La Cura de la Destrucción
by DANIELA123
Summary: Después de ser herido por una de las creaciones de Mayura, Adrien ve como su vida recae a tal punto de no poder depender de si mismo. Su doble vida como Chat noir se vera en peligro mientras sus lazos con cierta chica de coletas se harán más fuertes. Hawk Moth cada vez estará más cerca de cumplir su meta, pero quizá su ambición podrá llevarlos a todos a la destrucción.
1. Chapter 1

**Sean todos bienvenidos a un nuevo fic, despues de un buen tiempo encontré el espacio para poder escribir otra idea... Feliz lectura. **

**MIRACULOUS TALES OF LADYBUG & CHAT NOIR NO ME PERTENECE TODO ES CREACIÓN DE THOMAS ASTRUC.**

-Aquí Nadja Chamack con las últimas noticias … Ladybug y Chat noir se enfrentan a la última creación de Hawk Moth, al parecer su nombre de villano es Energie Zeug , su poder consta de robar la energía a cualquier persona dejándolos completamente inconscientes. – Nadja y su camarógrafo enfocaron su atención a la batalla donde ya Ladybug había convocado su poder - tal parece que nuestros héroes volverán a ganar, no es como si lo dudáramos …. Espera un segundo ¿Qué es eso? ….

…..

Ladybug y Chat noir tenían rodeado al villano, el joven con traje negro con rayas amarillas no tenía a donde huir, pronto liberarían al akuma y todo volvería a la normalidad. O eso pensaban; su plan cambió por completo cuando una pequeña pluma entró en el arma de Energie Zeug y segundos después apareció un lagarto gigante, su cuerpo cubierto de espinas y una mirada que podría hacer desmayar a cualquiera.

-Al parecer Hawk Moth nuevamente tiene ayuda – Dijo Ladybug mientras esquivaba las espinas que disparaba la bestia.

-Realmente debe estar en la desesperación, todos sus planes se han visto frustrados – Responde Chat Noir protegiéndose con su bastón. - ¿alguna idea milagrosa mi Lady?

La chica negó con la cabeza y siguió esquivando, un pitido la alertó aun más – será mejor buscar un lugar seguro, estoy a punto de cambiar.

Ambos héroes corrieron por los tejados en busca de un lugar seguro, el lagarto seguía lanzando espinas mientras destruía todo a su paso para alcanzar a sus presas.

-Por ahí , tu toma la derecha y yo iré por la izquierda, así lo confundiremos – Ladygug no esperó respuesta de Chat noir y corrió lo más rápido que pudo por las edificaciones; dio vuelta en una gran viga y esperó que la bestia no estuviera cerca.

Tomó unas cuantas bocanadas de aire y se recostó a la estructura, lista para terminar con su transformación, solo le quedaban dos puntos, sería mejor darse prisa y volver a la acción.

-Tikki, puntos fu….

-¡CUIDADO LADYGUB! – la chica se paralizó al ver a su compañero saltar en frente para protegerla de una de las espinas, el monstruo no la había perdido de vista después de todo.

Ladybug no perdió tiempo y fue a revisar a su compañero, milagrosamente estaba de pie, pero apretada fuertemente su costado donde la espina había impactado. Quedó en shock al ver como se comenzaba a filtrar la sangre a través del traje negro.

-Ch…Chat ….-

-No hay tiempo mi Lady …. Te queda un minuto , Corre – El héroe cogió la mano de su compañera y restándole importancia a su herida corrió lo más rápido que pudo con Ladybug a su lado. – Ve por ese lado, se cómo atraparlo.

La heroína se sorprendió ante la determinación de su compañero, santo cielo había sido herido pero pareciese como si no le importara en lo absoluto. Otro pitido la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Volveré pronto – y así corrió en la dirección que Chat había sugerido.

Su transformación terminó a solo dos edificios de donde ahora esta Chat noir esperando a la bestia. La chica se escondió detrás de una chimenea mientras esperaba que su kwami volviera a cargarse.

Marinette se asomó por el borde al escuchar como su compañero llamaba su poder, el cataclismo destruyó todo el edificio haciendo que el monstruo y el villano quedaran atrapados en los escombros. Chat noir había saltado justo a tiempo y ahora se dirigía a la calle donde una pila de escombros impedía que los malos pudiesen liberarse.

En pocos segundos Ladybug volvió a la acción, el objeto akumatizado fue destruido y el akuma purificado, el monstruo desapareció dejando una pluma que se comenzaba a elevar por los aires.

-Buen trabajo mi señora – el héroe gatuno extendió el brazo esperando chocar puños, pero en vez de eso fue rodeado en un gran abrazo, que felizmente correspondió.

-Gracias por salvarme gatito – dijo ella mientras se separaban - ¿Cómo esta tu herida?

-No te preocupes por eso, después de la cura milagrosa ya todo vuelve a la normalidad ¿ves? – señaló la parte donde había sido herido, ahora su traje volvía a estar normal y no había rastro de sangre. – será mejor que me vaya, este gato se va a apagar pronto.

Ladybug sonrió mientras veía como Chat se alejaba y sabiendo que todo estaba bien, lanzó su yoyo a un tejado cercano y se dirigió a su casa.

….

En la guarida de Hawk Moth

-Lo siento señor, debí crear una bestia más poderosa ¡Cof! ¡Cof! – Nathalie se dirigió a su jefe después de perder su transformación. Hawk Moth tambien perdió la suya dejando a Gabriel Agreste.

-No es tu culpa Nathalie, cada vez nos estamos acercando más a nuestro objetivo, este monstruo realmente logró quitarles el aliento a los héroes, tengo un buen presentimiento, solo es cuestión de tiempo. – La ventana a sus espaldas se cerró – por ahora será mejor que vayas a descansar, gracias por hacer esto.

-No tiene porque agradecer señor, buenas noches – después de volver a la sala principal la asistente se retiró a sus aposentos.

-Pronto van a caer Ladybug y Chat noir – susurró el diseñador mientras miraba la pintura de su esposa. – y pronto volverás a estar conmigo Emilie.

…..

En la habitación de Adrien

-Ese villano me abrió el apetito – el kwami de la destrucción voló rápidamente al refrigerador por su apreciado queso.

-No tienes remedio ¿verdad amigo? – Adrien buscó su ropa de noche y comenzó a cambiarse; sin embargo al quitarse la camiseta algo llamo su atención.

-ehhhh ¿Plagg?

-¿Qué pasa chico? – el kwami voló al lado de su elegido, su queso cayo de sus manos cuando lo vio – pero ¿No se suponía que ya todo se había arreglado?

-No se Plagg – Adrien pasó suavemente los dedos por su costado donde se encontraba una cicatriz – la cura milagrosa siempre arregla todo ¿Por qué esto no desapareció?

El kwami se quedó pensando pero solo negó tristemente.

-Supongo que pronto lo resolveremos , solo espero que a mi padre no le de por promocionar trajes de baño pronto, va a matarme si ve esto. – Adrien terminó de cambiarse y se dirigió a su cama, esperando que nada trascienda a mayores. Pero ¿que tan equivocado podría estar?.


	2. Proyecto Escolar

**Les deseo como siempre una feliz lectura, disfruten ;) .**

-Buenos días chica, hoy llegas temprano – saludó Alya enérgicamente

-Hola Alya, solo creo que tuve una buena noche – Marinette le sonrió a su amiga mientras ambas tomaban sus respectivos asientos.

-¿Viste la batalla ayer? , personalmente creo que fue uno de los villanos más difíciles, además estaba ese horrible monstruo, no debió ser nada fácil vencerlo – Alya le mostró las increíbles tomas que logró obtener con su celular.

-no fue para nada fácil – susurró

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Oh nada – Marinette rio inocentemente, después desvió su mirada al asiento vació de enfrente. Era raro que Adrien no hubiera llegado, la primera clase del día era física y a él le encantaba esa materia.

Marinette llamó la atención de Nino – Psss Nino ¿Sabes algo de Adrien? , normalmente no falta a esta clase.

-Mmm, tambien se me hace raro que no haya venido, esta es su materia favorita – Nino quedó pensativo un momento, después se encogió de hombros – supongo que tuvo alguna sesión de fotos improvista o algo por el estilo, de todas maneras tomaré notas por él y se las llevaré al final del día.

\- creo que yo podría hacer eso – se ofreció la chica, sería una buena oportunidad para ver a Adrien.

-Está bien, gracias Marinette. – dijo el DJ y después la clase comenzó con normalidad.

…..

-¿seguro que estas bien chico? , quizá sea mejor quedarse en casa y tener el día libre

-Claro que no Plagg, me encanta ir a clases – Adrien terminó de empacar su maleta - ¡Cof! ¡Cof! , solo tengo un poco de tos, puede ser síntoma de un resfriado. Ahora escóndete, tenemos que irnos.

Adrien salió rápidamente de su habitación, llevaba media hora de clase perdida pero si corría y tomaba algunos atajos quizá podría llegar a la segunda hora.

Cuando abrió la puerta principal fue detenido por una voz.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

Adrien volteo en dirección a su padre que se encontraba al final de la escalera, a su lado estaba Nathalie con su agenda en mano.

-Nathalie me informó que no te levantaste a tiempo para la primera clase, además de que tienes ataques de tos.

-si, lo lamento padre, realmente no se porque no me levanté temprano, prometo que no volverá a pasar. – dijo apresuradamente el chico – pero creo que podré llegar a la segunda hora si me voy ya.

-¿de que rayos estas hablando?, ningún hijo mío caminará al colegio – Gabriel volvió su atención a Nathalie – llama al guardaespaldas de Adrien, dile que él irá a estudiar hoy.

Nathalie asintió y se retiró rápidamente, Gabriel asintió y comenzó a alejarse a su oficina…

-¡Cof! ¡Cof! ¡Cof!

-¿Adrien? – Gabriel se volvió rápidamente a su hijo.

-Estoy bien padre ¡Cof! , creo que solo contraje un resfriado – Dijo recuperando su postura rápidamente. Pero Gabriel no se veía muy convencido.

-En ese caso será mejor que te quedes en cama.

-Pero padre, estoy b….

-Adrien es una orden – La fría mirada de Gabriel fue suficiente para que el chico cerrara la puerta y comenzara a subir las escalas a su habitación – creo que he sido muy condescendiente contigo, le diré a Nathalie que cancele tus clases de hoy y a nuestro chef que te prepare una bebida caliente, no puedo permitir que esa "pequeña y molesta tos" interfiera con los negocios importantes.

-si padre – Suspiró el rubio antes de cerrar la puerta de su cuarto.

-Anímate chico, yo te dije que era mejor quedarse en cama – Plagg salió de su escondite y fue a prender la tv – mira están dando el programa de cocina con quesos que tanto nos gusta. – dijo emocionado el kwami.

-creo que no tengo ánimos para eso Plagg. – Adrien se acomodó en su cama, encendió su celular y le envió un corto mensaje a Nino – estoy seguro que Nino me tendrá los apuntes de hoy, siempre puedo contar con él.

Adrien se acostó mirando el techo, no dejaba de pensar en por qué no se levantó a tiempo y en lo aburrido que sería este día sin ver a sus amigos; poco a poco sus parpados se fueron cerrando y en poco tiempo se había quedado dormido.

Plagg desvió la mirada del televisor al tiempo de no escuchar palabra de su elegido, él voló a su lado y sonrió al ver que se había quedado dormido, el kwami se disponía a ir por queso y a ver su programa, hasta que un pensamiento lo detuvo en seco.

"_Adrien nunca duerme durante el día"_

Plagg volvió su atención al chico, se quedó mirándolo por un largo tiempo buscando algo fuera de lo normal, pero por el momento lo único que quedó claro es que incluso dormido la tos persistía.

_-Quizá el chico tenga razón y solo sea un resfriado… es muy común que a los humanos les de eso._

No muy convencido pero sin poder hacer más, el pequeño dios fue por queso y volvió su atención al programa donde la siguiente receta sería un Quiche de Camembert.

…

La jornada transcurrió sin problemas, la campana de la secundaria Françoise Dupont sonó y todos los estudiantes se disponían a ir a sus casas.

-Te veré mañana niña – se despidió Alya.

-Hasta mañana Marinette, saluda a Adrien de mi parte – dijo Nino mientras caminaba al lado de su novia.

Marinette se despidió de ambos y se dirigió a la mansión Agreste.

…..

-¿Diga? – La voz de Nathalie se escuchó a través del comunicador.

\- emmmm, si, soy Marinette, Adrien no asistió a clases hoy así que traje sus apuntes – dijo mostrando a la cámara el cuaderno.

-por supuesto, déjalo en el buzón.

Marinette miró como el buzón se abría, ella realmente no quería dejar una nota como la última vez, además tenía que explicarle personalmente a Adrien sobre el trabajo de la señorita Bustier en el cual habían quedado como compañeros de trabajo.

-Disculpe emm, pero si no es mucho pedir, me gustaría poder ver a Adrien, hay un nuevo proyecto escolar en el que somos equipo y me gustaría explicarle todo personalmente.

Hubo un silencio a través del comunicador, pero finalmente la gran puerta se abrió.

-El señor Agreste normalmente no permitiría este tipo de visitas, pero dado que es un asunto escolar no tiene ninguna objeción – Nathalie menciono a la chica cuando entró a la mansión – la habitación de Adrien es subiendo las escaleras a mano derecha, si necesitan algo me lo hacen saber personalmente.

Marinette asintió y se disponía a subir cuando fue detenida nuevamente por la asistente.

-una última cosa – dijo mientras le entregaba una pequeña taza con una bebida de color naranja y un delicioso aroma – esto es para Adrien, dígale que es necesario para que su resfriado mejore.

-mmm no hay problema – después de eso la asistente se dirigió a lo que parecía ser la oficina principal y Marinette se encaminó a la habitación de su amado.

_Vamos Marinette tu puedes, puedes hacer esto, solo actúa normal frente al guapo chico que te ha traído loca desde hace más de un año._

Inhala , Exhala - ¿Adrien, puedo entrar? – Marinette esperó pacientemente respuesta, nada.

-¿Adrien? – esta vez la chica logró escuchar una fuerte tos al otro lado.

No esperó más y empujó la puerta, su mirada se dirigió al chico en la cama que al parecer se había acabado de despertar . _Se ve tan lindo cuando todavía está medio dormido . CONCENTRACIÓN MARINETTE. _

Ella se acercó a su cama, mientras depositaba los libros en su regazo y le ofrecía la bebida, el chico se veía un poco sorprendido.

-¿Marinette? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

-Oh, yo ehhh…. Traje la bebida de tos , DIGO las notas de hoy ; emm pero Nathalie tambien me dijo que te diera esta bebida para el resfriado, así que tambien traje la bebida de tos . emmm ¿ya dije eso? – La chica comenzó a entrar en pánico, estaba haciendo el completo ridículo frente a su amor. Ella levantó la mirada un poco avergonzada, el joven le sonrió y recibió la bebida con gusto.

-Gracias Marinette – dijo mientras tomaba pequeños sorbos, después volvió su atención a la apenada joven – y gracias por tomarte la molestia de tener los apuntes para mí, aunque creí que Nino lo había hecho.

-si bueno, a todos nos pareció extraño que no fueras a clase, sobre todo de Física ya que sabemos que es tu favorita – _Vuelve al tema Marinette, no te distraigas – _Me ofrecí para tomar tus apuntes, además hay un nuevo proyecto en la clase de la señorita Bustier, ella eligió los equipos y bueno…. Tu y yo somos equipo.

Marinette buscó la libreta de apuntes y la abrió en la página donde describía los pasos del proyecto.

-Pensé que sería buena idea venir y explicarte personalmente sobre el trabajo, hablé con la asistente de tu padre para que me dejara entrar y así podremos comenzar a pensar en una idea para el proyecto. – Marinette estaba poniendo todo su esfuerzo para no tartamudear y sonar lo más relajada posible, milagrosamente lo estaba consiguiendo.

-Wow, eres asombrosa Marinette – dijo Adrien revisando los apuntes – se que haremos un gran equipo.

Ehhh, siii , un gran equipo – La chica ahora estaba más roja que un tomate. Estaba por perderse en sus ensoñaciones pero ….

-¡Cof! ¡Cof!

La chica miró al rubio el cual intentaba disimular los ataques de tos.

-Lo siento Marinette - dijo recuperándose – desde esta mañana tengo esta molesta tos. Pero estoy seguro que pronto desaparecerá.

-Nathalie dijo que podrías estar cogiendo un resfriado.

\- Solo es tos. Pero no será más problema después de tomar esta bebida.

Marinette asintió y sonrió mientras Adrien terminaba con el contenido de la taza.

-Será mejor que me vaya, ayudaré a mis padres hoy en la panadería. – Marinette recogió su maleta y se disponía a salir, pero fue detenida cuando sintió el suave agarre del chico. Ella lo miró sorprendida.

-Nuevamente te agradezco por todo Marinette . ¿te parece si mañana comenzamos a trabajar en el proyecto?

_-"Adrien sujetó mi mano, eso significa que pronto nos casaremos y tendremos tres hijos y un hámster que se llamara …"_

_-_¿Marinette?

-_¿Marinette?_ – la chica salió de sus pensamientos volviendo su atención al rubio.

\- ¿te gusta la idea? Mañana después de la escuela podríamos trabajar en el proyecto.

-Es perfecto, podrías venir a mi casa – ofreció ella.

-Oh no quiero incomodar a tus padres. -mencionó cortésmente Adrien.

Marinette sonrió tiernamente – Siempre eres bienvenido, además mis padres te adoran.

-De acuerdo, le comentaré a mi padre sobre esto – sonrió el chico – Nos vemos mañana Marinette.

-Hasta mañana Adrien – y así la puerta se cerró tras ella y se dirigió con una gran sonrisa a su propio hogar.


	3. Primeros indicios

Bienvenidos a otro capítulo, espero sea de su agrado. feliz lectura. :)

-Bienvenido hijo, sabes que siempre es un placer tenerte aquí – Tom Dupain acogió a Adrien en un fuerte abrazo

-Muchas gracias señor Dupain – Dijo Adrien educadamente

-Oh por favor, puedes llamarme solo Tom – El rubio asintió en respuesta – Recuerden que si necesitan algo, nos pueden llamar, Sabine y yo estaremos en la panadería.

-Es usted muy amable señor Dupa….. DIGO Tom.

-Adrien y yo estaremos bien papá – Marinette interrumpió la conversación y le hizo señas al chico de la que la siguiera; Adrien hizo un último ademan al hombre antes subir las escaleras.

-Tengo algunas ideas para el proyecto de la señorita Bustier – Comenzó a hablar Marinette cuando ambos se habían sentado en el escritorio. – Tenemos que exponer sobre las antiguas creencias. Alya, Nino y yo estábamos hablando de exponer sobre los dioses mitológicos, bueno fue más idea de Alya, Ella y Nino hablaran de la mitología griega, así que tu y yo podemos centrarnos en la egipcia. – Marinette estaba orgullosa de si misma, había logrado decir toda una oración sin tartamudear; Levantó la mirada y vio fijamente a los hermosos ojos verdes del chico, al instante sus nervios se fueron apoderando poco a poco – Es decir , si tú quieres … no tenemos que hacer la idea de Alya…. No es tan buena. Tu eres bueno … digo la idea que tu quieras ….. no dije lo otro…. Aunque tambien podría ser …. Ay (trágame tierra).

-Marinette – Adrien colocó su mano en el hombro de la chica ganándose la apenada mirada de esta – me parece que es una muy buena idea, la mitología egipcia tiene muchos dioses interesantes. – dijo mientras le regalaba una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

Marinette intentó no babear en frente del modelo, se dio un golpe mental y se dispuso a no dejar que su tartamudeo y terquedad se apoderaran de su cuerpo.

…..

Adrien y Marinette trabajaron en el proyecto por unas dos horas, en algunas ocasiones Tom o Sabine subían y llevaban platos con deliciosos aperitivos, los cuales eran bien recibidos tanto por el chico que por la chica.

-Mmmm que interesante – dijo Adrien mientras leía un articulo en uno de los libros físicos.

-¿encontraste algo? – Preguntó Marinette dejando el computador y ojeando la página que Adrien le señalo.

\- El dios Seth es catalogado como el dios del caos y la destrucción – comenzó a leer Marinette - su divinidad le permitía controlar las tormentas de arena en el desierto y en muchas ocasiones sirvieron para proteger al dios Ra.

Marinette pensó por unos minutos en la increíble relación de este mito con su vida como superhéroe y su compañero Chat noir.

-Creo que tiene mucha semejanza con Ladybug y Chat noir – Dijo Adrien como si le leyera el pensamiento. – ya sabes con todo lo de la destrucción y creación.

-Tienes razón… El dios Seth en definitiva tendrá un lugar en nuestra investigación. Creo que Alya será la primera en notar la semejanza.

Como si fuera magia el teléfono de Marinette comenzó a sonar.

-Hablando de ella …. Hola Alya – contestó el celular. Su rostro comenzó a decaer en medio de la llamada – mmm. No estaba enterada …. Esta bien …. No te acerques mucho al peligro … si . adiós.

Marinette se sentó en la computadora rápidamente y se direccionó al Ladyblog, ahí en la página principal Alya estaba grabando en vivo.

Adrien se levantó de su lugar y miró preocupado la pantalla, un nuevo akuma atacaba París, pero necesitaba una buena excusa para escapar y encontrarse con su dama.

-Creo que le avisaré a mis padres – dijo Marinette mientras se levantaba de su lugar – será mejor que cierren la panadería hasta que el akuma haya sido derrotado, quizá me pueda demorar un poco ya que podría tardar mientras les explico todo y quizá tenga que ayudarle con algunas diligencias.

Adrien suspiró aliviado – mmm no hay problema, pero me podrías decir ¿dónde queda el baño?

-Mmm claro – Marinette guio al rubio al cuarto de baño y después de que se aseguró que estaba sola, llamó su transformación y se dirigió a la acción.

La situación de Adrien no era muy diferente, se consideró afortunado con toda la situación de escape, esta vez tenía suerte a pesar de representar a un gato negro. Llamo su transformación y escapó por la pequeña ventana del cuarto de baño.

…

-Ganamos – ambos héroes hicieron su habitual golpe de puño.

-Buen trabajo mi señora

-tu tambien lo hiciste bien gatito – Ladybug dio media vuelta lista para salir del lugar, pero antes dio una última mirada a su compañero que comenzó a agarrar su costado, su expresión tambien había cambiado en solo segundos.

-mmmm ¿Chat? ¿estas bien? – La chica se acercó a su compañero y revisó el lugar donde él estaba apretando, lastimosamente no pudo ver nada gracias a su traje.

-no te preocupes mi Lady – dijo apretando aun más el costado – quizá solo sea un rasguño, lo revisaré apenas termine mi transformación.

Ladybug intentó creerle, pero su expresión en dolor Valia más que cualquier palabra de alivio.

-será mejor que me vaya, deje unos cuantos asuntos pendientes en mi vida civil, nos vemos luego mi señora – y con eso el héroe abandonó el lugar dejando a una Catarina intrigada.

Ella tardo apenas unos minutos en hacerse a la idea de que todo estaba bien y así hizo su camino de regreso a casa.

….

-Lamento la demora Adrien, tuve que hacer unas cuantas cosas – Marinette comenzó a disculparse mientras cerraba la escotilla a sus espaldas. No hubo respuesta de parte del chico.

Marinette se acercó al escritorio donde Adrien tenía la cabeza apoyaba, ella decidió deleitarse un momento viendo al amor de su vida en su sueño, pero algo no se veía bien.

El rubio esta jadeando pesadamente en sus sueños, su rostro estaba pálido mientras su cuerpo estaba en un suave temblor.

La chica colocó la mano en la frente para comprobar la temperatura, sus sospechas fueron correctas.

-Adrien …. Despierta – lo meció suavemente – Adrien .

-¿Marinette? – susurro mientras abría los ojos.

-Adrien será mejor que vayas a casa. Tienes fiebre.

El chico terminó de despertarse, no supo en que momento se había quedado dormido, sintió vergüenza con su compañera al encontrarlo así.

-no es nada Marinette, podemos seguir trabajando, ¡Cof ¡ ¡Cof!

-Todavía persiste la tos, además esta vez tienes fiebre; será mejor que vayas a casa, necesitas descansar – Marinette dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado – ya hemos trabajado mucho en nuestro proyecto, solo es cuestión de organizar las ideas y listo.

-¿Estas segura Marinette? ¡Cof! ¡Cof! , no es justo dejarte sola con esto.

\- Somos un equipo Adrien y ambos estamos trabajando, no te preocupes puedo encargarme del resto.

Adrien finalmente asintió y llamó a su guardaespaldas para que fuera a recogerlo.

…

Adrien se desplomó en su cama una vez que llegó a la mansión. Trato de ignorar a Nathalie y a su padre para no tener que dar explicaciones, después de todo nadie estaba libre de enfermarse, pero su padre siempre tendría que llevar todo a extremos, así que por el momento lo mejor sería pasar desapercibido.

-estas más pálido que un pedazo de camembert – Plagg voló al lado de su elegido comprobando su estado.

-eso es pasajero Plagg, son efectos que vienen con la fiebre – susurró Adrien, sin embargo su kwami no se veía muy convencido.

Plagg terminó su queso en un bocado, miró el costado del chico y quedó pensativo - ¿podrías levantarte la camiseta?

-¿hay algo mal?

-solo necesito verificar algo – Adrien asintió aunque sin entender el comportamiento de su kwami, levantó la tela revelando así la cicatriz. Sin embargo esta estaba diferente, lo que antes se veía como un color natural de piel, ahora comenzaba a tornarse morado.

Plagg colocó su patita encima de la cicatriz, pero al mínimo contacto Adrien siseó en dolor. El miró a su kwami preocupado.

-¿Plagg? ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó Adrien mirando fijamente el kwami.

-Adrien ¿Qué estabas soñando esta tarde?

-¿esta tarde? – Adrien no entendía a donde quería llegar su kwami

-si, en casa de Marinette, recuerdo que terminamos la transformación y apenas te sentaste en la silla te quedaste dormido, sin embargo estabas jadeando en tu sueño, tu cuerpo estaba temblando. ¿te acuerdas de ese sueño?

Adrien lo meditó por unos segundos, a su mente comenzaron a llegar las imágenes de aquel extraño sueño. Sin embargo todo era confuso.

-creo que estaba convertido en Chat noir – comenzó a explicar – tambien me acuerdo de que activé el cataclismo . vi una gran explosión y después todo era negro.

Plagg intentó parecer tranquilo, tenía una teoría pero no quería alertar a su elegido hasta que estuviera seguro de ello.

-¿Qué pasa Plagg? Ahora tu estas pálido

\- Creo que será mejor que descanses, todavía está temprano pero no caería mal una siesta de gato, despiértame cuando sea hora de la patrulla – Plagg voló a su escondite dejando a un Adrien completamente confundido.

...

Lamento demorarme un poco en actualizar, he estado un tanto ocupada con la universidad, sin embargo haré mi mayor esfuerzo para publicar cada semana. Recuerda que todos los comentarios, sugerencias . etc etc. siempre serán bien recibidos. Nos leemos pronto. :)


	4. Patrulla nocturna

Feliz lectura :)

...

Chat noir saltó ágilmente por los tejados de París; hizo su camino a la torre Eiffel, mientras se deleitaba con la brisa fresca de la noche, no podía ocultar la sonrisa en su rostro al pensar en volver a encontrarse con su dama.

Finalmente llegó a su destino; allí ya lo esperaba la heroína tranquilamente.

-Buenas noches mi Lady, es una noche Perrrrrrfecta para patrullar ¿no lo crees? - Dijo mientras hacía su acostumbrada reverencia.

-Hola gatito, si creo que es una bella noche, sin embargo creo que preferiría estar en casa durmiendo.

-¿No tuviste un buen día mi señora?

-Fue un poco mmmm ocupado - dijo la heroína mientras comenzaba a girar su yoyo – yo tomaré el norte, tu patrulla el sur, nos encontraremos nuevamente en media hora.

Chat no tuvo tiempo de responder, pues la chica ya había desaparecido en medio de los edificios.

El chico suspiro mientras se armaba con su bastón y comenzó a hacer su camino por el lado sur de la ciudad. Saltó unos cuantos edificios hasta llegar a las orillas del Sena, reviso el perímetro asegurándose de que no hubiera peligro y siguió corriendo ágilmente por las edificaciones.

No muchos parisinos acostumbraban salir a esta hora, sin embargo muchos enamorados aprovechaban este tiempo para caminar juntos bajo la luz de la luna. Chat noir se detuvo cerca de uno de los puentes, allí el siempre amable André repartía sus helados amorosos a cada uno de sus clientes.

-No hay ninguna señal de akuma por lo visto – suspiró el chico, mientras disponía a hacer su camino. Sin embargo se detuvo antes de dar el salto al siguiente tejado, se agazapó en su lugar mientras sujetaba su costado fuertemente.

Chat noir en su vida había experimentado ese tipo de dolor, era como si te enterraran una espada por el costado y después el frio se hiciera cargo de tu cuerpo. Chat siguió agazapado en su lugar esperando que el horrible dolor, junto con el temblor y el mareo, pasaran para poder seguir su patrulla.

Los minutos siguieron transcurriendo mientras el héroe seguía estático en su lugar, esperando recuperar algo de calor y que su pulso volviera a la normalidad, finalmente y por lo que pareció una eternidad sintió que la presión en el costado y las nauseas disminuían, su cuerpo todavía se sentía como un tempano de hielo, pero supuso que poco a poco volvería a recuperar su temperatura normal.

_-¿Por qué me estoy sintiendo así? , nunca me había dado una fiebre tan extraña_ – Pensó el chico mirando a la ciudad; de repente algo lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Chat noir ¿Dónde estás? – la voz de su compañera a través de su comunicador lo hizo volver a la realidad.

-mmm ya voy de regreso mi señora, creo que solo tomé un poco más de tiempo.

-¿Por qué? ¿esta todo bien?

-si, si por supuesto, no hay ningún akuma – dijo Chat recuperando poco a poco la respiración, decidió no mostrar muchos signos de su extraña recaída – pero si vi muchos enamorados comiendo helados de André ¿Qué te parece si nos unimos a ellos?

-Aunque los helados de André sean deliciosos, creo que me reservo por ahora – Ladybug respondió, pero su rostro se mostró un poco preocupado - ¿Chat noir donde estas? Nos quedamos de encontrar en la torre como siempre.

-Emmmm si – dijo el héroe mientras rascaba su cuello - ya iba en camino mi señora, creo que me deje distraer un poco.

-Oh no hay necesidad – Ladybug dio un pequeño bostezo – ya vimos que todo esta en orden, podremos irnos a descansar. Feliz noche Chat noir.

-Espero tengas dulces sueños mi Lady – y con eso terminó la comunicación.

Chat noir se relajó un poco cuando terminó la llamada, estaba poniendo de todas sus fuerzas para que Ladybug no sospechara de que algo iba mal con él, se sentó nuevamente en el frio y se estregó un poco los ojos pensando que hacer a continuación, por el momento solo tenía dos opciones, volver a casa e intentar dormir (más de lo que ya había dormido) o disfrutar un poco más de la noche.

Aunque por estos días se estuviera sintiendo más cansado de lo normal y el ir a dormir no fuera una mala idea, el chico llegó a la conclusión de que un poco más de aire fresco le vendría bien. Miró su bastón para asegurarse de la hora, eran las 10:30, no supo en que momento había pasado tanto tiempo, quizá había permanecido allí sentado más de lo que creía; Guardo nuevamente su bastón en su puesto y se colocó en pie, se aseguró de que estaba firme y que el temblor ahora era mínimo, pero lo consideró normal debido a la noche, finalmente se colocó en posición y salto al siguiente edificio, dirigiendose a ningún lugar en especial.

…

-Chat noir fue un poco raro hoy – dijo Marinette mientras le daba una rica galleta con chips de chocolate a su kwami.

-¿lo dices porque no volvió a la torre Eiffel? , el te explicó que se le pasó el tiempo – respondió Tikki entre mordiscos.

-Exacto , a Chat noir nunca se le pasa el tiempo, incluso termina su ronda antes que yo. – Marinette no lo quería admitir pero cuando llegó a la torre Eiffel y no encontró a su gatito allí, sintió una gran preocupación - ¿crees que me está ocultando algo, Tikki?

-¿Por qué lo crees? , sabes bien que Chat noir detesta mantener secretos.

-Bueno sí, pero – suspiró pesadamente y volvió a mirar a su kwami – no me vayas a tomar de loca, pero tengo una sensación de que algo no esta bien, como si me estuviera perdiendo de algo.

-¿Crees que pasa algo malo con Chat noir? – volvió a cuestionar la pequeña criatura.

Marinette entrecerró su cabeza en sus brazos – no lo sé Tikki, puede ser que me estoy preocupando mucho por ese gato y estoy sobreactuando todo.

-eso es porque lo quieres – dijo con una risita Tikki, ganándose una mirada sorprendida de la chica.

-Claro que no, me preocupo por él como amigo , eso es lo que hacen los amigos – dijo entrecruzada de brazos – además, recuerda que solo hay un chico que logra volverme loca.

-Si tan solo supieras – susurró

-¿Qué dijiste Tikki?

-ahhh, mmm que el sueño nos supera – la kwami voló rápidamente al lado de su elegida – mírate lo cansada que estas, será mejor ir a dormir.

-Tienes razón – Marinette se dirigió al cuarto de baño y se puso su pijama, volvió a la cama en donde ya estaba dormida tranquilamente su pequeña amiga – buenas noches Tikki.

Marinette presionó el interruptor de luz, dejando la habitación en la oscuridad, a las afueras solo soplaba el viento que anunciaba una buena noche de lluvia.

…..

Chat noir se encontraba sentado tranquilamente en lo alto de la catedral de Notre Dame, la vista desde ahí era hermosa, podía ver el Sena y la torre Eiffel que alumbraba a lo lejos, se deleitaba viendo las estrellas y escuchando el soplar del viento, aunque cada ráfaga fuera más fuerte, el chico cerró los ojos mientras tomaba varias bocanadas de aire fresco, en definitiva dar este pequeño paseo le hizo sentir mejor.

Abrio los ojos cuando las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a salpicarlo, primero una, dos, tres, cuatro ….. y solo fue cuestión de segundos a que una gran nube cubriera la ciudad, Chat noir se escondió entre una de las vigas, sabía que tenía que regresar a casa, pero la idea de mojarse no era su favorita, sin embargo no tenía otras opciones. Miró la hora en su bastón y se sorprendió al ver que era la 1 de la mañana.

Decidió no perder más tiempo y comenzó a hacer su camino a casa entre la lluvia, las dos primeros saltos estuvieron bien, ahora estaba posicionado encima de la escuela, chat revisó sus opciones para llegar más rápido a casa, podría tomar la calle principal y seguir el camino por el cual su guardaespaldas siempre conducía, o podría tomar su atajo a través del parque. La segunda opción obviamente tuvo ventaja, además siendo Chat noir llegaría en un par de minutos a través de los tejados.

Así se dispuso a comenzar con su camino, lanzó su bastón y comenzó a elevarse, no contó con que el mareo volviera a apoderarse de él, perdió el equilibrio y cayó con fuerza en el primer balcón al lado de la escuela.

…

-¿Tikki, escuchaste eso? – Una sobresaltada Marinette preguntó, mientras prendia la lampara al lado de su cama.

-Vino del balcón – mencionó ella – pueden ser las ráfagas de aire.

-O quizá un akuma

-¿un akuma a la 1:30? Crees que Hawk moth tiene problemas de insomnio. – cuestionó Tikki, sobando sus parpados.

-ya sabes cómo es – Marinette cogió su celular y encendió la linterna incorporada – iré a investigar, quédate aquí.

-Pero Marinette, y si es peligroso – refutó ella.

-Tendré cuidado – Marinette acercó su oído a la claraboya, intentando escuchar algún ruido fuera de lo normal - sea lo que sea, creo que ya se fue.

La chica de coletas siguió con su plan y abrió lentamente la claraboya, asomó su cabeza, buscando alguna señal de akuma, sin embargo no esperaba encontrar a un gatito agazapado en medio del balcón y algunas materas rotas a su alrededor.

-¿Chat noir?

-Hola princesa …..

...

Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo tanto como yo al escribirlo :) nos leemos en la próxima.


	5. Una pequeña conversación

Bienvenidos a un núevo capítulo, Disfruta la lectura :)

...

Marinette quedó en shock al ver a su compañero en su balcón, la fuerte lluvia seguía cayendo por montón y el viento era cada vez más frio. No importó que la lluvia mojara su pijama para correr al lado de Chat noir. Marinette se arrodilló a su lado; aunque estuviera consciente había una expresión indescifrable en su rostro, ¿miedo, dolor, tristeza, angustia? .

-lamento haberte despertado – mencionó el chico mientras comenzaba a levantarse.

Marinette lo ayudó a que estuviera firme y lo comenzó a guiar hasta la claraboya.

-Será mejor que te quedes aquí al menos hasta que la tormenta se calme

El chico obviamente no quería incomodar a Marinette, pero no era capaz de rechazar tal oferta de la generosa chica.

-Creo que buscaré otra ropa para dormir – Comenzó a hablar Marinette ya estando dentro, Chat se sentó en la tumbona mirando al suelo, lo cual le pareció aún más extraño a ella – traeré algunas toallas, espera unos minutos, no tardo.

La chica solo escuchó un leve susurro en asentimiento, y bajó las escaleras, con dirección a la cocina.

-Tikki… Ptsssss

-Aquí estoy Marinette, Chat noir no me vio – la kwami voló cerca de su dueña, sabiendo que habían miles de preguntas y quizá muy pocas respuestas a la inesperada visita de Chat

-Tikki – susurró, mientras se disponía a preparar algo de chocolate caliente – creo que tenía razón.

-¿de qué hablas Marinette?

-Lo que te dije hace unas horas, durante la patrulla fue demasiado extraño que Chat no volviera a la torre; de hecho creo que no fue a su casa después de la patrulla.

-¿Crees que tenga problemas en su hogar? – cuestionó Tikki, mientras ayudaba a Marinette a poner algunos bocadillos en el plato.

-Mmm no se casi nada de la vida civil de Chat, así que puede ser una opción – Marinette sirvió las dos tazas con chocolate y se colgó al hombro dos toallas pequeñas – lo importante ahora es que tenga un refugió hasta que la tormenta llegue a su fin.

Tikki, asintió y volo al hombro de Marinette, con la esperanza de no ser vista por el huésped. Marinette regresó a la habitación y vislumbro a su compañero profundamente dormido en el lugar que había estado sentado antes. Tikki voló a su escondite, mientras Marinette se acercó a él, depositó la bandeja con comida en el piso y se volvió a su compañero.

Su traje negro seguía mojado por la lluvia al igual que su pelo y rostro. Un pequeño temblor era visible y lo más relevante de todo es que mientras dormía Chat tenía su agarré en su costado, el mismo lugar donde hace apenas unas horas él le había asegurado de que no había nada de qué preocuparse. Pero podía creerle ahora.

La mano siguió sobre su costado, mientras la respiración comenzó a tornarse irregular; al parecer su gatito estaba teniendo una pesadilla, y una muy mala por lo visto.

Marinette no esperó más y lo movió suavemente.

-¿Chat? …. Chat despierta, es solo una pesadilla – Marinette se sentó a su lado y comenzó a hacer pequeños círculos en su espalda; la chica recordó cuando era más joven y tenia pesadillas, su mamá siempre trazaba pequeños círculos por su espalda y se quedaba a su lado hasta que volviera a quedarse dormida. Si eso funcionó con ella, no era tan absurdo que funcionara con su compañero.

-Chat noir …. Todo esta bien … es solo una pesadilla, no es real nada de lo que estés viviendo ahí.

Marinette vio como poco a poco el agarre en su costado iba aflojando, los grandes ojos verdes se abrieron de golpe y aun con la respiración un tanto acelerada el chico se levantó, mirando angustiado a todos lados.

Sus ojos se posaron en la chica - ¿Ma…Marinette? – Para Chat esto era una situación completamente extraña, sus recuerdos solo llegaban hasta el punto de desmayarse mientras saltaba por los tejados en la noche de lluvia. Intentó normalizar su respiración lentamente.

-Debes de calmarte Chat, creo que estabas teniendo una pesadilla – Marinette se acercó a él y le indicó que volviera a sentarse – muy bien ahora, inhala por la nariz y exhala por la boca.

Chat siguió obediente las instrucciones, hasta que poco a poco los efectos fueran desapareciendo.

-Muy bien, vamos a hacerlo otra vez, recuerda inhala por la nariz y exhala por la boca – Marinette tambien hacía el pequeño ejercicio, no solo para mostrarle el procedimiento a su angustiado compañero, sino tambien para que su pequeño momento de pánico desapareciera – ¿estas mejor?

-sí, gracias princesa – respondió suavemente el chico – yo … emmm

Chat noir se sentía completamente apenado por todo aquello, Marinette sin dudas era una buena chica y una de las personas más amables de haya conocido, sin embargo compartía normalmente con ella siendo Adrien, quedarse dormido en la tumbona como Chat noir definitivamente no estaba dentro de sus planes de amigo.

Marinette le entregó una pequeña toalla – sécate con esto, has quedado atrapado en medio de la tormenta y no se que tan práctico es tu traje para esta clase de situaciones.

-Tambien traje bocadillos y chocolate caliente, así podremos recuperar algo de calor.

-Eres muy amable Marinette, no sé cómo pagarte todo esto.

-No debes de pagarme nada Chat, suficiente es que nos mantengas día a día a salvo de Hawk Moth.

Chat se sonrojó un poco ante el encanto de la chica – bueno Ladybug y yo hacemos todo lo posible para que todos estén a salvo – añadió mientras terminaba de secar lo que podía de su traje y pelo. Después aceptó el chocolate y escogió unas cuantas galletas de la bandeja.

Marinette había aprovechado para secarse y cambiarse a otra pijama, mientras Chat disfrutaba de las galletas y panecillos, cuando hubo terminado se unió a él.

-bueno, ahora que estamos secos y tenemos comida, me gustaría saber ¿a que debo el placer de tener a uno de los héroes de París en mi balcón a la 1 a.m?

Marinette vio como Chat se tensaba un poco ante la pregunta, y depositaba la taza con chocolate a un lado.

-No era mi intensión despertarte princesa, solo tuve un pequeño contratiempo con el clima.

-¿a la 1 de la mañana? – cuestionó ella – creí que tu y Ladybug patrullaban más temprano.

-bueno si – Chat miró fijamente a la chica, si algo conocía bien de ella era que nunca se le escapaba ningún detalle, no podría engañarla. Quizá no tendría nada de malo compartir con ella un poco, después de todo fue él quien cayó en su balcón y le debía una explicación. – Después de la patrulla con mi señora, decidí pasear un poco por mi cuenta. Supongo que no quería volver a casa rápido.

-¿sucede algo malo? – Marinette se golpeó en silencio por su pregunta, no era correcto preguntarle esas cosas. – es decir, no me tienes que contar, se que tienes una vida de civil y que debe de permanecer en secreto.

-Oh, no es eso, creo que no hay nada de malo en compartir algunas cosas – dijo Chat mientras tomaba otro sorbo del chocolate – además, siempre es bueno poder hablar con alguien.

-pero ¿eso no va en contra de las reglas? , ya sabes los secretos y todas sus implicaciones – _ten cuidado con lo que cuentas gatito, o tu señora podría enterarse de cosas que no debería._

Chat analizó rápidamente los pros y contras de abrirse un poco a la chica de coletas, si era verdad que esto no estaba dentro de sus planes, sería bueno poder compartir con alguien algunas cosas y tener una segunda opinión, quizá sería un buen método para relajarse de todos los sucesos extraños de estos días.

-Oh no te preocupes Marinette, el secreto seguirá oculto, mi señora y yo sabemos que no debemos dar muchas pistas de nuestras identidades por cuestiones de seguridad; pero tambien se que eres una persona increíble y alguien en quien se puede confiar, puedo comentar algunas cosas que no comprometerán mi identidad.

-wow, gracias por la confianza Chat , sabes que estoy dispuesta a ayudarte en lo que pueda. – dijo Marinette decidida y agradecida por la fidelidad de su compañero al tema de las identidades.

-gracias princesa, por todo – Chat le dio un breve apretón a la mano de la chica y le regaló una sonrisa sincera.

Marinette le devolvió el gestó – siempre será un placer tenerte aquí chat.

-Bueno, todo comenzó cuando ...

…..

Hbaian pasado unos minutos, mientras Chat la narraba a Marinette de la forma más clara posible los sucesos del día anterior.

-… salté desde el techo de la escuela y mientras estaba en el aire perdí todas mi fuerzas , ahí fue cuando caí a tu balcón.

Marinette estaba analizando todos los nuevos hechos que Chat le había compartido, comenzó su historia desde que lucharon con el akuma y en cómo se había estado sintiendo más cansado, la historia continuo con la patrulla, Marinette se sorprendió cuando Chat le reveló lo que había pasado realmente.

-¿y desde hace cuanto te sientes así? no creo haberte visto desmayar o que te detengas por el dolor durante alguna pelea. No creo que esto sea normal Chat, ¿has visitado un médico?

Chat se sintió alagado ante la preocupación de Marinette, fue fácil hablar con ella y muy reconfortante tambien – no, no he visto ningún médico, he estado un poco resfriado en mi vida de civil. Creo que esto solo son efectos secundarios mientras estoy dentro de la transformación.

-¿y no le has dicho nada de esto a Ladybug? – obviamente Marinette sabía la respuesta, pero no podía dejar pistas de que ella y Ladybug eran la misma persona. Además hablar con Chat noir como civil era muy diferente a cuando es Ladybug.

-No quiero molestarla con esto – comenzó el chico – ella se esfuerza diariamente para que todos se sientan a salvo, ya tiene mucho con que cargar, no quiero añadir esto a su lista.

Marinette no sabía como responder a eso, su gatito obviamente pensaba más en el bienestar de los demás que en el propio, pero no sabía eso hasta que punto sería bueno.

Colocó la mano en el hombro del chico e intentó expresar sus sentimientos por él como si solo fuera una civil – sé que le importas mucho a Ladybug y sinceramente creo que no le gustaría que le guardes este tipo de cosas Chat, si le dices por lo que estas pasando estoy segura de que hará todo lo posible para que estés mejor.

-Si – asintió el chico – la conozco tan bien para asegurar tus palabras Marinette.

Chat noir se estiró en su lugar, después recogió la mano de la chica y le dio un suave beso

-sin embargo, creo que por el momento me guardaré el secreto, bueno tu y yo lo guardaremos – se río un poco – estoy seguro de que mañana volveré a ser el mismo gato ágil que todos conocen.

-pero ¿Qué pasa con todo lo que me hablaste? Ya sabes , Mareo, escalofríos, aceleración del pulso, temblor . no creo que sea una simple fiebre – aseguró Marinette preocupada.

Chat noir se acercó a ella y la abrazó – hay que esperar que si lo sea – Chat se separó de ella y se volvió a la ventana – creo que la lluvia a parado, es mi señal de irme.

Chat noir comenzó a subir a la claraboya seguido por Marinette, ambos se detuvieron en el balcón mientras tanteaban el clima de la madrugada.

-te agradezco nuevamente por todo princesa, ahora me siento Purrrrfectamente bien.

Marinette no podía ocultar la preocupación de su rostro, pero sonrió a las palabras del minino.

-Descansa princesa, lo mereces – Chat dio media vuelta y estaba a punto de partir cuando un agarre en su muñeca lo detuvo.

Marinette lo miró con ojos suplicantes – Sabes que siempre eres bienvenido, ya sea que quieras hablar o simplemente tomar un poco de chocolate, estaré aquí para compartir contigo. No lo olvides.

Chat sintió que su corazón se doblaba lentamente con sus palabras, cogió sus delicadas manos entre las suyas – siempre lo tendré presente, princesa – le aseguró y con eso se perdió entre los edificios.

...

Finalmente tuve tiempo para escribir un núevo capítulo, debo de admitir que fue un poco dificíl de narrar, ya que para este punto decido que enfoque le quiero dar a la historia. Ya tengo algunas ideas para los futuros capítulos que espero escribir pronto. :)

Les agradezco a todos por el apoyo, y me alegra que estén disfrutando el fic, como siempre espero que cada capítulo sea de su agrado y que se sientan intrigados de como va a seguir la historia con nuestros queridos personajes.

Esto es todo por ahora, nos leemos pronto :) bye bye


	6. Es de mala suerte

_-Por aquí Chat Noir …. Tenemos que encontrar un lugar seguro – Ladybug corrió por las calles de París seguida por su fiel compañero. Sus expresiones no reflejaban más que cansancio y miedo._

_-Creo que lo perdimos mi Lady – dijo el héroe en negro mientras volvía la mirada hacia atrás._

_Los héroes siguieron corriendo hasta que llegaron a la torre Eiffel; se escondieron detrás de una viga mientras intentaban recuperarse; el viento soplaba fuertemente, las nubes grises se posaban sobre el oscuro cielo en París, Todos los habitantes dormían plácidamente, mientras en las calles a la luz las farolas se llevaba una inesperada batalla._

_-Llegó el momento Ladybug y Chat noir, no tienen a donde huir – anunció una escalofriante voz cerca del lugar donde se escondían los jóvenes._

_-Chat, no podremos escapar de esta – susurró Ladybug volviendo la atención a su compañero – tenemos que enfrentarlo._

_-sabes que estoy contigo mi señora – Chat se colocó en pie y se armó con su bastón – es hora de acabar con esto._

_Y así ambos dejaron su escondite para hacer frente a los seres más despreciables de todo París._

_-Veo que decidieron dar la cara – mencionó una voz femenina – es una lástima que tengan que morir, todavía son muy jóvenes._

_Ladybug preparó su yoyo y le dirigió una fría mirada a los enemigos – No tenemos que terminar esto así._

_-jajaja, pequeña ilusa, podrían ahorrarse mucho si solo nos entregan sus miraculous._

_-Ni en tus sueños – Esta vez fue Chat noir quien se interpuso – Hawk Moth, Mayura ; han aterrorizado París por mucho tiempo, pero su reinado termina ahora._

_Solo fue cuestión de segundos a que los villanos se lanzaran contra los cansados héroes, Ladybug se defendía con su yoyo a los ataques de Mayura, mientras Chat noir luchaba espada con espada contra Hawk Moth._

_-Esto se acaba ahora – Mayura dijo mientras lanzaba una pluma a los aires. De la nada apareció un gran monstruo, tenía el cuerpo de un león y cabeza de toro, tambien poseía una gran cola tan larga como el cuerpo de una serpiente. – Es su final._

_Y ante aquellas palabras el monstruo atacó a los héroes._

_Ladybug y Chat noir se miraron en shock mientras intentaban esquivar miles de ataques; la pelea siguió y siguió hasta que la gran bestia golpeo con su cola la estructura de la torre Eiffel; un gran chirrido fue suficiente para indicar que la estructura iba a colapsar, iban a ser aplastados._

_Chat noir se volvió a Ladybug, sus grandes ojos azules ahora tristes y sin esperanza fue lo único que necesito para llamar su poder, sacar fuerzas de donde no tenía y esperar que la torre se desintegrase apenas hiciera contacto con la destrucción en su mano._

_Sin embargo, en medio del caos la gran bestia se volvió a ellos, sus ojos prendidos en fuego se posaron en él y comenzó a avanzar, Chat noir sintió como su pulso se aceleraba rápidamente; Ladybug arrodillada a su lado sin esperanza, Hawk Moth y Mayura esperando el momento en que sus vidas terminaran para tomar los miraculous, la torre Eiffel a punto de aplastarlos y una gran bestia dispuesta a comerlos. No había salida._

_Chat noir aun con su poder activado le dio una última mirada a la superheroína – Lo siento mi señora – Susurró y después de eso golpeo el suelo con su poder._

_El grito ahogado de Ladybug fue lo último que escuchó antes de que todo se volviera negro._

…

Adrien se incorporó en su cama, el sudor recorría cada parte de su cuerpo y su pulso era más rápido que el segundero de un reloj. Él miró a todos lados en su oscura habitación mientras intentaba secarse el sudor y controlar la respiración.

-¿Otra vez soñaste con eso? – la suave voz de Plagg vino desde algún lugar en la oscuridad.

Adrien cerró los ojos, mientras asentía levemente, a los segundos sintió como la pequeña criatura se posaba en su hombro.

-¿quieres hablar de este?

-No importa como se desarrolle el sueño, siempre acaba de la misma manera – susurró el chico, mientras cogía su celular; el reloj marcaba las 2:30 a.m, después se volvió a su kwami – esta vez utilicé el cataclismo en el suelo cerca de la torre Eiffel que se estaba desplomando, Hawk moth, Mayura y una gran bestia nos tenían rodeados tambien. Después de eso todo se volvió negro.

El kwami de la destrucción suspiró tristemente mientras intentaba organizar sus pensamientos

-¿Cómo va la herida? – preguntó de repente.

Adrien siempre se sorprendió por la curiosidad de Plagg ante la herida en su costado, había pasado una semana desde que tuvo esa pelea con el sentimonstruo de Mayura, una semana desde que había obtenido esa marca y una semana en las que intentaba aparentar de que nada estaba pasando.

Durante esa semana intentó aparentar normalidad con su padre, Nathalie, su guardaespaldas y hasta con sus amigos. Se había asegurado de que los "supuestos indicios de fiebre" no fueran notables y actuó de la forma normal frente a todos, sin embargo cuando estaba solo en su habitación, todo el dolor se reunía nuevamente.

Afortunadamente tenía a Plagg, él siempre estaba ahí cuando comenzaba a sentirse mareado o necesitaba un poco de aire fresco. Su kwami era el único que podía acompañarlo frente a esta situación, Además se había estado comportando de forma extraña, ya no era el gruñón y dormilón kwami de la destrucción que pide camembert a cada segundo de su existencia, ahora él mismo permanecía más calmado de lo normal y no ponía objeción al despertarse en la madrugada con su dueño.

Adrien asintió y se levantó la camisa para revelar la extraña marca. Plagg se acercó y examino la extraña cicatriz de color morado.

-¿me vas a decir algún día, el porque te preocupa tanto esta marca? – cuestionó Adrien.

Plagg siempre hacía lo mismo cada vez que Adrien le pedía explicación sobre su comportamiento, normalmente le decía que no importaba y que volviera a dormir. Pero en estos momentos sentía que sus sospechas eran correctas. No podía ocultarle más la verdad al chico.

-¿Qué piensas Plagg? – insistió Adrien.

-bueno mmm Adrien, no se como vayas a tomar esto – comenzó el kwami, mientras volaba para quedar de frente a su compañero. – creo que tengo una sospecha de lo que te está pasando.

-¿te refieres al resfriado, mareos, náuseas, pesadillas …?

-Si, todo eso – confirmó el kwami, miró un momento a su dueño quien tenía una mirada determinada y asintió para que siguiera – Adrien, creo que hemos sido maldecidos.

-¿Qué? ¿a que te refieres?

-Bueno, ¿recuerdas que todo comenzó cuando fuiste golpeado por ese gran lagarto?

-cómo olvidarlo – suspiró el chico - ¿crees que todo esto se debe a un sentimonstruo?

-Bueno, me preocupa que sea más que eso – Plagg meditó unos segundos antes de continuar – hace mucho tiempo que no se sabe nada del miraculous del Pavo real, este despareció al mismo tiempo que el la mariposa.

-Tanto el poder de Duusu como el de Nooroo van ligados a las emociones, es por eso que su poder puede ser tomado y corrompido fácilmente. No se que pudo haber pasado en el tiempo que estuve inactivo, pero creo que el miraculous de Duusu tuvo un mal destino.

-¿estas sacando todas esas conclusiones por un sentimonstruo? – Adrien todavía se veía un poco escéptico ante la explicación de Plagg; pero aunque pareciera extraño, tenia que aceptar que su kwami llevaba siglos en este mundo y conocía más que él del poder y efectos de los miraculous.

-Bueno, no sería la primera vez que pasa; tanto los kwamis como los miraculous no tenemos límite, sin embargo ustedes los humanos no pueden soportar lo mismo que nosotros. Si el miraculous del pavo real fue maldecido, lo más probable es que su portador no tenga la mejor suerte en estos momentos. Y creo que algo de esa suerte llegó a nosotros.

-pero Plagg, ¿es eso posible? , no hemos hecho nada malo.

-lo se chico – el kwami voló y corrió algunos mechones de pelo del rostro de su elegido – pero creo que alguien más hizo algo que afecto de gran forma el miraculous de Duusu; el sentimonstruo que te atacó pudo haber estado afectado tambien por ese poder negativo; algo de ese poder debió de quedar en nosotros.

Plagg rio amargamente mientras continuaba – después de todo no es extraño pensar que una fuerza negativa se adhiera a nosotros, la destrucción siempre va a ir ligada a todo lo malo.

-creo que entiendo a lo que quieres llegar – Adrien cogió a su kwami y le dio un cálido abrazo – se que vamos a resolverlo.

-Lo siento mucho Adrien – el kwami se acurrucó aun más en su elegido – todo esto es mi culpa.

-No digas eso Plagg, nada de esto es tu culpa – Adrien se volvió a acostar, su kwami tambien se acomodó en la almohada a su lado – como dice mi señora, "todo tiene solución" .

-¿Incluso una fuerza mágica destructiva?

-Incluso una fuerza mágica destructiva – Adrien bostezo, y volvió a mirar la hora, 3:40 a.m – será mejor volver a dormir. Y después pensaremos cuales son nuestras opciones. Descansa Plagg.

-Duerme bien Adrien – susurró el kwami.

La habitación quedó en silencio, sin embargo ninguno de los dos pudo volver a dormir, sus mentes ahora vagaban a todo el caos que podría causar una maldición con el miraculous de la destrucción.

...

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado esté capítulo, creo que fue necesario expresar un poco los sentimientos de Plagg con respecto a todo, así que este fue el resultado. ¿que opinas de sus argumentos? ¿parecen lógicos? . se vienen muchas cosas más para esté fic, así que espero que estés disfrutando todo esto . Nos leemos pronto.


	7. Buscar la solución

**DISFRUTA LA LECTURA. :)**

...

-Excelente trabajo a todos – La señorita Bustier aplaudía a todos sus estudiantes por la presentación de trabajos. – Hubieron muchos proyectos e investigaciones interesantes.

-Si, como la de Adrien y Marinette sobre los dioses egipcios – Fue Alya quien habló entusiasmada – ¿No creen que el dios Seth y el dios Ra se asemejan un poco a Ladybug y Chat noir?

Adrien se giró en su asiento y se dirigió a la chica de coletas.

-Tenias razón Marinette, Alya definitivamente uniría los puntos.

Marinette sonrió en respuesta, mientras Alya seguía cautivada por la idea de los dioses egipcios.

-Creo que es un dato digno de estar en mi Ladyblog – concluyó .

-Gracias por su gran entusiasmo señorita Cesaire, se que muchas personas pueden encontrar el artículo interesante. – Dijo la maestra a la vez que sonaba el timbre de final de clases.

-No se olviden de realizar las páginas 40 y 41 para la próxima semana – y así todos los estudiantes comenzaron a salir del salón.

…

El grupo de amigos se reunió a las afueras de la escuela.

-Nino y yo saldremos más tarde al cine. ¿les gustaría venir? – Preguntó Alya mientras cogía de la mano a su novio. – hay una nueva película Estadounidense sobre super héroes.

-Se escucha genial Alya, pero tengo que cumplir con mi agenda de hoy. – Adrien se disculpó con el grupo, mientras ocultaba un pequeño bostezo – ya saben como se pone mi padre cuando intento cambiar de planes.

-Si, yo tambien quede de ayudarles a mis padres en la panadería – Mencionó Marinette – pero espero que disfruten mucho la película.

-Es una lástima que se lo pierdan – dijo Nino mientras se disponía a partir con Alya – Nos vemos mañana.

Alya se acercó a Marinette y le susurró – _No te preocupes, uno de estos días lograremos nuestra jugada_ – Alya le guiño el ojo a Marinette con complicidad y se alejó con Nino dejando una sonrojada Marinette.

-Es una lástima, me encantaría poder ir al cine con ustedes - suspiró Adrien a la vez bostezaba , nuevamente – lo siento

Marinette se volvió al chico rubio deseando que su rubor hubiera desaparecido.

-No te preocupes y se que pronto podremos ir … juntos – dijo soñadora, pero tragándose todo el tartamudeo, luego prestó más atención al rostro del chico - ¿estas bien? Te ves un poco cansado.

-No es nada, creo que he estado un poco ocupado con las últimas sesiones de fotos. – mintió un poco y decidió cambiar un poco el tema de conversación - Por cierto creo que no te agradecí lo suficiente por haber terminado nuestro proyecto…

-No tienes que agradecer, solo puse los toques finales. – dijo entre risas la chica.

-A toda la clase le gustó nuestro proyecto – La bocina se escuchó y ambos chicos dirigieron la mirada al auto negro donde ya estaba esperando el guardaespaldas de Adrien; El se volvió a Marinette, le regaló una de sus encantadoras sonrisas – hacemos un buen equipo.

Y con eso el chico se alejó, dejando a una hipnotizada Marinette.

Tikki negó suavemente al ver como su dueña se perdía en sus pensamientos.

-Marinette, debes de aprender a controlar tus emociones – dijo volando a su lado.

-Adrien piensa que hacemos un buen equipo – mencionó emocionada y con eso comenzó a hacer su camino a casa.

…..

-Todavía creo que te estas esforzando demasiado

-Solo han pasado 3 noches Plagg, y lo estoy manejando bien – Dijo Adrien mientras se lavaba el rostro y se secaba – Además nadie ha notado nada extraño.

-Tu amiga de coletas ciertamente lo notó – Corrió el kwami mientras volaba persiguiendo a su dueño con un pedazo de queso.

Adrien se detuvo – Mmm bueno si algo he aprendido en este tiempo, es que Marinette es muy difícil de convencer, además siempre esta pendiente de cada detalle.

Plagg trago todo el queso en un solo bocado y se posó en el hombro de Adrien.

-¿Entonces vas a seguir con la idea de quedarte despierto todas las noches?

Adrien dio otro bostezo, mientras se sentaba en su escritorio

-Es la única forma de no tener esas pesadillas, creo que está funcionando.

-Te estas enfermando más – reprochó el kwami

-¿Por qué dices eso? , si mal no recuerdo he estado sin esa molesta tos ya por dos días. Esa es una buena señal.

-Bueno, Tu padre insistió en jarabes para la tos, así que eso no viene al tema.

-¿Por qué no? , tu insistías que podía ser un mal indicio; y ya no está, así que las cosas van mejorando.

Plagg decidió no discutir más con su elegido, sabia que sus gatitos podían llegar a ser tan tercos como él mismo. Pero no podía negar que toda la situación le seguía pareciendo extraña.

El kwami de la destrucción recordó las sabias palabras de uno de los guardianes de la antigüedad, "_algunas cosas solo desaparecen para darle paso a algo mayor_"; el kwami no pudo evitar relacionar todo los sucesos de su actual gatito, con las sabias palabras del antiguo guardián.

-¿Estas listo Plagg? – Habló Adrien sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿listo? ¿para qué?

-Hoy nos toca patrulla, Aunque Hawk Moth esté más tranquilo de lo normal, no nos podemos confiar.

-¿Y si dejamos que Ladybug se encargue de la patrulla de hoy? Nosotros ya hemos trabajado mucho – Dijo el kwami dándole la espalda a su elegido.

Adrien negó con la cabeza, mientras cogía al gatito en sus manos.

-Mi señora ya hizo su patrulla ayer, hoy nos toca a nosotros.

-¿hay algo que te podría hacer cambiar de opinión? – preguntó el kwami conociendo la respuesta.

-Quizá un beso de Ladybug, pero por el momento . ¡PLAGG, LAS GARRAS!

Y así el kwami fue absorbido por el poder de anillo, y en donde estaba Adrien ahora estaba Chat noir.

Chat noir salto por la ventana y comenzó su patrulla por el lado este de la ciudad.

…

-No estoy muy segura Tikki – Exclamó Marinette mientras caminaba en círculos en su habitación.

-Pero Chat noir dijo que estaba bien, además Hawk Moth ha estado muy tranquilo en esta semana.

-Eso es lo que más me preocupa, no es bueno que haya tanta calma – Suspiró Marinette y se apoyó en su escritorio mientras miraba su collage de fotos de Adrien. Tikki se posó a su lado.

-Has visto a Chat noir casi toda la semana y él siempre te dice que se encuentra Purrrrfectamente – dijo Tikki imitando al héroe gatuno.

Marinette rio un poco ante esto último

-Ya se que él lo asegura, y después de todo Ladybug no tiene que saber que ha estado enfermo. Pero él le confeso a Marinette que se ha estado sintiendo mal y yo soy Ladybug, y no puedo estar a su lado y sentirme normal sabiendo que le esta ocultando algo importante a Ladybug que soy yo – Habló rápidamente la chica.

-Además en la última patrulla vi que no era tan rápido y se veía demasiado cansado.

-Tranquila Marinette, sabes que Chat noir no le quiere decir nada de eso a Ladybug para no preocuparla. Además ya fue casi una semana desde que hablaste con él como Marinette, Quizá Chat noir ya se sienta mejor y simplemente tenga muchos compromisos en su vida civil, y se sienta más cansado.

-Quizá tengas razón – suspiró Marinette mientras se dirigía a su cama – será mejor dormir y no pensar tanto en ese gato. Buenas noches Tikki.

Descansa Marinette. – Las luces se apagaron.

….

-Fuera Garras

Adrien terminó su transformación mientras bostezaba y se estiraba en su lugar. Después de eso le dio un trozo de camembert a su kwami.

-Ves Plagg, te dije que nada malo pasaría en la patrulla – dijo Adrien mientras se sentaba en su escritorio y abría el libro de física.

-Si casi caerte de dos edificios cuenta como nada, entonces estoy contigo – refutó el kwami.

Adrien volvió su mirada – solo estoy un poco cansado, eso es todo.

-Si sigues así, podrías caerte enserio y terminar como una pila pegajosa de camembert.

-Solo es cuestión de ser cuidadoso – dijo el chico mientras volvía su atención al libro – sabes que no seré capaz de dormir sin verme afectado por una pesadilla catastrófica.

Plagg suspiró y se volvió a la cama, no sabía que más podría hacer por beneficio de su dueño.

…

_-Es el final, Ríndanse Ladybug y Chat noir – Rió Hawk moth mientras miraba orgulloso su plan._

_-DAJALOS IR HAWK MOTH, ESTO ES ENTRE NOSOTROS – gruño Chat noir mientras miraba preocupado la escena._

_-Oh, realmente esto tambien los incluye a ellos, todo los parisinos fallaron en su misión de atraparlos, ahora pagaran las consecuencias._

_Hawk moth se encontraba en la cima de la torre Eiffel, a su lado estaba su fiel compañera Mayura quien estaba controlando un enorme sentimonstruo con aspecto de dragón._

_En el otro extremo del monumento habían alrededor de 20 parisinos amarrados con cuerdas y sin ninguna escapatoria._

_-Veo que no están dispuestos a hacer esto por las buenas – Hawk moth chasqueó los dedos, en segundos Mayura apareció atrás de él arrastrando con ella a una de las víctimas. – así que haremos esto por las malas, y creo que comenzaré mi plan con esta chica._

_Los ojos de Chat se abrieron ante la sorpresa y el miedo; el villano sujetó fuertemente a la chica y la posicionó al frente de la gran bestia que solo tenía el propósito de acabar con todo aquel que tuviera en frente._

_La chica en su poder intentó soltarse del agarre, solo logró que la cinta en su boca cayera._

_-¡AUXILIO!_

_Chat sostuvo fuertemente su bastón y se abalanzó contra Hawk moth, no iba a permitir que nadie le hiciera daño, no a ella, no a … Marinette._

_Chat noir luchó contra Hawk moth, mientras Ladybug se enfrentó a Mayura; fue una ardua pelea, pero al final ningún bando tuvo la ventaja._

_-Terminemos de una vez por todas – Anunció Mayura y con eso la gran bestia se dirigió a Marinette quien todavía estaba atada y demasiado cerca de la bestia._

_-¡CATACLISMO! - Chat noir actuó rápidamente, con su poder listo, se abalanzó contra la bestia alejándolo de Marinette._

_Todo fue un caos después de que su poder hiciera contacto con la piel del animal, una gran explosión se produjo en la torre y los gritos desesperados de Marinette y Ladybug fue lo último que escuchó antes de que todo fuera negro._

…

-AHHHH – Adrien se sobresaltó mientras caía de su silla agarrándose fuertemente la herida en su costado; se volvió a todas direcciones buscando alguna señal de monstruos o villanos en la oscuridad, pero estaba solo en su habitación. Se restregó un poco los ojos y decidió esperar a recuperar algo de respiración antes de pararse.

-Creo que tu plan fue un queso estropeado – la voz de su kwami vino en la oscuridad.

Adrien negó con la cabeza en resignación – no sé qué hacer Plagg, he pasado tres noches sin dormir, pero creo que mi cuerpo no resiste una cuarta.

Plagg vio como su elegido se ponía en pie un poco inestable y se dirigía al cuarto de baño; Adrien abrió el grifo y se lavó bien la cara con agua fría.

El chico dirigió su atención al espejo, podía verse, pero no era como solía lucir, su pelo estaba mas desorganizado que cuando era Chat noir, sus ojos verdes no reflejaban más que cansancio, se le era un poco complicado permanecer firme y aunque no lo quisiera admitir sabía que el temblor otra vez se estaba haciendo cargo de su cuerpo.

-Eres un desastre niño ¿Cómo vas a pasar desapercibido mañana?

-Creo que no podré ocultarlo, aunque trate de negarlo, se que mi padre se dará cuenta apenas me vea mañana en la mañana.

-eso se convertirá en un gran problema – suspiró cansando el kwami.

-lo sé – dijo Adrien, mientras volvía a la habitación, su visión se dirigió a la gran ventana y después a su celular. Eran las 11:30 P.M. - ¿Plagg?

-¿Si chico?

-¿te importaría si salimos un rato? Creo que necesito despejar un poco mi mente.

-¿pero a donde irás? No puedes simplemente salir otra vez y deambular por ahí en la condición que estas. – advirtió Plagg.

-Bueno, en realidad, creo que sé a dónde ir – dijo Adrien mientras bostezaba.

-¿te refieres a la chica de la panadería? – indagó el kwami, mientras comenzaba a sentir que se le aguaba la boca con solo pensar en los deliciosos panes acompañados de queso.

-Si. Marinette … Hace aproximadamente una semana que caí en su balcón como Chat noir – recordó el chico – ella no dudó en ayudarme y acogerme mientras pasaba la tormenta.

-No si estaría mal aprovechar la oferta que me hizo esa noche antes de partir – Adrien miró al kwami finalmente – no quiero parecer descortés y mucho menos incomodarla, solo creo que necesito un amigo; y tambien quiero - habló más bajo - asegurarme de que ella esté bien.

Plagg lo miró un poco confundido. pero supuso que la chica de coletas estuvo involucrada en su pesadilla; el kwami analizó la idea del chico y por fortuna no le encontró ninguna objeción, quizá pasar tiempo con la identidad civil de Ladybug no fuera tan mala idea. Solo esperaba que Tikki no lo reprendiera por permitirle aquello.

-Está bien chico – dijo Plagg y se posicionó al frente de su dueño – solo espero una buena ración de Camembert cuando lleguemos nuevamente.

-Gracias Plagg – agradeció el chico, y por segunda vez en la noche llamó su transformación.

...

Fin de otro capítulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado. :)


	8. ¿Te gustan las películas?

_Toc toc toc_

Marinette se despertó con el suave golpeteo en la claraboya, se estiró y miró perezosamente en la oscuridad a donde se suponía que estaba su kwami .

-¿Escuchaste eso Tikki? – susurró

-viene de arriba – respondió suavemente y se acercó más a su dueña - ¿Crees que sea él?

Marinette consideró la idea, y sonrió un poco – No veo porque no, nadie más podría escalar hasta mi balcón y tocar la claraboya a casi media noche.

La chica se levantó de su lugar y prendió su lampara de noche, Tikki ya estaba escondida cerca de la máquina de coser, así sin más preámbulo abrió lentamente la compuerta para confirmar a su invitado.

-Hola Chat, me alegro que hayas aceptado mi propuesta – saludo ella, detallando a su compañero.

-Lo siento por despertarte princesa … yo mmm quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien – Chat habló un poco apenado. No era para nada fácil aparecer en la casa de tu amiga a altas horas de la noche y pretender que todo era normal.

Por otro lado la chica se quedó pensando en lo que dijo su compañero, no entendía a que se debía su preocupación por ella. Pero ahora estaba más que segura que algo le debía de estar molestando.

-Mmm yo estoy bien gracias – respondió simplemente – será mejor que entres, esta haciendo frio allí afuera.

Chat asintió y siguió a la chica dentro de la habitación.

-¿Te gustaría comer algo o quizá algo de beber? – ofreció Marinette a su invitado.

-No, creo que estoy bien . Pero te lo agradezco princesa – respondió educadamente, mientras miraba a toda la habitación, iluminada solamente con la lampara de noche.

Ambos jóvenes tomaron asiento en la tumbona y permanecieron en silenció Dios sabe por cuánto tiempo.

Chat jugaba distraídamente con sus dedos enguantados – _Esto es una locura, no debería de estar aquí. ¿en que estabas pensado Adrien? , solo lograste despertar a Marinette, ella obviamente iba a estar bien, solo fue una tonta pesadilla. Quizá si …_

-¿Chat? .. ¿Chat?

-Ehhh. ¿Qué? – El héroe salió de sus pensamientos y le devolvió la atención a una intrigada chica a su lado.

-¿esta todo bien? Te ves un poco preocupado – Marinette se acercó un poco para detallarlo mejor – de hecho creo que te ves algo cansado.

-_¿Cómo lo hace? Esta chica se da cuenta de todo_.

-Bueno, la vida de superhéroe no es fácil – Chat decidió desviar un poco el tema – ya sabes, aunque Hawk Moth no envíe tantos akumas como lo acostumbrado, no significa que el mal está de vacaciones. Ya sabes hay que seguir patrullando y verificar que todo esté en orden.

-de todas maneras, tu nunca te ves tan cansado en las patrullas – Marinette se golpeó internamente – Es decir no es como si yo supiera como te ves durante las patrullas, solo digo por lo que he visto en el Ladyblog, ya sabes mi amiga lo dirige, jajaja( risa nerviosa). "_Buen trabajo Marinette."_

-Oh, creí que con la mascara no se notaría – analizó el héroe.

-¿Chat? ¿Por qué no estas durmiendo bien? ¿es debido a los dolores que me contaste la última vez? ¿todavía lo sientes? – Marinette no quería parecer muy obvia y revelar que sabía más del héroe de lo que suponía como civil; sin embargo no podía evitar que su preocupación se hiciera cargo de ella.

-wow, tranquila princesa son muchas preguntas.

-Bueno, creo que tenemos tiempo – aclaró la chica mientras cruzaba sus piernas y le prestaba toda la atención a su compañero. – quizá hablar de ello te ayude a sentirte mejor, así como la última vez.

Chat asintió mientras intentaba ocultar algunos bostezos - la verdad es que, no he logrado descansar bien por al menos 4 noches.

El chico se acomodó mejor en la tumbona, mientras estiraba brazos y piernas – no se si se alcance a detallar bien en la grabaciones de Alya, pero durante esta semana he estado un poco lento, ya no soy capaz de seguirle el paso a mi señora y me canso mucho más rápido.

Marinette analizó la explicación de su compañero mientras se acercaba más a él y colocaba una mano sobre su frente.

-Mmm, no tienes fiebre – después comprobó su pulso – el pulso se siente bien, a un ritmo normal.

Chat quedó tranquilo mientras Marinette comprobaba su estado.

-Tienes una buena temperatura – La chica se alejó un poco y quedó pensativa mientras volvía a analizar la situación – No tienes ninguno de los síntomas de los que me hablaste, así que no creo que tu fiebre haya persistido.

-por suerte no – rio un poco el chico – pero … lastimosamente sigo teniendo todos esos síntomas.

-No en este momento sin embargo – aclaró – pero siempre aparecen en algún momento del día o cuando intento dormir.

Marinette se sorprendió ante la confesión de superhéroe, eso definitivamente aclaraba el porque no estaba descansando. Pero sentía que había mucho más que eso, habían aun muchas preguntas al aire.

-¿tienes alguna idea de porque te esta pasando eso? – preguntó ella mientras ponía su mano el hombro en forma de confort.

Chat no respondió inmediatamente, no sabía si estaba llegando muy lejos con la chica, no sabía cuanta información podría soltar sin revelar demasiado sobre su vida civil. Además ya había muchas cosas en que pensar y no quería sumar más problemas.

-creo que solo estoy teniendo muchas cosas en que pensar en mi vida civil – mintió pero no muy convencido y por la mirada que le estaba dando Marinette al parecer tampoco ella.

-No te veo muy seguro – mencionó ella, mientras hacía que el la mirara fijamente – sabes que puedes confiar en mí, podría ayudarte.

Él suspiró pesadamente y volvió a mirar al suelo – lo se princesa, es solo que hay cosas que creo son mejor mantener en secreto. ¿entiendes?

Marinette se sorprendió ante estas palabras, nunca pensó que Chat noir insistiera en mantener un secreto; pero entendía su punto, tambien recordó que no era Ladybug sino Marinette en estos momentos, así que decidió no insistir, quizá con el tiempo las cosas fueran cambiando.

-Entiendo – Dijo tranquilamente ella , mientras se levantaba de su lugar y se dirigía a la computadora; Chat la siguió con la mirada un poco confuso. Ella inició el pc y se adentró en la web, después se volvió a él – ¿te gustaría ver una película?

Chat la miro confundido, no esperaba despertar a Marinette para que ella le ofreciera una noche de películas. Sin embargo no sonaba como una mala idea ya que no podía dormir.

-¿estas segura princesa? , creo que ya te he desvelado demasiado – dijo suavemente.

-realmente no tengo nada de sueño, y ya que por lo visto tu tampoco puedes dormir podremos utilizar el tiempo para una buena película – si algo había aprendido en casi dos años de trabajar con Chat noir es que algunos pequeños actos pueden marcar la diferencia en la vida de alguien, y ahora ese alguien era Chat noir, Marinette sonrió y le hizo señas al chico para que se acercara a ver los diferentes géneros en el buscador de Google. - ¿Qué clase de películas te gustan?

-realmente veo de todo – aseguró el chico – así que puedes escoger cualquiera que te guste.

Marinette miró la lista de películas y hubo una que llamo su atención - ¿has visto alguna vez la familia Belier?

-Muchas personas me la han recomendado, pero realmente no he tenido el tiempo para verla.

Marinette sonrió mientras colocaba a reproducir la película, después lanzó algunas almohadas y cobertores desde su cama, mientras Chat los organizaba en el suelo al lado de la tumbona.

Ambos se sentaron en la improvisada cama y sin hablar de más, la película comenzó …

…..

Chat noir estaba disfrutando mucho la película, las conversaciones en base a lenguaje de señas eran muy interesantes y los personajes muy graciosos; La película iba al menos por la mitad cuando el chico sintió un pequeño apoyo en su hombro.

Parpadeó varias veces para enfocar su mirada nocturna, y se dio cuenta de que su compañera no había sobrevivido a toda la película.

Chat sonrió mientras detallaba a la chica de coletas apoyada en su hombro, suspiró al ver lo tranquila que se veía en su sueño. El chico busco a su alrededor una de las mantas que había cerca y la envolvió con ella.

Marinette suspiró felizmente mientras se acurrucaba más cerca de él, Chat se quedó estático en su lugar, nunca se había visto en una situación con esta antes; debería de sentirse incomodo o algo por le estilo, pero todos los sentimientos fueron de calma; así abrazó un poco a la chica en su posición y decidió seguir viendo la película.

Sin embargo no todos los planes salen como se esperan, a los pocos minutos el gatito tambíen se había quedado dormido.

…

Marinette parpadeó pesadamente, bostezó un poco mientras miraba a su alrededor; lo primero que se dio cuenta era que no estaba en su cama, su miraba vagó desde el computador en estado de reposo y luego hasta la cama improvisada que había hecho antes con Chat noir… ¿Chat noir?.

La chica se movió lentamente, quitándose la manta que tenía encima .. _Chat noir debió de cubrirme cuando me quedé dormida_.. ella miró al gatito a su lado, supuso que tarde que temprano el sueño tambien lo vencería. Después de todo y por lo que sabía, él no estaba teniendo un buen descanso durante esta semana.

Marinette se levantó de su lugar tratando de no despertar al chico, se dirigió a apagar el computador y después se acercó a la pequeña cama improvisada cerca a la máquina de coser.

-Ptss ¿Tikki? ¿estas por aquí? – susurró la chica.

-Aquí estoy Marinette – habló una vocecita a su lado. – estoy despierta.

-¿sabes hace cuanto que se quedó dormido? - Dijo señalando al héroe en la oscuridad.

-No fue hace mucho, se quedó dormido antes de que terminara la película eso fue hace como media hora.

Marinette aprovechó la luz de la lamparita que seguía encendida y miro la hora en el reloj de pared … 3:30 A.M.

-¿Crees que debería despertarlo? – preguntó ella mientras volvía a su compañero – realmente se veía muy cansado.

-Bueno, no puede estar aquí cuando tu mamá suba a despertarte – habló Tikki.

-Cierto, podríamos darle una hora más de sueño, y luego lo despertamos – Marinette comenzó a subir los escalones hasta su cama, mientras Tikki volaba para darle una breve inspección al dueño de Plagg.

Aunque a simple vista se viera muy normal, había algo que tenía desconcertada a la kwami, Chat noir estaba profundamente dormido, pero su mano se había movido para hacer presión a su costado; Tikki se acercó más hasta sentir como su respiración se tornaba agitada. Ella no necesitó más señal, a esto era lo que se estaba refiriendo Chat noir.

-Marinette ven, rápido – Tikki voló de regreso a su dueña y la alertó – es Chat noir.

Marinette no necesitó más explicación, bajo rápidamente las escaleras y se acercó a donde estaba su compañero; colocó la mano suavemente sobre su hombro, sintió como el pequeño temblor se estaba haciendo cargo de él, la respiración se estaba tornando agitada y su mano apretaba fuertemente su costado.

-Chat… Chat… despierta – Marinette lo sacudió suavemente – Chat … Chat noir.

El chico se levantó bruscamente, parpadeó innumerables veces, mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración.

-Esta bien Chat … todo está bien – susurró Marinette a su lado – recuerda inhala y exhala por la boca lentamente.

Chat siguió las instrucciones como la última vez hasta que logro calmarse un poco, sin embargo sentía un horrible mareo después de esta pesadilla, se llevó la mano a la frente y cerró nuevamente los ojos, mientras sentía como Marinette comenzaba a hacer círculos en su espalda.

-te traeré un poco a agua – mencionó Marinette mientras salía rápidamente por la escotilla.

El héroe se quedó en su misma posición hasta que Marinette volvió con un vaso con agua.

-Bebe esto, te hará sentir mejor – le entregó el vaso y vio como el chico dejaba de apretar su costado por recibirlo.

Chat sintió como el agua le ayudaba a sentirse un poco mejor, pero aunque no lo quisiera admitir no sería suficiente.

-¿estas mejor? – preguntó Marinette claramente preocupada.

-si. si , Gracias princesa. – susurró mientras sentía que el temblor comenzaba a desaparecer.

-¿te pasa esto todas las noches? – preguntó ella sentándose a su lado.

-Me pasa desde hace unos días… son solo pesadillas. – respondió con la mirada baja.

-¿te gustaría hablar de ellas? – ofreció Marinette.

Chat negó con la cabeza, mientras comenzaba a levantarse. Se aseguró de que el mareo ya no estaba tan fuerte y miró la hora en su batuta.

-será mejor que me vaya. Ya esta muy tarde y ambos tenemos clases dentro de unas horas. – dijo mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras.

-pero Chat, no puedes irte así, no te ves bien – dijo Marinette deteniéndolo por la muñeca, sintiendo a través del material de su traje lo frio que se encontraba.

Chat descendió la escala y se acercó a la preocupada chica, el la rodeó en un abrazó y después le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

-No te preocupes princesa… he logrado dormir, aunque sea por unos minutos. – dijo él mientras se alejaba, sin embargo se detuvo al sentir como Marinette lo agarraba nuevamente.

-¿Volverás esta noche? , podríamos ver otra pelicula.

-No veo porque no – y con eso Chat abrió la escotilla y abandonó la habitación, dejando más preguntas que respuestas y a una sonrojada chica en medio de todo.

...

Gracias por leer, espero hayas disfrutado el capítulo, nos leemos pronto. :)


	9. Protegerte

-No se vayan, son las noticias – La voz de Nadja Chamack resonaba a través de todos los radios y televisores de la ciudad del amor – Seguimos en vivo, cubriendo la lucha de nuestros héroes contra la última creación de Hawk Moth.

-Esta vez se trata de un joven universitario, su akuma se hace llamar "Freedog" ; por lo que vemos nuestros héroes han decidido llamar a algunos refuerzos. Sigan en sintonía.

….

Ladybug, Chat noir, Rena Rouge y Carapace se encontraban en lo alto de un tejado, viendo sus opciones contra el villano en forma de perro gigante.

-Creo que este akuma será sencillo – habló Chat noir, mientras se apoyaba a su bastón – puedo hacer de carnada, lo llevamos a una trampa y ya tu te encargas de quitar el akuma y volver todo a la normalidad.

Ladybug sin embargo se quedó pensativa, a simple vista sería muy fácil derrotar a la criatura, pero su mente tenía otro plan; uno en el que Chat noir no hiciera de carnada y permaneciera a salvo.

-Creo que tengo otra idea gatito – Dijo Ladybug y despues se volvió a los otros héroes – Rena, crearás la ilusión de un gato y harás que guie al akuma hacía ese callejón.

-Carapace, tu estarás esperándolo allí, y cuando se vea acorralado utilizas tu campo de protección para evitar que escape, por último yo me deshago del akuma. – habló decidida la chica.

-eh, mi Lady ¿y qué hago yo? – habló el héroe en negro mientras llamaba la atención de todos – no es por entrometerme en tu plan, ni en discriminar tu ilusión Rena – dijo volviéndose a la heroína con motivo de zorro – es solo que creo que sería más eficiente que fuera yo; después de todo el akuma tiene ordenes de capturar los miraculous, estará más interesado en seguirme que en solo perseguir un gato.

Ladybug no podía argumentar con su lógica, ese plan era mil veces mejor y mucho más asertivo; pero no podía dejar que Chat entrara en la lucha, al menos no por ahora. Ella se volvió a los otros héroes.

-Rena, Carapace prepárense – la pareja asintió y saltó de la edificación a sus respectivos puestos.

Ladybug comenzó a girar su yo-yo lista para saltar, pero fue detenida por un guante negro en su mano. Ella se volteó a su compañero, pero no lo miro a los ojos.

-¿mi señora? , siento que acá hay gato encerrado – Chat habló seriamente, Ladybug siguió mirando a otra dirección – ambos sabemos que podemos vencer a este akuma sin la necesidad de los demás.

Ladybug siguió mirando a otra dirección, quería explicarle a su compañero sus motivos, pero estaría revelando más de lo que se suponía que debía conocer.

-¿Por qué llamaste a Rena y a Carapace? , sabes que puedo ser la carnada y llevarlo a la trampa y ahí quitarle el akuma – volvió a hablar el chico, Ladybug seguía sin mirarlo, la situación ya estaba demasiado extraña a este punto y el héroe solo tuvo una explicación clara del extraño comportamiento de su compañera.

-Mi Lady ¿ no confías en mí? – preguntó suavemente.

No tardó segundos en obtener toda la atención de la chica, sus suaves ojos azules miraban sorprendidos y un poco asustados a los brillantes, confundidos y visiblemente cansados ojos verdes de gato.

Fue Ladybug quien ahora colocó la mano sobre el hombro de su compañero llamando su atención.

-No es eso Chat, confío en ti con mi vida – fue sincero todo lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿entonces porque no me dejas luchar? , nunca me has excluido de un plan, Somos equipo – aclaró el chico suavemente.

-Es solo que … - Suspiró, no podía decirle que conocía por lo que estaba pasando, no podía decirle que sabía sobre los dolores y las noches en pesadillas. Quizá su única respuesta sea decirle lo obvio – es solo que en estas semanas no has sido tú mismo Chat.

Ladybug sintió al instante como su compañero se ponía rígido ante su aclaración.

-No llegas a tiempo a las patrullas, tu patrulla individual se hace siempre más larga, ya no corres tan rápido como solías ser, ni siquiera a cuatro patas – Esto parecía más una acusación que una explicación, Ladybug se golpeo mentalmente mientras veía como su compañero se avergonzaba a cada frase, tendría que mejorar eso – no eres tu Chat, desde hace dos semanas he notado que algo te pasa.

-No soy nadie para entrometerme en tu vida personal – aclaró nuevamente – pero te conozco gatito, te he conocido por más de un año y se cuándo algo no está bien. Además no lo digo solo porque parece que no hayas dormido en meses.

Chat dejó caer al instante su postura, sabía que Ladybug tarde que temprano hablaría por una explicación.

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo Chat – volvió a hablar ella, ganándose nuevamente la atención del chico – entiendo el porque no me habías dicho nada, pero debes de entender que me preocupo por ti más de lo que piensas.

-No solo eres un compañero, eres mi amigo – Ladybug sonrió recordando que ya le había dicho esas palabras una noche de invierno – y por eso quiero protegerte, eso es lo que hacemos tu y yo, nos protegemos el uno al otro.

-emm ….. yo .. – Chat suspiró un poco derrotado, no esperaba nada de eso, pero sabía que la chica tenía razón – lo siento mucho mi señora.

-No pasa nada gatito – Dijo Ladybug mientras lo envolvía en un confortable abrazo – solo recuerda, que estaré aquí siempre que me necesites y haré todo lo posible para ayudarte.

Chat noir aun en el abrazó recordó que esas mismas palabras le había dicho Marinette hace más de una semana, justo la noche en la que cayó a su balcón.

-Te lo agradezco mi Lady – dijo cuando se separaron , Chat se rascó el cuello un poco nervioso – es solo que hay muchas cosas en las que tengo que pensar y entender primero.

Ladybug asintió entendiendo perfectamente sus palabras – esta bien Chat, cuando estés listo sabes que puedes venir a mi – dijo con toda la sinceridad, entendía su situación, más de lo que él imaginaba.

Como Marinette, ella había estado compartiendo con Chat todas las noches desde hace una semana, él había aceptado su oferta y siempre después de su patrulla, llegaba a su balcón en busca de compañía; Las películas fueron su pasatiempo principal, pero habían noches en las que solo se sentaban en el balcón a hablar tranquilamente.

Algunas veces el héroe se quedaba dormido, pero no duraba mucho, antes de que se despertara agitado y con dolor por alguna pesadilla, Marinette siempre lo apoyaba y confortaba después de estas, nunca lo empujaba a hablar sobre ellas pues sabía que cuando él estuviera seguro podría compartirlas con ella; no era una situación distinta para con Ladybug.

La chica iba a responder cuando de repente su yo-yo comenzó a sonar, ella lo miro separándose de su abrazo con el héroe.

-Ladybug el villano se está alejando – era la voz de Rena Rouge – se dirige a los campos Elíseos

-Está bien Rena, voy para allá ….

-Mi Lady espera – Chat noir la volvió a detener antes de que saltara – déjame ayudar. Podremos capturar más rápido el akuma si viene por mí.

Ladybug lo pensó un momento y suspiró al saber que no había nada que pudiera hacer para detener a su compañero.

-Esta bien Chat, le diré a Rena que lo traiga de regreso y tu podrás encargarte del resto – dijo Ladybug, mientras se preparaba a saltar finalmente, pero ahora con Chat noir a su lado.

-eh ¿mi señora? – Chat se detuvo antes de saltar.

-¿si? – preguntó ella.

-Gracias; realmente creo que necesitaba escuchar eso – dijo el héroe brindándole una sonrisa sincera.

La heroína sonrió – siempre que lo necesites – una gran explosión y miles de aullidos se escucharon cerca de su ubicación.

-Creo que es el momento. ¿listo gatito?

-Claro que si mi Lady.

Y con eso ambos saltaron a la acción; con sus cuerpos y habilidades enfocados en la batalla, pero su mente y corazón centrados el uno en el otro.

...

FIN DE OTRO CAPÍTULO.

Como siempre espero que haya sido de su agrado; les agradezco a todos por dejarme sus buenos comentarios, siempre me alegra leerlos y me animan a seguir escribiendo. :) Nos leemos en la próxima.


	10. Una noche difícil

-… Solo creo que esas cosas deberían prohibirlas, no entiendo como hacen ustedes para caminar con eso todo el día – Chat noir se quejaba de su experiencia de hace un año con Reflekta, mientras Marinette intentaba contener carcajadas.

Si bien había estado ahí cuando pasó, recordarlo no era tan gracioso como cuando Chat noir contaba su punto de vista sobre la historia.

-Desde ese momento consideré a Reflekta en mi lista de los peores akumas que hemos enfrentado.

-¿Tienes una lista de akumas? – preguntó Marinette mientras volvía a recobrar su respiración, después de reírse quién sabe por cuánto tiempo.

-Es como una lista mental – dijo Chat mientras recordaba algo más – los organizo según la situación; aparte de Reflekta, a esta lista tambien pertenece la titiritera, cupido negro, princesa fragancia, maledictador…

-¿y que situación es esa? – preguntó Marinette interesada.

Chat bajó un poco la cabeza y suspiro pesadamente – los akumas en los que he sido un completo inútil.

El rostro de Marinette cambió drásticamente, en definitiva no esperaba esa respuesta.

-Esos akumas que se apoderan de mí, o me influyen de alguna manera, son los peores – continúo Chat mientras dirigía su mirada al estrellado cielo nocturno. – solo me hacen pensar, en que tan equivocada fue la decisión de la persona que me entregó el miraculous.

Marinette se sobresaltó a escuchar lo último, no creía que Chat noir pensara eso de si mismo, siempre se mostró tan confiado, extrovertido, optimista. Esas palabras no eran de aquel chico que solía volverla loca con coqueteos y juegos de palabras.

La chica colocó una mano en su hombro llamando su atención, ella se mostró calmada y segura – ya no tienes que preocuparte de eso Chat, ha pasado tiempo desde que esos villanos fueron derrotados; además Ladybug siempre luchará a tu lado sin importar lo que pase.

Chat no mostró signos de sentirse mejor – lo se princesa, estoy seguro de eso, pero es inevitable pensar que tan segura esté ella de mí.

-¿A que te refieres? – preguntó Marinette un poco sorprendida por el repentino rumbo de toda esta charla.

-Me refiero princesa a que no es muy diferente a como me siento en estos momentos, a como me había sentido cuando me he visto afectado por algún akuma. – Chat se movió un poco en su posición para quedar frente a la chica – supongo que viste las noticias de hace unos días, la del perro gigante.

-por supuesto, Rena Rouge y Carapace estuvieron con ustedes. Al final lograron derrotarlo, como siempre – dijo Marinette recordando todos los sucesos de ese día, pero ignorando la intensión de la verdadera situación.

-Si – suspiró el chico – la lucha contra ese akuma no era diferente a la que tuvimos con clima tempestuoso o señor pichón o inclusive gigantitán. Era un akuma que podríamos derrotar fácilmente.

Fue obvio para Marinette la intensión de las palabras del héroe, ya habían hablado de eso ese mismo día, antes de vencer a "Freedog", pero al parecer la situación seguía persiguiendo al chico.

-Rena Rouge y Carapace ni siquiera hubieran sido necesarios; pero … - Chat suspiró pesadamente – ella los llamó ya que necesitaba sentir la seguridad de ganar, que yo no le podía dar.

Marinette trató de aparentar que toda esa confesión no le afectaba, pero le fue un poco complicado intentar ocultar algunas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir o el efecto que tuvieron esas palabras.

-Solo desearía poder brindarle esa seguridad – Chat intentó ocultar un pequeño bostezó mientras volvía a mirar a la chica – perdón por molestarte con esto princesa. creo que me dejé llevar un poco con mis pensamientos.

-Siempre podrás hablar conmigo Chat - dijo Marinette intentando que su voz sonara confiada – estas lidiando con muchas en estos momentos, y si esta es la forma en que te puedo ayudar, entonces no dudes en seguir viniendo a mí.

Una ráfaga helada vino antes de que un trueno se escuchara a lo lejos, y un relámpago iluminara la ciudad.

-será mejor que entremos – dijo Marinette mientras se levantaba de la silla y se dirigía a la claraboya, Chat noir la siguió mientras intentaba ocultar más bostezos.

-Creo que tendremos un día frio para mañana – volvió a hablar la chica mientras bajaba las escaleras a su habitación – te gustaría algo de chocolate caliente – dijo dirigiéndose al chico e intentando que no pensara más en el tema– será bueno para este clima.

-Suena perrrfecto

Marinette asintió con una sonrisa y bajó las escaleras intentando hacer le menor ruido posible, para no despertar a sus padres.

La chica no demoró ni 5 minutos en preparar un rico chocolate caliente con una pizca de canela, miró a su alrededor y vio unos cuantos croissants que habían quedado de la venta del día. Supuso que algo de comer tambien vendría bien. Así se encaminó nuevamente con la bandeja en mano.

-Chat mira, tambien traje crois… - Marinette termino de subir las escaleras rápidamente y cerró la claraboya a sus espaldas, dejó la bandeja en el suelo y se acercó a donde cierto superhéroe estaba arrodillado al lado de la tumbona, su mano apretaba su costado mientras tenía problemas para respirar.

Marinette se acercó rápidamente y lo ayudó a sentarse, después tomó su pulso, estaba demasiado agitado. Tratando de no perder la calma cogió una de las toallas que se encontraban cerca a la mesa y limpió las gotas de sudor que comenzaban a resbalar por el rostro del muchacho.

-vamos Chat, recuerda inhala por la nariz y exhala por la boca, lentamente – Marinette colocó su mano en su pecho para sentir mejor la palpitación, mientras que la otra sostenía la toalla. – Inhala , exhala.

Chat siguió obediente las ordenes de Marinette, tenía los ojos cerrados con el fin de que el mareo no se prolongara, pero los otros síntomas parecían hacerse cargo de él. _Inhala … exhala … inhala … exhala._

Nada de esto era nuevo para él, casi todos los días le pasaba lo mismo, pero normalmente, se encontraba en su cuarto, solo con Plagg quien se encargaba de ayudarle en lo que fuera posible para un kwami.

Esta era la primera vez que Marinette presenciaba este ataque, si haber visto a Chat noir despertarse repentinamente en mal estado por una pesadilla era lo suficientemente malo, esto lo terminaba de empeorar.

Sintió como su pulso se iba calmando, y como el agarre en su costado tambien fue más suave; hasta este momento Marinette no se había dado de cuenta que las lagrimas corrían libremente por su rostro. Nunca había presenciado algo así y nunca se imagino que lo haría con su compañero de batalla.

Chat comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, la mano en su costado se dirigió a su cabeza con el fin de que las nauseas no se hicieran cargo de él. Ya era suficiente con que Marinette hubiera presenciado eso, no tenía la intensión de que lo último que comió terminara haciendo un desastre la habitación de la chica.

Tragó grueso intentando desaparecer la sensación y finalmente abrió los ojos, la habitación iluminada por la lamparita de noche, un plato con croissants y dos tazas de chocolate al lado de la escalera, y lo más importante una chica al frente sus ojos azules y rostro bañados en lágrimas. No era la mejor visión, Chat se empezó a sentir terriblemente mal por poner así a la chica que lo ha estado acompañando todas estas noches.

-Mari … yo – su voz fue más apagada de lo que pensaba, carraspeo un poco y la miró apenado – lo .. siento princ…

El héroe fue rodeado en un abrazo antes de que pudiera terminar su oración, aceptó el abrazo y lo correspondió mientras disfrutaba de aquella sensación y dejaba que el dolor terminara de irse, al menos por el momento.

Marinette no sabia como explicar esa necesidad de solo sentirlo y estar lo más cerca posible de él, no sabría como explicarle después al héroe de su atrevimiento, pero lo único que quería en ese momento era saber que él estaba ahí, con ella.

Sintió como su abrazo fue correspondido y para mayor tranquilidad sintió como su respiración había logrado normalizarse; por su parte su rostro seguía cubierto de lágrimas, pero a quien podría importarle eso en estos momentos.

Permanecieron por un buen rato en esa posición, hasta que Marinette aflojó su agarre, y miró detalladamente el rostro del chico. Él tambien la miró y le dio una pequeña sonrisa culpable.

-Lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso princesa – susurro todavía tratando de recuperar su voz.

-¿esto es lo que te pasa todos los días? – sintió la necesidad de preguntar, pero no era exactamente lo que quería hablar con él ahora.

Chat asintió lentamente – normalmente los afronto en mi habitación, con mi kwami .

Marinette no pudo evitar imaginarse esa situación, Chat noir solo en su cuarto junto a Plagg, tratando de restablecerse a si mismo. No era para nada agradable de pensar.

-Será mejor que me vaya … ya te cause demasiadas emociones por hoy – dijo lentamente el héroe mientras intentaba levantarse.

Marinette lo ayudo a ponerse sobre sus pies y lo apoyó en sus hombros, después lo guio hasta las escaleras que daban a su cama. Le ayudó a subir las pocas escaleras; Chat le dio una pequeña sonrisa en señal de disculpa y comenzó a estirar el brazo para abrir la claraboya, pero fue detenido por la chica a su lado.

-No creas que te dejaré ir así – dijo suavemente – no estás en condiciones.

-pero princesa, ya he ….

-No lo digas, nunca serás un problema – interrumpió esta, después se recostó en su gran peluche con forma de gato y le hizo una señal a Chat para que se recostara en sus piernas.

Él lo miró al principio un poco sorprendido, pero aceptó la invitación, después de todo conocía a Marinette y sabia que no lo dejaría salir de ahí, al menos no después de haber presenciado eso. Pero no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿estas segura princesa?

-No puedo dejarte ir así Chat, además de que no has dormido bien en casi dos semanas, casi me sacas el corazón al verte así.

-No quiero que te sientas comprometida con nada – suspiró el chico – nunca fue mi intensión involucrarte en tanto.

-demasiado tarde gatito – ella lo ayudó a acostar y lo miró decidida – ya estamos juntos en esto.

Tanto Marinette como Chat se sonrojaron un poco, la chica no sabía de donde estaba sacando tanto valor para hablar así con Chat; por otro lado Adrien nunca se había sentido tan seguro desde que su madre había desaparecido, quizá tener algo de apoyo con todo no sería tan malo.

-ahora, intenta descansar y recuperar algo de fuerzas – miró el reloj a su lado – todavía faltan 3 horas para que mis padres se levanten. Puedes intentar dormir un rato.

-Sabes que no puedo dormir princesa, ya has visto lo de las pesad…

-Lo se , solo inténtalo – dijo Marinette, y Chat asintió sin tener más excusas.

Ella se quedó ahí viendo como intentaba conciliar el sueño y al final logró dormirse, no paso mucho hasta que el sueño tambien la venció.

...

Finalmente otro capítulo, espero como siempre poder compensar un poco mi tardanza. Finalmente encontré el momento y la inspiración para sentarme a escribir.

Sin más que decir nos leemos la próxima vez. bye bye :)


	11. Somos Amigos

La alarma se activó a las 7:30, el constante pitido solo fue una molestia para la joven estudiante que intentó apagarlo sin éxito alguno. Quizá cinco minutos más de sueño fueran buena idea.

-¡MARINETTE, ES HORA DE LEVANTARSE. NO QUIERES LLEGAR TARDE! – La voz se Sabine se escuchó claro desde la cocina.

\- Si, ya escuché Mamá - Marinette se restregó los ojos de forma perezosa mientras se estiraba, los cinco minutos de sueño no serían posibles despues de todo; las mañanas de escuela y ella nunca serían amigas.

Ella miró a toda la habitación intentando no caer nuevamente dormida, su cuerpo reclamaba recuperar las horas de sueño que había perdido por estar al tanto de Chat noir.

¡CHAT NOIR! – Marinette inmediatamente se despertó, al recordar que había pasado la noche con su compañero. Miró a todas direcciones en busca del chico pero no había rastro de él.

Marinette se movió un poco en su posición y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras, pero antes de salir de la cama vio un pequeño papel doblado al lado de su teléfono. Inmediatamente recogió la nota.

...

_Buenos días Princesa._

_Espero hayas logrado descansar lo suficiente como para atender otro día de clases. Quería disculparme por todo lo que te hice pasar esta mañana; si, se que ya hablamos de eso y probablemente si estuviera enfrente me estarías reprendiendo por volverme a disculpar; sin embargo, siento que es lo correcto._

_Quería hacerte saber que logré dormir sin problemas, fueron las dos mejores horas de sueño que he tenido en semanas. De hecho fue un poco difícil cuando me levanté, quería seguir durmiendo tranquilamente, pero sabía que tenía que llegar a mi casa cuanto antes._

_Por último, pero menos importante, quería agradecerte por acompañarme y ayudarme con toda esta situación, ha sido un poco difícil para mí, pero al compartir contigo he sentido como si descargara una gran bolsa de arena para gato de mi espalda. Supongo que no se como podré agradecerte lo suficiente, pero encontraré la forma de compensártelo._

_C.N._

_..._

Marinette no se dio cuenta del momento en que se formo una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Leyó la carta al menos tres veces, y suspiró al saber que las cosas iban mejorando. Dos horas de sueño era un gran avance, y no solo eso, fueron dos horas sin pesadillas.

-Wow, es una linda carta -

Marinette miró a su pequeña kwami que estaba posada en su hombro, ni siquiera que había dado cuenta de su presencia.

-Buenos días Tikki – Marinette la acarició y después volvió su atención a la carta, analizó por un momento la carta y vio la impecable caligrafía – No sabía que Chat noir tuviera una caligrafía tan perfecta. Bueno de hecho, ahora que lo pienso, creo que hay muchas cosas que no sabía de él.

Tikki voló al frente de su elegida – no te preocupes Marinette, verás que todo se irá resolviendo con el tiempo, por ahora será mejor ir a la escuela.

Marinette asintió y comenzó a arreglarse para otro día de escuela.

…

-¿estas seguro chico?

-si Plagg, por milésima vez – respondió Adrien cansado a la insistencia de su kwami.

-¿ni una pequeña pesadilla destructiva? – insistió

-Nop, ni una pequeña pesadilla destructiva ; te lo digo Plag fueron las primeras dos horas que logro dormir tranquilo – Adrien se dirigió al cuarto de baño, y comenzó a cepillarse los dientes – creo que las cosas van mejorando.

Plagg lo analizó por unos segundos, no seguía muy seguro de que las pesadillas fueran a desaparecer así como así; quizá sería buena idea ir donde el maestro Fú y salir de dudas.

-¿Como va la cicatriz? – preguntó de nuevo el kwami cuando su dueño termino de cepillarse.

Adrien se levanto un poco la camiseta, lo que había sido una pequeña marca morada, ahora cubría casi un costado.

-¿te duele? – preguntó el kwami inspeccionando la marca.

-Solo cuando me dan esos extraños ataques – Adrien se dirigió al espejo y al igual que su kwami detalló la marca minuciosamente – de hecho, ahora que lo pienso, tambien logro sentir un pequeño ardor pero se intensifica cuando estoy transformado.

Adrien miró como su kwami se quedaba estático en su lugar, completamente sorprendido y asustado.

-Oh, no pienses que esto es tu culpa Plagg, ya hablamos sobre eso – Adrien conocía perfectamente bien a su kwami, no importara que hace unas noches le hubiera asegurado que no era su culpa, el kwami de la destrucción siempre terminaba con algún remordimiento – no tiene nada que ver con ser Chat noir.

-pe..pero dijiste que.. –

-si Plagg – Adrien acarició al pequeño dios y se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación – pero creo que solo es porque soy más activo siendo Chat noir que solo Adrien Agreste. Ahora ven, pronto comienzan las clases.

Plagg solo suspiró y voló hasta el bolsillo interno de la camisa de Adrien, ahora estaba más que decidido en tener una charla con el maestro Fú; seguía pensando en la posible maldición propagada por el sentimonstruo de Mayura; pero solo era una especulación. Todavía habían demasiadas preguntas, y prácticamente ninguna respuesta.

Adrien salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la oficina de su padre en busca de Nathalie; caminó en silencio esperando encontrar a la secretaria en su escritorio con su papeleo frecuente y a su padre en su computadora personalizada pensando en alguna tendencia para el verano. Sin embargo, se sorprendió al ver a su padre socorriendo a una debilitada Nathalie.

Adrien simplemente se quedó ahí, viendo como Gabriel le ofrecía más agua, pero Nathalie le aseguraba que todo estaba bien entre tos y tos. Finalmente sus ojos se posaron en él.

-¿estas bien Nathalie? – preguntó Adrien al tener la atención de los adultos.

Gabriel volvió a su porte profesional como si nada hubiera pasado y se acercó a su hijo – ella esta bien, creo que los climas son propensos para que las personas lleguen a obtener algún resfriado.

Adrien dirigió nuevamente su mirada a la secretaría, ya se había levantado de su sitio y caminaba como si nada hubiera pasado.

-esta es tu agenda para hoy - dijo mientras le entregaba la Tablet con la información – recuerda que hoy tendrás clase de chino y práctica de piano a las 5:00 y 6:00 P.M – Nathalie colocó una mano en su boca para ocultar la pequeña tos que la seguía persiguiendo.

Adrien la miró preocupado, nunca antes había visto a Nathalie enferma, el se acordó de cuando tambien tenía ataques de tos.

-será mejor que te hagas una bebida caliente – recomendó el chico – eso me ayudó a mí, cuando tuve esa molesta tos.

-lo tomaré en cuenta – dijo ella suavemente – ahora será mejor que te vayas, vas a llegar tarde, tu guardaespaldas está esperando.

Adrien asintió y salió de la habitación.

….

Marinette corrió por el pasillo, faltaban unos cuantos minutos para que las clases comenzaran, llegó rápidamente a la puerta y para gran alivio vio a todos los estudiantes dispersos por el salón.

Kim y Alix competían un mano a mano, mientras Max era el juez, Myléne, Ivan, Juleka y Rose hablaban sobre nuevas ideas para Kitty Section. Nathaniel dibujaba tranquilamente, Nino y Alya estaban escuchando la nueva mezcla de Nino. Chloé estaba completamente distraída pintándose las uñas mientras su fiel amiga Sabrina sostenía el esmalte.

Todos estaban ahí, bueno casi todos. Marinette fijo su mirada en el primer puesto que pertenecía a cierto rubio de ojos verdes. Era extraño que Adrien no hubiera llegado.

Marinette no quiso pensar que el chico volvió a enfermar, era demasiado pronto como para volver a contraer un resfriado.

-Buenos días Marinette

Marinette salió de sus pensamientos y se tranquilizo al ver al chico a su lado. Como siempre tenía esa encantadora sonrisa que hacia desmayar a cualquiera, pero había algo extraño, sus ojos verdes se veían un poco cansados y sus mejillas tenían un poco de …. ¿Rubor?

-¿estas bien? – preguntó tranquilamente el chico.

Marinette intentó ignorar sus pensamientos – ehh, sí. Días buenos . digo buenos días Adrien – corrigió rápidamente la chica, no eran alturas para estar tartamudeando. - ¿Cómo estás?

-Estoy bien… creo – dijo mientras bajaba un poco la mirada y rascaba su cuello distraídamente.

-¿estas seguro? Te ves un poco cansado – dijo Marinette volviéndose a ganar la atención del rubio.

-creo que solo tengo mucho en mi agenda y no he logrado descansar bien – mintió , pero no estaba muy convencido de que Marinette comprara su respuesta.

Volvió a mirar a los ojos de la chica que lo había estado ayudando todas estas noches, acogiéndolo en su habitación, escuchándolo y soportando con él todas las noches sin dormir. Marinette realmente era alguien especial, era alguien que se preocupaba por todos sus amigos y que hacía hasta lo imposible por ayudarlos.

Adrien no podía imaginar que pensó Marinette al leer la carta que dejó esta mañana, ciertamente quería agradecerle por todo lo que ha hecho por él, pero tambien tenía pensado agradecerle esta noche cuando volviera a su cuarto. Una simple carta de agradecimiento no era suficiente.

-ADRIEN-BUU

Adrien salió repentinamente de sus pensamientos para ser recibido por uno de los agobiantes abrazos de Chloé.

-Hola chloé

-Dime, Adrien, ¿Qué haces acá hablando con la perdedora de Marinette? , si querías hablar con alguien antes de clases sabes que puedes venir a mi – dijo ella con aire de suficiencia y señalando de forma grosera a la chica que coletas que seguía a su lado.

Adrien intentó contenerse antes de hablar – escucha Chloé, no trates de Marinette de esa forma, ella es mi amiga y merece respeto, así como todos los demás.

Marinette se ruborizó un poco al ver como Adrien la defendía, ella sonrió para sus adentros, Adrien ciertamente era la persona más dulce y el joven más educado de todo París.

Chloé por otro lado, seguía con sus insinuaciones – pero ella no irá contigo a la siguiente gala de tu papá, ya que es para personas refinadas, así como nosotros.

Adrien ciertamente no estaba de humor para discutir con Chloé, pero sabía que ella era una persona difícil y era su amiga, al igual que Marinette – en primer lugar, Chloé, no me importa en lo absoluto la gala, sabes que no me llaman la atención esos eventos, y segundo no permito que vuelvas a molestar a Marinette, ella no ha hecho nada para molestarte así que sugiero que dejes de hacerlo. ¿entendido?

Chloé iba a discutir algo más, pero simplemente volteó a su lugar tratando de ignorar a todo el grupo.

Marinette se volvió a Adrien – Gracias por defenderme Adrien. Fue muy gentil de tu parte.

-No podría simplemente quedarme en silencio, eres mi amiga y estaré ahí para ayudarte en lo que pueda. – respondió son una sonrisa.

Marinette asintió todavía embobada a sus palabras, pero finalmente se volvió y entro al salón al lado de Adrien.

...

Fin de otro Capítulo.

Espero que estes disfrutando la historia, he estado pensando mucho en la forma que quiero que se lleve a cabo la trama, estoy organizando mis ideas para poder traerles un gran fic y quedar feliz con los resultados.

Espero seguirlos leyendo, les agradezco por todos sus buenos comentarios. :) :) . nos leemos pronto. bye bye.


	12. Una nueva revelación

**Bienvenidos a otro capítulo.** Les** deseo como siempre una feliz lectura. :)**

\- Buenas noches mi lady, no esperaba verte hoy – saludó Chat noir sentado en el borde de la torre Eiffel

\- ¿Por qué te sorprendes gatito? Sabes que hoy es noche de patrulla – mencionó la heroína sentándose a su lado. Chat la miró divertido antes de volver la vista a la ciudad.

-Exacto mi señora. Es noche de MI patrulla – él la señalo – tu deberías de estar en casa descansando o haciendo lo que sea que hagas cuando no eres Ladybug.

-Creo que solo se me olvido que no era mi turno – la chica sonrió inocentemente, (¿o no tan inocente?) – de todas formas no creo que te moleste algo de ayuda para patrullar.

-Claro que no mi señora – dijo Chat finalmente mientras se ponía en pie y le ofrecía su mano a la chica que la recibió con gusto. – siempre agradezco algo de compañía.

La heroína detallo a su compañero mientras él estaba concentrado observando la ciudad; ya había pasado un mes desde el ataque del senti-monstruo y un día desde que el chico tuvo por fin un tiempo de sueño sin pesadillas; en otras palabras, desde que durmieron juntos.

Sintió como el rubor se adueñaba de su rostro, pero lo intentó ocultar rápidamente, Ladybug no tendría que ruborizarse con Chat noir.

-Ya he revisado el lado norte de la ciudad, si quieres puedes tomar el punto sur y yo revisaré este y oeste ¿te parece bien mi señora?

La chica seguía haciendo fuerza para que su compañero no notara algo de su extraño comportamiento – si , claro Chat. Lado sur, entendido – y así la chica despegó dejando a su compañero un poco confundido.

….

Ladybug terminó su patrulla sin ningún inconveniente, toda la gente en París ya estaba en sus hogares y por lo visto nadie había sido akumatizado esta noche; la chica suspiró tranquilamente e hizo su camino a la torre Eiffel tomando el lado este de la ciudad; era mucho más largo que solo ir directo a la gran estructura, pero tenía la esperanza de encontrar a su compañero y ver si necesitaba alguna ayuda; después de todo ese había sido su objetivo principal desde que salió de casa.

No tuvo que buscar mucho en su camino para toparse con su gatito, la chica lo observo antes de saltar a su lado, parecía demasiado tranquilo, de pie al borde de un techo, mirando a las calles por alguna señal de peligro; la verdad había pensado que no había nada fuera de lo normal, de no haber sido por su mano enguantada presionando suavemente su costado.

La chica suspiró pesadamente antes de saltar al mismo techo y acercarse; colocó una mano tranquilamente sobre su hombro, sintiendo como su cuerpo se movía conforme a su respiración agitada.

Chat noir tomó una gran bocanada de aire y la dejó salir antes de volver su atención a ella.

-La ciudad esta tranquila esta noche – habló suavemente, su mano seguía sosteniendo su costado y su respiración apenas estaba siendo controlada. – Creo que será mejor que me vaya.

-No creas que te voy a dejar ir así.

Chat noir se sorprendió un poco a esas palabras, sentía como una especie de _Déja vu _. sacudió su cabeza un poco para volver a la realidad y se encontró con los hermosos y preocupados ojos azules de su compañera.

-No estas en condiciones para irte Chat – ella se sentó y le insto para él hiciera lo mismo – podemos esperar hasta que te sientas mejor.

-pero mi Lady, estoy bien – dijo no muy convencido, y por la mirada de "_No te creo ni una palabra_" de Ladybug, supo que estaba siendo un terrible mentiroso. Suspiró nuevamente y asintió – esta bien, quizá solo necesito descansar por unos minutos, hasta que todo se normalice.

-¿todo se normalice? – obviamente Marinette sabía de lo que él estaba hablando, ya sabia algunos de los síntomas de la extraña enfermedad que estaba acosando a su compañero; pero Ladybug no tendría porque saberlo, no había logrado sacar mucha información con respecto al tema.

Quizá esta fuera una nueva oportunidad para obtener más información y poder ser de mayor ayuda.

-ahhh, supongo que el gato esta fuera de la bolsa ¿no? – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa culpable. Ladybug simplemente volvió a colocar su mano sobre su hombro en confort.

-solo quiero ayudarte Chat, este último mes he estado muy preocupada por ti – ella lo decía de corazón – se que hay cosas que quizá deberían permanecer en secreto, pero tambien sé que ningún secreto vale la salud de un amigo.

Chat la miro agradecido, pero a la vez asustado, no sabía que tan buena idea será compartir con Ladybug su secreto. Sin embargo, decidió arriesgarse.

Durante este mes, hablar con Marinette y tenerla de apoyo ha sido de gran ayuda, no tendría porque ser diferente con Ladybug; Chat sabía que solo la había estado preocupando sin darle la oportunidad de conocer el problema. Quizá por fin llego la hora de decir la verdad.

-Todo comenzó después de luchar contra "Energie Zeug" …. – y ahí comenzó la historia.

Chat hablaba suavemente y algunas veces simplemente se detenía para recobrar algo de aire, mientras Ladybug escuchaba atenta cada palabra y esperaba por fin ser de apoyo para el héroe.

Obviamente ya sabia algunas cosas como los desmayos, las pesadillas, insomnio, y el resto de los síntomas. Sin embargo había algo de lo que Chat noir nunca había hablado con su persona civil.

-…. Siempre me despierto a falta de aire y con un dolor intenso en mi costado. – Chat señaló justo la parte del traje en la que sentía el dolor. – Plagg se ha vuelto un poco loco a causa de la cicatriz y creo que quiere que vaya con el maestro Fu por ayuda.

Esto era definitivamente algo nuevo para la chica, obviamente Chat noir no podía hablar con Marinette cosas tan personales y mágicas como los kwamis, el poder de los miraculous, el maestro Fu . Además él nunca mencionó algo sobre la cicatriz, esto en definitiva era algo nuevo.

-¿no lo has visitado todavía?

Chat negó suavemente

-¿Por qué? – pregunto ella – creo que Plagg tiene un punto; estamos hablando de una fuerza mágica, quizá el maestro tenga algo para decir con respecto a eso.

-es eso lo que me asusta – suspiró nuevamente él un poco desanimado.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Sabes que el maestro es una persona muy sabia y pod….

-así es mi Lady, ya lo he pensado… - Chat restregó un poco sus ojos cansados y se volvió a la chica – es como la guerra mi Lady. Cuando un soldado esta herido en combate ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Ladybug pensó un momento – es retirado del campo de batalla para ser curado. Supongo que sus compañeros se aseguran de que esté en buenas manos y vuelven a la lucha.

-exacto. Todos tienen que volver a la lucha – Chat noir jugueteo un poco con su anillo, antes de volver su atención a la chica - pero no pueden esperar a que el soldado caído vuelva, así que llaman a un remplazo.

Ladybug no entendió al principio, pero finalmente la realización la golpeo como un cohete.

El maestro Fú es un hombre que además de sabiduría, tiene la experiencia de los años; si Chat noir fuera por ayuda, lo más probable es que el anciano considere que la solución más adecuada sería dejar el miraculous del gato inactivo o quizá con otro portador. Todo por beneficio a su salud y por la seguridad de las joyas mágicas.

-¿entiendes lo que quiero decir mi Lady? – preguntó suavemente le héroe.

Ladybug levantó su mirada a su compañero y asintió lentamente, había un debate en su interior entre la seguridad de su gatito y su deber. Supuso que Chat noir debia de tener esa misma lucha interna, solo que multiplicada por 10.

-No te preocupes mi Lady – La voz de Chat la sacó de sus pensamientos – supongo que solo hay que esperar algo de buena suerte – después rio un tanto irónico – lo cual es demasiado pedir para un gato negro.

Ladybug nunca pensó que escucharía a Chat noir tan negativo, y no sonaba para nada bien. Ella se acercó a él aun más y lo rodeo en un abrazo, fue correspondido a los pocos segundos.

-No estas solo Chat noir – susurró ella – ahora podré ayudarte y apoyarte en todo lo que necesites. Recuerda tu y yo somos un equipo… somos inseparables. – ella se alejó y lo miró fijamente – no me puedo imaginar a otra persona siendo mi compañero.

Después de unos segundos volvió a añadir recordando algo de sus conversaciones en el balcón.

-Estoy segura de que no sentiría esa seguridad con otro compañero, esa seguridad que tu y yo hemos construido por más de un año.

-Aprecio mucho eso mi señora – Chat noir sintió como si liberara una gran carga al escuchar esas palabras. – creo que necesitaba esto. bueno … todo esto.

-Tu y yo nos cuidamos el uno al otro gatito – ella toco juguetonamente la campana en su traje, ambos se rieron ante el tintineo, era algo tierno que solo ellos dos podían compartir.

Ladybug miro nuevamente la campana antes de que el tintineo desapareciera, sus ojos siguieron por el traje hasta el costado izquierdo donde fue impactado hace un mes. Ladybug ciertamente tenía algo de curiosidad sobre la extraña herida, quizá solo fuera un deseo de cerciorarse de que no era tan malo como se lo imaginaba. Quizá solo quería estar segura de que todo podría arreglarse pronto.

-¿estas bien mi Lady?

La chica parpadeo varias veces enfocándose nuevamente en el mundo real – sí, sí . ¿y tú? ¿ cómo te sientes?

Chat se estiró un poco – algo cansado, pero definitivamente mucho mejor que hace una hora.

Chat noir finalmente se levantó de su lugar y ofreció su mano a la chica, ella la aceptó pero todavía se veía un poco perdida en ensoñaciones.

-¿Ladybug? – Chat chasqueó los dedos frente a su rostro, intentando volverla a traer a la realidad. La chica parpadeo varias veces mientras sobaba su brazo timidamente, esto ya era un poco extraño consideró el héroe con temática de gato - ¿ocurre algo malo?

-¿Chat? ¿podría … mmm – Ladybug aun no sabia si sería buena idea entrometerse tanto.

-¿si?

-¿podrías mostrarme la cicatriz? – lo dijo, No había vuelta atrás. Eso fue sumamente incómodo. Chat finalmente había abierto su corazón a ella y le contó todo y ella solo quería seguir indagando más en el tema. Como si no fuera suficiente sus palabras.

-¿estas segura mi señora? , no creo que sea buena idea. – dijo el pensativo.

-solo quiero verlo … por mí misma – dijo ella levantando su postura. – claro y si esta bien para ti. No quiero hacerte sentir incomodo ni nada de eso.

-lo sé – dijo simplemente, después bajó el cierre con cuidado hasta abajo del abdomen y saco su brazo izquierdo del traje de látex. Dejando así una parte del torso al descubierto y evidenciando una gran cicatriz que se extendía a través de este.

Ladybug llevó sus manos a la boca en sorpresa. Definitivamente no estaba preparada para verlo. La gran marca morada hacia su camino por todo el lado izquierdo y llegaba hasta el brazo, donde las venas apenas comenzaban a sobresalir. Era como una infección, la cual se disponía a recorrer lentamente cada parte del cuerpo.

-Oh… Chat – ella acercó la mano un poco a la marca, pero la retiró rápidamente.

Chat noir suspiró y volvió a poner el traje en su lugar. – eres la primera que lo ve.

Ladybug todavía seguía un poco en shock, Chat se le acercó y coloco la mano en su hombro.

-No te preocupes mi Lady, no se ve tan mal como se siente – río un poco, pero después de arrepintió al ver la expresión de la chica – quizá fue una mala broma.

-Muy mala – aseguró mientras intentaba relajarse y entrar en razón – creo que será mejor que vayas a descansar.

-lo intentaré mi señora – dijo mientras depositaba un suave beso en su muñeca, como de costumbre, después la volvió a mirar seriamente - ¿estas segura que estas bien?

-Estoy preocupada – aseguró – solo… llevemos las cosas de la mejor manera y seamos positivos. ¿de acuerdo?

-de acuerdo.

Finalmente ambos se dispusieron a ir a sus casas.

Ladybug saltó por los tejados llegando rápidamente a la panadería, quería estar lo más rápido en su habitación para esperar a su invitado.

Chat noir se dirigió a la mansión, terminó su transformación y le dio un buen trozo de camembert a su kwami, cogió un paquete que tenía en su escritorio y finalmente llamo nuevamente su transformación y salió por la ventana.

….

-¿estas bien Marinette? – Tikki preguntó mientras veía a su dueña mirar algún punto muerto en la habitación.

-Si Tikki, solo pensando en Chat

-No te preocupes Marinette, todo tiene una solución – dijo la kwami como siempre positiva, pero se podía ver en sus grandes ojos azules la pizca de duda sobre la situación.

-Esperemos lo mejor Tikki; por el momento ayudaremos a Chat en todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance. – dijo decidida mientras sobaba tiernamente a su kwami.

-¿crees que venga esta noche?

Marinette miró por la claraboya esperando que Chat apareciera en cualquier momento, quizá era un poco incomodo para él, volver después de haber dormido juntos por una noche. Aunque pensándolo bien fue la primera vez que pudo dormir sin problemas.

Marinette simplemente negó divertida con la cabeza – esperemos que si Tikki. Hablo enserio cuando digo que haré todo lo posible para que se sienta mejor.

…

Pasó alrededor de media hora cuando se escuchó un pequeño golpeteo en la claraboya.

Marinette se apresuró a abrir revelando a su esperado invitado.

-Bienvenido Chat. – dijo con una sonrisa y permitió que el superhéroe entrara. Ella vio que escondía algo a sus espaldas.

-Buenas noches princesa – dijo un poco tímido. Pero se compuso rápidamente - ¿pasaste una buena tarde?

-Si y ¿tu?

-Mucho mejor de lo esperado – respondió él mientras finalmente le mostraba un paquete envuelto en papel negro con un lindo listón verde.

-¿Chat? ¿Qué es….?

-Para ti princesa – él le entregó el paquete.

Marinette miró en shock el paquete ahora en sus manos, no esperaba ningún regalo hoy; no era navidad ni su cumpleaños, sin embargo lo aceptó y comenzó a destaparlo.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando detalló el contenido de la caja.

-Chat… esto es – definitivamente estaba sin palabras.

Para una futura diseñadora de ropa, no había nada que satisfaga más su ambición que una caja llena de nuevos hilos y telas finas del mercado. Ella miró sorprendida al chico.

-Chat esto debió costarte una fortuna , estos hilos son ….

-Si lo sé, los mejores en la industria textil, las telas tambien tienen cierto grado de fama por lo que se – dijo rascándose el cuello distraídamente – se que tu sueño es convertirte en diseñadora de modas y he visto tus trabajos y son increíbles.

-Gracias Chat, realmente lo aprecio. Pero ¿Por qué? – dijo ella volviendo a guardar las cosas en la caja.

-es una pequeña muestra de agradecimiento .

Marinette no lo podía creer, durante años estuvo soñando con tener esto, siempre pensó que quizá sus padres o abuela o incluso ella misma cuando tuviera ahorros suficientes podrían regalárselo, pero nunca se le pasó por la mente ser regalada por uno de los superhéroes de París.

-¿te gusta? – preguntó el felino volviéndola a la tierra.

-Chat… Me encanta . Gracias, gracias, gracias – dijo ella envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello – gracias, gracias, gracias.

-No, gracias a ti princesa – dijo devolviéndole el abrazo. Cerro los ojos disfrutando de la sensación y la tranquilidad de estar ahí, con ella. Tambien soltó un pequeño bostezo.

-estas cansado, deberías aprovechar la noche y descansar – dijo Marinette tranquilamente.

-No quiero incomo…..

-No lo digas – lo silenció rápidamente ella – solo déjate ayudar.

Chat asintió y no insistió más, se acostó en el rincón de la cama, mientras Marinette seguía sentada en la misma viendo nuevamente todas las telas e hilos.

-¿estas segura de esto princesa? – repitió en voz baja, solo para asurarse una última vez.

Marinette rodó los ojos divertida, aunque le pareciera insistente de su compañero, tambien era un gesto lindo y muy caballeroso el no quererla incomodar.

Ella comenzó a trazar pequeños círculos por su pelo y a través de las orejas de gato. La chica sabía que eso tenía cierto efecto en él. solo era cuestión de segundos hasta que …..

_Prrrrrrrrrr_

Ella soltó una risita, definitivamente conocía bien a este gato.

-Lo siento, es inevitable – se disculpó él – es que se siente muy … relajante.

-Creo que he encontrado algo interesante – dijo ella siguiendo con su caricia – y creo que te ayudara a dormir mejor.

En respuesta solo obtuvo un leve asentimiento y finalmente una respiración uniforme que indicaba que se había dormido.

-Wow, eso fue más rápido de lo que pensé

Marinette depositó el obsequió al lado de su teléfono y apagó su lampara de noche, susurró unas buenas noches a Tikki, y se acomodó finalmente al lado de su gatito.

-Descansa Chat – susurró, mientras seguía sobando distraídamente su pelo hasta que el sueño se fue apoderando lentamente de ella.

Marinette suspiró al tener una sensación de tranquilidad y comodidad al estar al lado de Chat noir. Solo eso necesitaba, solo necesitaba recordar que ambos eran inseparables. Y eso estaba bien para ella.

...

**El capítulo más largo que he escrito. De hecho pensé en dividirlo en dos capítulos, pero ya que tenía todo listo, no podía simplemente dejarlo guardado hasta la próxima semana, así que aquí esta y como siempre espero que les haya gustado y sigan con la intriga de saber que más va a suceder.**

**Así que no siendo más, nos leemos en la próxima. bye bye :)**


	13. No puedes ocultar la realidad

**FELIZ LECTURA :)**

-Aquí tienes Adrien, Gazpacho Andaluz acompañado de un salteado de brócoli y champiñones. _Bon Appétit _– Habló Nathalie mientras fijaba su atención a su agenda.

-Gracias Nathalie – Agradeció el joven modelo sin mucho entusiasmo.

Su miraba vagaba entre ambos platos, la verdad nunca había sido fan del gazpacho, sin embargo se había acostumbrado a comerlo día por medio como exigencia de su padre para su dieta de modelo. Adrien suspiró pesadamente, algunas veces solo desearía salirse un poco de la rigurosidad de su padre, sentirse libre, así como cuando era Chat noir.

Su mirada volvió al salteado, se veía bien "como cualquier salteado de verduras" , pero quizá hoy no fuera un buen día para comer verduras.

Su atención volvió a Nathalie que lo miraba fijamente, esperando que el chico comenzara a cenar, era raro, normalmente Nathalie llevaba la comida y se retiraba rápidamente a seguir con su ajetreada agenda; esta vez sin embargo tenía toda la atención en él.

-¿pasa algo malo Adrien? – dijo con su particular tono monótono.

Adrien negó con la cabeza y finalmente decidió que su mejor opción era comer un poco de gazpacho, así Nathalie estaría feliz y dejaría de vigilarlo. Cogió la cuchara y llevó una pequeña porción del gazpacho a su boca, eso fue más que suficiente para que su cuerpo rechazara la comida.

Adrien intentó ocultar las ganas de vomitar, se llevó las manos a la boca lo más educadamente posible e intentó aparentar que todo estaba bien, le dio un pequeña mirada a Nathalie que seguía estática en su lugar pendiente de todos sus movimientos.

-Creo que debó de ir al baño, me terminaré esto después – dijo mientras salía corriendo de la habitación lo más rápido posible.

Nathalie apuntó algo en su tableta antes de dirigirse a la oficina de Gabriel.

…..

La puerta se abrió a sus espaldas.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo le fue? – Preguntó el diseñador mirando el cuadro de su esposa.

Nathalie miró su tableta y se acercó lo suficiente para dar su reporte.

-No fue capaz de pasar de la primera cucharada – Gabriel finalmente volteó a ver a su asistente, ella siguió hablando – Normalmente Adrien termina su gazpacho y el salteado sin poner peros. Sin embargo esta vez vi que tenía una especie de lucha interna entre si comerlo o evitarlo.

-Este es el cuarto día que rechaza la comida – mencionó el hombre, mientras llevaba la mano al mentón y reflexionaba algunas cosas – Adrien es muy bueno para ocultar cosas. Lo he visto muy extraño por casi dos meses.

-¿Qué planea hacer señor?

-dejar de ser tan condescendiente y exigirle la verdad. ve por él.

-Si señor – Nathalie salió de la habitación mientras Gabriel se volvía al hermoso retrato de su esposa.

-¿Qué voy a hacer Emilie? , no soy tan bueno como tu en este tipo de cosas.

…

-Eso fue asqueroso, y debo de admitir que casi nada en este mundo me parece asqueroso – se quejó Plagg.

-Lo siento amigo – dijo el rubio mientras juagaba su boca para deshacerse del mal sabor – nunca me había pasado esto, es como si mi cuerpo no tolerara ninguna comida.

-creo que ya se cansó de la dieta de mi padre – intentó jugar un poco el chico, sin embargo su kwami estaba extrañamente serio.

-¿Sabes lo que pienso?

-¿me vas a decir que todo esto esta relacionado a la extraña maldición en la que estoy atrapado y que debería ir donde el maestro Fú? – dijo Adrien sin ninguna emoción.

-me lees la mente chico.

-No leo mentes, es lo mismo que me has estado repitiendo una y otra vez durante un mes o más.

-Solo creo que el maestro Fú podría ayudar – dijo el kwami mientras le pasaba una pequeña toalla a Adrien.

Adrien se secó el rostro y miró nuevamente a su kwami – lo se Plagg, es solo que no quiero pensar en que posibilidad hay de que, yo tenga …. Bueno.. ya sabes.

-Devolver el miraculous – concluyó el kwami

Adrien asintió; Plagg voló a su lado y se sentó en su hombro.

-yo tampoco quiero dejarte chico, eres el mejor Chat noir que he tenido . y no lo digo solamente porque me des queso todo el día.

Adrien rodó los ojos mientras salía del cuarto de baño

-pero creo que la decisión que tome el maestro siempre será la mejor – continuó Plagg – es nuestro deber siempre hacer lo correcto por el bien mayor.

Adrien cerró fuertemente los ojos intentando buscar un argumento en contra el razonamiento de su kwami, pero finalmente se dio por vencido.

-Tienes razón Plagg – aceptó finalmente mientras rascaba detrás de la oreja al pequeño dios – creo que he sido egoísta.

-No digas eso muchacho, se lo mucho que significa para ti ser Chat noir.

-Lo sé, pero creo que el bien de París prima sobre mis deseos de libertad, así que mañana temprano iremos donde el maestro.

El kwami asintió y voló hasta la despensa de queso, mientras Adrien se disponía a acostarse por un momento, solo hasta que las nauseas se calmaran. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente.

-Tu padre desea verte – Nathalie entró sin llamar la puerta, eso quería decir que era un asunto urgente – te está esperando en su oficina.

-Está bien – Adrien se levantó sin ánimo y salió de la habitación.

Plagg salió de su escondite y voló sigilosamente a través de las paredes, tenía curiosidad sobre que le diría el extraño hombre a su gatito; como dicen la curiosidad mató al gato, pero él era un gato inmortal así que no habría ningún daño con espiar una conversación padre e hijo.

-¿querías verme padre? – Adrien entró tranquilamente a la habitación y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

-Nathalie me informó que no estas comiendo – Gabriel se dirigió a su hijo y le mostró la tableta en donde había una lista con comidas y los días respectivos de su dieta – mencionó que hoy ni siquiera fuiste capaz de dar más de una cucharada antes de salir corriendo a tu habitación con la intensión de devolver lo poco que tienes en tu estómago.

-Los últimos cuatro días has estado así – continuó Gabriel pasando a otra imagen en la tableta, eran dos fotos de él, una al lado de la otra. Gabriel señaló la imagen de la derecha – esta toma fue de tu sesión de verano de hace 3 meses – después señaló la otra foto – y esta fue de la última sesión que tuviste hace dos días. ¿me podrías decir las diferencias Adrien?

Adrien tragó grueso al tener la intimidante mirada de su padre sobre él y al ver que efectivamente su plan de mantenerse al margen no funcionó.

En la primera foto se veía como siempre, su rostro resplandeciente, mientras utilizaba una camisa azul marino con un blazer en un tono más oscuro y pantalones a juego, nada fuera de lo común; en la otra foto llevaba unos pantalones blancos con un buso beige, usaba el mismo tallaje en todas las sesiones sin embargo pareciese que el buso y los pantalones fueran 4 tallas más grandes que él, su rostro estaba un poco pálido a pesar del maquillaje y sus ojos se veían extremadamente agotados. Adrien hizo una mueca , quizá el Photoshop no hiciera milagros para casos tan extremos, o quizá su padre solo estaba efectuando su punto al dejar las dos fotografías sin editar.

-¿bien? Estoy esperando Adrien – la voz de Gabriel lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-yo…. Mmm. ¿el blanco hace que las personas parezcan más delgadas? , ¿el beige no es mi color? – Adrien se golpeo mentalmente, acababa de decir una gran estupidez; de hecho, le dijo una gran estupidez al hombre más exigente y malhumorado de todo parís.

Gabriel parecía que echaba fuego por las orejas, depositó la tableta en su escritorio y se acercó a Adrien, cogió el rostro del chico entre sus manos y obligó a que lo mirara.

-vas a decirme en estos momentos que es lo que pasa – exigió el hombre.

Adrien se encogió ante el tono de voz, sabía que si no mejoraba pronto esto llegaría a pasar, solo que no esperaba que fuera tan pronto.

-No es nada – intentó mantener la fachada – solo creo que he estado cansado y sin apetito, le pasa a todos los jóvenes de vez en cuando.

-¿cansado? – Gabriel no creyó en lo más mínimo el juego de su hijo, pero decidió indagar y llegar al punto donde Adrien no tendría más opción que confesar.

-si ya sabes, modelaje, esgrima, chino, piano, la escuela; he tenido que realizar muchas cosas.

-en ese caso, tendremos que deshacernos de algunas cosas – Afirmó Gabriel mientras volvía a darle la espalda, Adrien ya más o menos tenía idea de a donde estaba llegando su padre y no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

-Le diré a Nathalie que mande un comunicado a la escuela, a partir de este momento vuelves a ser educado en casa.

Adrien sintió como si saliera todo el aire de sus pulmones, su padre no podía decirlo enserio, la escuela era lo mejor que tenía, ahí estaban sus amigos.

-pero papá, no puedes….

-Si puedo y es una orden – dijo abruptamente el Agreste – tus lecciones comenzaran a partir de mañana. Retírate.

Sin poder decir nada más, Adrien se dirigió de regreso a su cuarto.

….

-No es justo, simplemente no puede

-Sabíamos que tarde que temprano exigiría respuestas chico – dijo Plagg con un pedazo de camembert en sus patas – tu mejor que nadie lo conoce.

-Lo sé, es solo que … no puedo dejar la escuela, tengo mis amigos y me encantan las clases de la señorita Bustier y realmente yo …

-Ya, tranquilízate chico. Y detente me estas mareando – dijo Plagg mientras veía a Adrien caminar de un lado a otro.

-No puedo Plagg. Mi padre no puede hacerme eso, no quiero volver a ser educado en casa.

-si puede, es tu padre después de todo.

-No estas ayudando. Si tan solo pudiera. Arrrgg – Adrien se detuvo en seco y cayó de rodillas mientras sujetaba fuertemente su costado.

-Por favor no otra vez – suspiró el kwami y voló rápidamente al lado de su elegido – recuerda Adrien , Inhala, Exhala. Así como lo has hecho estos dos meses.

Adrien escuchaba a duras penas las palabras de su kwami, el dolor se incrementó rápidamente y su visión se tornó borrosa, sentía que su cabeza podría explotar en cualquier momento.

-Plagg – jadeo en busca de aire.

El kwami estaba desesperado, las cosas se ponían peor cada día. Voló rápidamente al cuarto de baño y cogió la toalla que habia usado anteriormente, abrió el grifo y la mojó un poco. Antes de dirigirse rápidamente al centro de la habitación donde el chico todavía estaba acurrucado en el suelo.

Plagg colocó la toalla en su frente, esperando que la temperatura mermara, no era muy bueno en este tipo de cosas, pero haría lo que fuera por Adrien.

Adrien sintió la placentera sensación de frio en su frente, agradeció internamente a su kwami por el gesto y siguió haciendo los ejercicios de respiración que le ayudaban a controlarse, normalmente los hacía cuando era Chat noir y estando con Marinette; pero esta vez le tocó a su forma civil afrontar el dolor intenso que creía que solo repuntaba cuando estaba en su forma de super héroe. Que tan equivocado estaba.

Después de unos minutos Adrien por fin abrió los ojos, su respiración estaba casi controlada y el mareo había desaparecido… bueno casi. Todavía se sentía como un témpano de hielo, pero sabía que pronto desaparecería.

Intentó ponerse en sus pies pero fue detenido por su kwami.

-será mejor que te quedes ahí, por lo menos hasta que estés un poco mejor para levantarte.

-pero … ¿Qué pasa si mi padre o Nathalie entran? – susurro Adrien encontrando un poco difícil hablar.

-No lo harán. Ya es de noche y tu sabes que después de la cena ya no vienen por ti.

Adrien asintió y simplemente se quedó mirando a la nada, esperando que el dolor desapareciera y volver a estar sobre sus pies.

-¿estas mejor? – preguntó preocupado el kwami.

-si.. gracias Plagg – Adrien acarició al kwami tranquilamente, hasta que una notificación en su celular lo alertó.

El Ladyblog fue visible en la pantalla inmediatamente, un signo de alerta en la última noticia publicada por Alya.

-Oh no, ni lo pienses muchacho, no estas en condiciones. – Alertó el kwami, conociendo bien a su terco dueño.

-Lo siento Plagg, pero no puedo quedarme aquí a observar. ¡PLAGG LAS GARRAS!.

-No, no lo ha... -Sin poder hacer nada más el kwami fue absorbido por el anillo, dejando a un Chat noir un poco tambaleante que finalmente salió por la ventana.

….

-debe de ser una broma – aseguró Chat noir mientras veía a su oponente.

-Quizá Hawk Moth tuvo un día malo y solo quería enviar un akuma como método antiestrés o algo así – dijo Ladybug moviendo su yo-yo ágilmente.

-PALETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Gigantitan lloraba descontroladamente mientras buscaba algún dulce. Ladybug suspiró pesadamente y volvió la atención a su compañero.

-terminemos con esto rápido.

-Estoy de acuerdo mi Lady

Y así en cuestión de minutos derrotaron al pequeño gigante. Ninguno tuvo que llamar siquiera a sus poderes, solo fue cuestión de distracción.

-Adiós pequeña mariposa . ¡MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!

-Ganamos – ambos héroes chocaron puños como de costumbre.

-Bueno fue divertido y todo mi señora, pero será mejor que me vaya – Chat noir le dio un pequeño beso en la muñeca.

-¿Cómo te sientes gatito? – preguntó la chica

-No te preocupes mi Lady, este gato todavía está en una pieza – y así se dispuso a saltar del tejado.

Sin embargo antes de extender su bastón y dar el primer salto, su visión se volvió un poco borrosa, parpadeó varias veces para recobrar el sentido, pero solo fue cuestión de tiempo antes de que todo se volviera negro, lo último que escuchó fue a Ladybug gritar su nombre.

...

**Un poco dramático pero así es la historia, no se preocupen todo mejorará con el paso del tiempo. creo -_- .**

**Quería agradecerles a todos por sus increibles comentarios, me alegra que esten disfrutando la historia y que sigan apoyando la idea.**

**Por último en respuesta al comentario de Manu: Me gustan mucho todas las ideas que mencionaste, espero poder escribir sobre algunas de ellas en un futuro; soy de esos escritores que solo pueden manejar un fanfic a la vez. Pero tendré en cuenta todas tus sugerencias para cuando termine este. saludos. **

**Nos leemos pronto. bye bye.**


	14. Explicaciones

-¡CHAT NOIR! – Ladybug grito tan fuerte como pudo al tiempo que corrió a coger a su compañero antes de que cayera por el borde.

Su corazón latía rápidamente mientras miraba el pálido rostro de su compañero – _¿porque eres tan terco? Sabia que no estabas bien_ – susurró la chica, mientras daba una inspección rápida. Su pulso estaba acelerado mientras la respiración era entrecortada, los temblores tambien se hicieron presentes y por su temperatura corporal era obvio que tenía fiebre.

Ladybug pensó rápidamente sus opciones, podría llevar a Chat noir al hospital, pero ¿Qué pasaría después? , los médicos obviamente sabrían su identidad y estarían corriendo un gran riesgo, era más que seguro que su gatito necesitaba atención profesional. La chica pensó en una segunda y probablemente la única opción segura por el momento.

-¡AMULETO ENCANTADO! – Su yo-yo dio una cuantas vueltas en el aire para después revelar un cobertor que cayó suavemente en sus manos. – esto realmente es útil.

La heroína envolvió a su compañero y después de levantarlo en sus brazos agradeció al cielo por la fuerza extra que venía incluida con sus miraculous.

-No te preocupes gatito, te pondrás bien, el maestro sabrá que hacer – sin perder más tiempo, finalmente abandono el tejado y se dirigió rápidamente a las orillas del Sena.

….

La noche comenzaba ser helada, algunos truenos se escucharon en la lejanía, anunciando que una gran tormenta estaba cerca.

-Esto es un mal presagio – Consideró un anciano con camisa hawaiana mientras miraba por la ventana y bebía su té de jazmín.

-Maestro, maestro – el kwami de la tortuga se acercó volando desde su lugar de reposo, su rostro mostraba preocupación – siento una extraña energía proveniente de uno de los miraculous del Yin Yang.

-¿Sabes cual es? – Preguntó el maestro intentando parecer calmado, pero sabia que las noches de tormenta siempre traían algunos desastres con ellas.

Wayzz negó con la cabeza – lo siento maestro, no sabría decir cual de los dos est….

-¡MAESTRO!

El maestro Fú y Wayzz voltearon inmediatamente al gran ventanal, donde una exhausta y preocupada Ladybug cargaba a su debilitado compañero.

El maestro no perdió tiempo y abrió el ventanal indicándole a entrar rápidamente.

-Maestro debe de ayudarlo, estábamos hablando cuando Chat sintió …..

-Esta bien, me contarás luego – dijo el anciano corriendo a otra habitación mientras cogía algunos frascos y paños de sus estanterías – tráelo a esta habitación.

Ladybug siguió al maestro por el apartamento y se adentró a aun pequeña habitación al lado de la cocina, en ella solo había una cama en el centro y una pequeña mesa en una de las esquinas.

La chica depositó suavemente a su gatito en la cama, se alejó un poco para que el maestro comenzara a trabajar, Wayzz tambien volaba de un lado a otro en busca de hierbas, posiciones, vendas y todo lo que fuera necesario.

-Ladybug, tu transformación está por terminar – dijo el maestro entrando a la habitación con algunas medicinas, se posicionó al lado de la cama y comenzó a preparar algunas mezclas extrañas – será mejor que salgas.

-Pero… maestro – Marinette realmente no quería abandonar a su compañero, quería quedarse y asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien. El pitido de su miraculous la volvió a alertar.

-Ve, Ladybug, Wayzz y yo nos encargaremos – la chica simplemente asintió y finalmente salió cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Su transformación terminó apenas salió del cuarto, por la rendija de la puerta tambien pedo ver un destello verde, supuso que el maestro Fú deshizo la transformación de su gatito. La chica suspiró pesadamente mientras se sentaba en un rincón de la cocina con vista a la puerta y a la espera de cualquier noticia.

-¿Estas bien Marinette? – fue la voz de su pequeña Kwami.

Marinette parpadeó varias veces, hasta por fin centrarse en la Catarina, ella acarició tranquilamente su cabeza -Lo siento Tikki, pero … realmente no puedo sentirme bien.

-Te entiendo. Tambien estoy preocupada, pero tengo fe en el maestro y Wayzz; sé que mejorara – Tikki le dio un pequeño abrazo a su elegida, ganándose finalmente una pequeña sonrisa de aprobación.

-Siempre eres muy positiva Tikki

-Soy la kwami de la creación y la buena suerte; ser positiva y pensar que todo tiene solución es parte de mi naturaleza … y tambien de la tuya.

-Esta siento difícil encontrar esa naturaleza en estos momentos – susurró la chica volviendo su mirada a la puerta.

Tikki suspiró y aceptó que era complicado animar a su elegida esta vez; aunque no supiera su verdadera identidad, sabia que Marinette ciertamente había construido un estrecho vinculó con su compañero gatuno, quizá ella no se diera cuenta por el momento, pero Tikki sabía que el elegido de Plagg había llegado a despertar algunos sentimientos en su elegida. No sabría exactamente de que tipo o de que magnitud, pero definitivamente podía sentir que algo estaba pasando con ellos.

Tikki se dirigió al pequeño cofre de galletas sobre el mostrador, la verdad no tenía mucha hambre pero sabía que tenía que recobrar energías y estar lista para cualquier situación que se llegase a presentar. Se acercó al cofre de galletas y buscó la más pequeña, después se dirigió a su elegida y espero con ella por noticias no solo de Adrien sino tambien de Plagg.

….

El tiempo pasó, los truenos y relámpagos ahora eran más fuertes y a las afueras comenzaban a caer las gotas de lluvia.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió despacio, mientras un anciano salía de la habitación visiblemente agotado.

-Maestro ¿Cómo esta? – Marinette se había colocado en pie rápidamente.

-Es un chico fuerte, pero sus condiciones no son las mejores – susurró mientras se dirigía a la chica y ponía su brazo en su hombro – esta descansando por ahora, le di una antigua posición que funciona como calmante.

-Me aseguré que su pulso volviera a la normalidad – continuó el maestro mientras guiaba a Marinette a la sala principal, ambos se sentaron allí, Tikki al lado de Marinette – Wayzz lo está vigilando; Sin embargo hay algo que me preocupa.

Marinette escuchó atentamente cada palabra del maestro, creyó haber sentido que su tensión bajaba, pero sabia que las cosas comenzaban a ponerse peor.

-Marinette, necesito que me digas todo lo que sabes

Marinette asintió y comenzó a narrar todo lo que sabía.

...

-… Finalmente derrotamos a gigantitan y cuando iba a saltar del tejado se desmayó.

El maestro Fú escuchó atentamente, hubo momentos en los que Tikki tambien complementaba la historia; el anciano sobó su barba mientras digería toda la información y juntaba los puntos.

-así que ¿Chat noir no pensaba venir a verme?

-No, bueno al menos no hasta donde sé – respondió Marinette.

-y ¿ciertamente dormir juntos fue una solución a las pesadillas? – cuestionó nuevamente el maestro, lanzando una pequeña sonrisa que disimuló rápidamente al ver como la chica se ponía como un tomate.

-Emmm… bueno .. realmente no es como lo piensa… sabe … jajajaja – rio un poco nerviosa.

-tranquila Marinette, no hay nada de qué avergonzarse – aseguró el maestro tomando un sorbo de su té – ¿te ha comentado alguna vez sobre el tema de sus pesadillas?

-No; recuerdo que una noche le pregunté sobre ellas, pero el se negó a contarme, nunca insistí en el tema.

-Bueno, de todas formas me alegra que hayas podido ayudar a tu compañero con y sin la máscara Marinette; realmente eres una excelente Ladybug.

-Gracias maestro, solo quiero que él esté bien.

El maestro Fú asintió antes de suspirar pesadamente. – No se cuanto más pueda resistir

-¿a qué se refiere maestro?

-Marinette; hay algunas cosas que deberías saber – el maestro se acercó a la biblioteca y cogió lo que parecía un antiguó libro ilustrado, sopló el polvo de las primeras páginas y le mostró a la chica.

Marinette vio asombrada lo que parecía un mapa con círculos y kanjis en cada uno de ellos, cada circulo tenía un color representativo, en el centro de todos habían dos más grandes uno en color blanco y con un kanji representando el yin y el otro en color negro y su kanji representando el yang. Todos los círculos iban conectados con líneas de diferentes colores, algunas más oscuras que las otras.

-Son los miraculous ¿verdad? – cuestionó Marinette ganándose un asentimiento por parte del maestro.

-Este es un antiguo diagrama chino, un antiguo monje lo diseño para explicar a los pupilos de la época todo lo relacionado a las fuerzas mágicas y su trascendencia entre ellos y con los humanos.

-Como verás todo los miraculous se unen por diferentes líneas; eso quiere decir que todos pueden ser compatibles entre sí y todos se pueden combinar.

Marinette vio la gruesa línea de color dorada entre el yin y el yang.

-Esta es la unión más poderosa de todas – dijo el maestro adelantándose a la pregunta de la chica – los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat noir, proveen el poder supremo. Pero creo que no hay necesidad de explicar sobre eso. ¿cierto?

Marinette asintió , ya habían tenido esa conversación antes, justo el día en que vencieron al robot amigo de Max.

-Como mencioné anteriormente todos son combinables, pero todos se pueden afectar de igual forma. – el maestro pasó a otra página donde se veía dos de los círculos uno al lado del otro, unidos por una línea.

Sin embargo uno de los círculos estaba sombreado completamente, la línea que los unía tambien parecía sombreada, como si fuera un conducto para que el poder viajara de un miraculous a otro.

-esta es una clara representación de como un miraculous afectado negativamente puede afectar a otro – explicó el maestro – como te dije antes todos los miraculous están conectados al igual que las personas. Ese sentimonstruo del que hablaste tuvo una sería repercusión en Chat noir.

-No sabría explicar de qué forma están conectados el miraculous del pavo real con el del gato negro o si sus portadores están relacionados de alguna forma o si simplemente es una mala cruzada del destino. Solo se que estamos hablando de una magia muy poderosa que puede llegar a ser destructiva.

-esto es demasiado complicado – suspiró Marinette, mientras intentaba ahuyentar el dolor de cabeza, definitivamente era mucha información.

-Creo que lo es, y se complicará más.

-¿Cómo podría complicarse más?

-He visto la cicatriz que tiene tu compañero, claramente es una señal que se nos acaba el tiempo. - dijo el maestro - para ser sincero no se cuanto pueda aguantar el cuerpo de Chat noir, se que dije que es fuerte pero sigue siendo un adolescente; este poder es demasiado fuerte incluso para un adulto.

Marinette llevó las manos a la boca ocultando el grito de pánico

-Maestro ¿usted cree… qu

-MAESTRO … MAESTRO …

Ambos voltearon rápidamente a la voz de Wayzz, el kwami voló a ellos agitado.

-ES CHAT NOIR…

Fue suficiente para que todos se colocaran pie y corrieran a la habitación; Marinette fue detenida en la puerta por el maestro, ella sabía que sus identidades seguían siendo secretas, pero y si lo que el maestro Fú decía era cierto, entonces Chat noir no podría durar mucho, su vida corría peligro.

Marinette suspiró, sabía que lo que iba a hacer estaba en contra de las reglas, pero una vez le había asegurado a Chat que una vida valía más que un secreto. Este era el momento de actuar y estar segura de esas palabras. No podía dejar a Chat noir, tenía que estar ahí para él, sin importar nada.

Así con una respiración profunda abrió la puerta.

-A..Adrien – después de todo no estaba tan preparada como creía.

...

**Otro capítulo terminado, realmente espero que lo hayan disfrutado y entendieran la idea principal de este. **

**La verdad fue un poco complicado redactar sobre el poder de los miraculous y la mágia pero finalmente se logró; espero que no fuera muy confuso igual si tienen dudas espero resolverlas en los próximos capítulos.**

**En respuesta a Manu: Le di un vistazo a la historia, aunque me encanta Kagami, soy fiel a Marinette y Adrien (aunque ambos sean completamente ciegos y sean un par de cabezas de carnero) :) . En cuanto a Wattpad, la verdad si tengo mi cuenta pero casi nunca la utilizo, creo que solo me acostumbré a subir mis historias aquí.**

**Y finalmente pues hay muchas cosas que me gustan. jajaja en mi perfil puedes leer todo lo que me gusta; pero si decidiera escribir algo más aparte de Miraculous definitivamente sería sobre "_COMO ENTRENAR A TU DRAGÓN" _, Soy fiel seguidora de todas las aventuras de esos vikingos y sus dragones así que probablemente sea un proyecto a futuro.**

**BUENO ESO FUE TODO POR EL MOMENTO, GRACIAS POR TODO EL APOYO, NOS LEEMOS PRONTO :)**


	15. Soluciones de emergencia

-A…Adrien – Después de todo no estaba tan preparada como creía.

Marinette se tambaleó un poco en su lugar, se aferró del marco de la puerta tratando de pasar el shock; todo este tiempo su compañero de lucha era el chico del que estaba enamorada y todo este tiempo lo había rechazado por él mismo. Marinette se dio un golpe mental, había sido una completa idiota Adrien y Chat noir eran la misma persona, y ambas personalidades se complementaban en el chico que realmente amaba… El chico que podría estar muriendo en estos momentos.

Marinette salió de sus pensamientos y lentamente pero con paso firme se acercó donde el maestro le daba a beber a un semiconsciente Adrien un poco más de la extraña poción.

Se sentó a su lado mientras cogía la helada mano entre las suyas, los cansados ojos verdes pronto se enfocaron en ella; Marinette no tenia idea de como iba a reaccionar Adrien al darse cuenta que todo este tiempo ella y Ladybug eran la misma persona.

Intentó leer algún sentimiento en los hermosos ojos verdes, pero Adrien era una de las personas más ilegibles de todo París, no se podía imaginar lo que estaría sintiendo en estos momentos con respecto a ella, quizá ¿decepción, felicidad, tristeza? . Quizá se sintiera traicionado, después de todo como Chat noir y durante los últimos meses había confiado tanto en Marinette como en Ladybug.

Había sido sincero con Marinette desde ese momento en que cayó a su balcón, antes de eso pocas veces habían tenido la oportunidad de charlar, pero solo se necesitó de un pequeño empujón en la noche para que su gatito encontrara un refugio y alguien dispuesto a escuchar. Él le confió todo a Marinette y ella con gusto escuchó e hizo lo que estaba a su alcancé para ayudarle. Sin embargo no sabia como iban a ser tomadas sus intensiones después de esta revelación, Marinette no estaba segura de haber hecho lo correcto …

-Marinette … -

La suave voz de su compañero la volvió a la realidad, su mano ahora apretaba suavemente entre las de ella. La chica volvió su mirada al pálido rostro de su gatito, sus labios habían perdido algo de color y su rostro estaba casi tan blanco como la nieve, sin embargo sus ojos; sus ojos seguían radiantes a pesar de la situación.

-Adrien … yo

-Se lo que piensas – le interrumpió suavemente y posiblemente utilizando toda la energía que le quedaba – me alegra que fueras tu mi señora.

El chico le dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de cerrar nuevamente los ojos, Marinette se quedó estática ante sus palabras, apretó instintivamente su agarré mientras en su mente se repetían las cálidas palabras. "_me alegra que fueras tu_" . No sabia como hacia siempre para hacerla sentir mejor, siendo Adrien o Chat noir y sin importar la situación siempre sabía que hacer para que ella estuviera bien; Marinette se limpió un pequeña lágrima que comenzaba a resbalar por su rostro, se acercó al rostro del chico y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

-_Ahora es mi turno de hacerte sentir mejor _– susurró.

….

El maestro Fú miró a los dos jóvenes desde la esquina, después de darle la poción a Adrien, decidió darles un poco de espacio al dúo; No sabia como iban a afrontar la revelación, pero algo en su interior sabia que era inevitable que ocurriera pronto. Quizá no fue en la mejor situación y se imaginaba algo un poco más feliz para ellos, pero el destino sabía como jugaba sus cartas y el maestro confiaba en que al final volvería la calma.

El anciano vio que Marinette susurraba algo al chico, Adrien había caído de nuevo en la inconciencia; el guardián le dio una poción a base de raíces y té de ginseng con el fin de que su cuerpo volviera a entrar en un estado de reposo, era la mejor opción por el momento.

Después de verificar y decidir darle algo más de espacio a los jóvenes, el maestro se volvió al otro lado de la habitación donde se encontraba el pequeño kwami de la destrucción tendido en una suave almohada, su preocupada compañera moteada estaba a su lado.

-¿Cómo está él maestro? – preguntó Tikki al ver que el maestro se acercaba a comprobar el estado de Plagg.

-Lo hará bien, sabes que Plagg es un hueso duro de roer – sonrió un poco mientras sobaba la cabeza de la pequeña kwami.

Tikki suspiró aliviada de que su mitad se recuperaría pronto; de hecho nunca lo dudó, pero era imposible no preocuparse por el terco kwami tragón de queso con el que ha compartido por siglos.

-¿y Adrien? ¿ se recuperará? – preguntó nuevamente al guardián.

Él suspiró mientras vertía una minúscula gota de un liquido verde sobre la boca de Plagg – Espero que lo haga – eso era todo lo que podía decir.

El maestro dejó a Wayzz y Tikki a cargo de Plagg, era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que despertara pidiendo camembert, con una tarea lista se dispuso a volver al centro de la habitación.

Marinette continuaba acariciando suavemente al chico, el maestro colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

-tenemos que hacer algo – dijo simplemente. Pero fue suficiente para hacerla salir de sus pensamientos. -Creo que tenemos que llevarlo al hospital – sugirió el maestro.

-Pero … maestro, nadie sabrá como tratar con este poder, usted es el único que puede curar a Adrien. Además no puedo decir que Adrien es Chat noir, todos estaremos en peligro.

-tranquila, y no es eso lo que tengo en mente – el maestro caminó al lado de la cama y tomo el pulso del chico, su expresión no fue para nada placentera. – las identidades serán nuestro secreto, pero Adrien necesita ayuda médica. Aunque la causa del problema sea algo mágico, los efectos son evidentes.

-pero …

-No soy médico Marinette, y sabes que este poder esta afectando a Chat noir de múltiples formas, ellos lograran encontrar alguna solución temporal que lo haga sentir mejor, quizá lleguen a alguna conclusión médica entre ellos, lo importante ahora es el tiempo.

\- Tiene razón maestro – Marinette le levantó de su lugar y buscó a su kwami, Tikki apareció rápidamente a su lado.

Llamó su transformación y cogió al chico entre sus brazos.

-Diles que lo encontraste en las calles en esa condición – dijo el maestro Fú, mientras abría el ventanal – ellos se encargarán de contactar a su padre.

La chica asintió y finalmente abandonó el edificio.

….

-AYUDA … NECESITO AYUDA

El hospital de la capital no estaba muy lejos de su locación, al llegar y anunciar su presencia varias enfermeras y hombres con camilla salieron con la intención de responder al llamado de emergencia, muchos se sorprendieron al ver a la heroína de Paris cargando a una de las figuras más representativas del modelaje.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos – dijo un socorrista mientras se acercaba con la camilla, la chica siguió instrucciones y vio como su chico era entrado a urgencias, ella intentó seguir a los médicos que se lo llevaban pero fue detenida por una enfermera.

-Emm Ladybug, nosotros nos encargaremos de él. sin embargo necesitamos que nos explique que fue lo que sucedió.

La chica suspiró pesadamente indignada al no poder estar al lado de su gatito, pero entendió que era lo mejor por ahora.

-Lo encontré vagando por las calles, no muy lejos de su hogar, llegue justo antes que se desmayara. – Marinette se había convertido en una excelente mentirosa, no había sido la excusa más elaborada pero fue suficiente para suplir las preguntar de las enfermeras.

-Volveré por la tarde a verificar su estado, no tengo cercanía con el joven – "_mentira" –_ pero me interesaría saber de su progreso.

-Claro que si Ladybug – respondió la enfermera – por ahora nos encargaremos de avisar a la familia.

Eso fue todo antes que la enfermera desapareciera al cruzar las puertas de urgencias y Ladybug saltara de regreso a su casa.

….

Gabriel Agreste fue sorprendido por una llamada a altas horas de la madrugada, se volteó hacia el otro lado esperando que Nathalie se encargara de la llamada.

Él le había ofrecido a su secretaría una habitación en la mansión, sabia que ella era solo su secretaría pero le preocupaba que tanto trabajo y posiblemente efectos de usar el pavo real la afectara a tal punto de no poder socorrerla a tiempo. Así Nathalie acepto quedarse noche por medio en la gran habitación para huéspedes.

Gabriel escucho los suaves pasos de Nathalie y unos segundos después la llamaba fue tomada. Suspiró pesadamente al pensar en algunos clientes de marca que llamaban a horas no deseadas por problemas con costuras o facturación de productos. Detestaba lidiar con ese tipo de personas y más que todo a esta hora. Se dispuso a volver a su sueño cuando los pasos de Nathalie se hicieron más fuertes y finalmente irrumpió en su habitación.

El diseñador iba a refutar ante su conducta, pero quedó sin palabras al ver el rostro preocupado de su secretaria.

-Es Adrien …

…

El día llegó rápidamente, todos los parisinos hacían sus labores cotidianas, los adultos salían al trabajo mientras los jóvenes comenzaban su horario escolar. Sin embargo para unas pocas personas esté día parecía ser algo irrealista más asemejado a una pesadilla.

Gabriel Agreste y su secretaría esperaban ansiosos en el pasillo del hospital por noticias del joven modelo. Gabriel no dejaba de pasearse de un lado a otro, sus pensamientos estaban revolcados, no dejaba de cuestionarse en como Adrien se había escapado, ya tenía una posible opinión del porqué; tampoco dejaba de preguntarse a que se debía lo que fuera que estuviera sufriendo su hijo; sabia que lo había confrontado el día anterior por respuestas, pero Adrien no dijo nada, ahora por fin sabría que es lo que estaba ocultando su único hijo.

-Familiares de Adrien Agreste – llamó un médico al final del pasillo.

-Soy su padre . ¿que esta mal con mi hijo? – dijo rápidamente y al punto.

El médico miró a los adultos antes de mostrarles algunos exámenes que tenía en mano.

-Hemos hecho todos los exámenes para diagnosticar todo tipo de enfermedades comunes a su edad, sin embargo el resultado nos acercó a la conclusión de que estamos tratando con un caso de septicemia.

_-Imposible_ \- Gabriel tragó grueso al escuchar esa palabra.

-Como sabrán la septicemia es una enfermedad potencialmente fatal – continuo el médico mientras señalaba algunas de las hojas que había traído – hemos revisado el historial de familia del joven y por lo que podemos ver, hubo otra persona que sufrió lo mismo. Ella era …

-Emilie – suspiró pesadamente Gabriel antes de caer pesadamente contra la pared, Nathalie se acercó a él de forma reconfortante.

-ella era la madre del joven; nuestros profesionales han estado trabajando con Adrien toda la mañana, para lograr estabilizarlo.

-Necesito verlo – Gabriel intentó salir del shock ante la noticia, todo esto le resultaba sumamente familiar, solo esperaba que no tuviera los mismo resultados. – necesito ver a mi hijo.

-Acompáñeme por favor.

Todos caminaron por el largo pasillo, el doctor los guio hasta una habitación, mientras les informaba que no podían permanecer mucho tiempo. Gabriel estaba dispuesto a alegar contra la regla, pero Nathalie se adelantó y aseguró que no tomaría mucho tiempo.

-Señor, es lo mejor mientras estemos aquí – dijo ella volviéndose a su jefe quien asintió.

Ambos se acercaron a la única camilla de la habitación donde estaba el joven modelo, con algunas intravenosas en sus brazos y su rostro solo un poco más pálido para el gusto de Gabriel.

El diseñador se acercó y sintió la fría piel de su hijo contra su palma, era Adrien, era su hijo, y se encontraba justo en la misma posición en la que estaba Emilie hace más de dos años y antes de perderla tiempo después.

...

**Fin de otro capítulo.**

**Quería aclarar que para la idea central de este capítulo me basé en el fic _Fight like this_ de "Karin-Sama3" , hace mucho tiempo que seguí su historia y le pedí permiso para utilizar la idea de que Adrien tuviera septicemia (Claro solo como creencia de los médicos) . Ella me dio el permiso para escribir de eso y finalmente y despues de más de un año finalmente logre vincularlo con alguna historia.**

**Espero les haya gustado, las cosas comenzaran a ser aun más complicadas para todos. ¿o quizá no? .**

**Gracias a todos por los buenos comentarios y todos sus aportes. Espero leerlos pronto. bye bye :)**


	16. El despertar

**Me he demorado más de los planeado en actualizar, pero finalmente aquí esta otro capítulo. Espero lo disfruten.**

**...**

Adrien abrió los ojos lentamente, sentía que le costaba mucho trabajo abrirlos y que la luz comenzaba a molestarle.; parpadeo varias veces para enfocar la visión. Lo primero que vio fue el techo y las paredes blancas, después se concentró en la cama de hospital y algunas máquinas extrañas a su alrededor.

_¿Qué pasó? . _Adrien hizo un esfuerzo por recordar como había terminado allí, sin embargo lo último que recordaba con claridad era estar con Ladybug en la cima de un edificio.

El chico sacudió un poco la cabeza tratando de recordar algo más, sin embargo las imágenes mentales que vinieron después eran borrosas. Vio la Ladybug y después al maestro Fu y a Wayzz, recordaba vagamente como el maestro le hacía beber algunas pociones, tambien creyó haber escuchado una pequeña conversación sobre la salud de su kwami.

Adrien apretó los puños mientras trabajaba en recordar más, sabía que había algo de lo que se estaba perdiendo; de repente recordó algo.

-_Ahora es mi turno de hacerte sentir mejor_ –

Era la voz de Ladybug, no, no solo de Ladybug , creyó haberla visto antes de desmayarse, él dijo su nombre, él la había aceptado y ella a él. ella era…

-Marinette- susurró suavemente.

-¿Adrien?

El chico abrió los ojos nuevamente dirigiéndose a la voz a su lado. Una adolescente con un traje rojo con motas negras lo miraba preocupada y aliviada al mismo tiempo. Su mano apretó suavemente la suya.

-finalmente despertaste – dijo ella tratando que su voz sonara lo más tranquila posible. – nos tenías preocupados gatito.

Adrien se sobresaltó un poco al ser llamado como su alterego en su forma civil, era algo extraño, pero se relajó al instante y le dio una pequeña sonrisa a la chica, no había más secretos entre ellos.

-Estoy bien – dijo, pero no sonaba muy convencido - ¿Qué pasó?

Ladybug apretó un poco su agarre y suspiro, miró a la puerta y se aseguró que nadie estuviera cerca para escuchar su conversación.

-El maestro sugirió traerte al hospital, dijo que los médicos podrían encontrar un tratamiento y darle algo de tiempo, mientras él investiga sobre la maldición y como detenerla.

Adrien asintió, _después de todo Plagg tenía razón con todo el asunto de la maldición, ese pequeño glotón. Espera un momento… ¿Plagg?_

Adrien dirigió su mirada a su mano derecha donde normalmente estaba su anillo, pero no había nada.

Ladybug vio como el chico comenzaba a entrar en pánico, decidió calmarlo mientras lo obligaba a recostarse y relajarse nuevamente.

-Plagg, el anillo ¿ don…donde esta?

-Tranquilo, está a salvo con el maestro Fu; el te lo quitó antes de que te trajera al hospital. – La chica vio como efectivamente el muchacho se relajó ante sus palabras, sin embargo podía asegurar que no estaba del todo conforme.

-¿él está bien? – preguntó tratando de sonar más tranquilo.

-el maestro dijo que no se veía muy bien cuando terminó la transformación, se vio un poco afectado por la maldición; sin embargo se está recuperando rápidamente – aseguró la chica – Tikki dice que él es un hueso duro de roer

Adrien rio un poco ante esto – tiene razón.

Marinette y Adrien intercambiaron unas que otras preguntas de más, la mayoría basadas en lo que había pasado los últimos días; Adrien le comentó a la chica de la conversación que tuvo esa noche con su padre y como le había prohibido ir a la escuela, Marinette por otra parte le comento que todos han estado muy preocupados por él, incluso que Chloé no ha sido mala con nadie desde que se enteró.

-Espera un momento. ¿Por cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?

-Tres días – Respondió la chica y su miraba vagó nuevamente hacía la puerta – de hecho creo que debería de avisar que has despertado. A tu padre le encantará verte.

-¿mi padre está aquí? – Adrien no quiso sonar tan sorprendido pero fue inevitable.

Ladybug apartó algunos mechones rubios que caían sobre el rostro del muchacho, y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

-No se ha movido de este hospital desde que se enteró de tu condición.

Adrien no sabía como sentirse al respecto, estaba feliz de que su padre estuviera aquí y se preocupara por él, sin embargo tambien se sentía culpable por no decirle nada al respecto cuando él lo exigió. Quizá Gabriel estuviera enojado con él por haberle ocultado la verdad todo este tiempo, sin embargo que podría decirle al respecto. _"Hola papá, creo que tengo una maldición, dado el hecho que soy chat noir" ,_ no sonaba para nada bien.

Adrien consideró por un momento la situación; si ha estado por tres días en el hospital, los médicos ya debieron haber arrojado algún diagnostico sobre su condición; definitivamente no pueden saber que es un asunto relacionado con las joyas mágicas, pero entonces ¿que habrían dicho?.

-mmm, Marin…. Dijo Ladybug – Adrien se corrigió rápidamente - ¿sabes si hay algun informe sobre el diagnóstico de los médicos?

La chica negó suavemente – cuando les pregunté no respondieron nada. Estoy segura que tu padre es el único que sabe sobre ello.

Adrien asintió, sabia que su padre podría llegar a ser sumamente misterioso cuando se lo proponía.

-Será mejor que me vaya, pero vendré a visitarte esta noche ¿ de acuerdo?

-me encanta esa idea mi Lady – Adrien vio que la chica se sonrojó un poco, pero lo dejó pasar. La chica comenzó a alejarse, pero fue detenida por el suave agarre en su muñeca - eh ¿Princesa?

¿si? - dijo volviendose a él.

-Me alegra que fueras tu - dijo mientras le regalaba una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

-Y a mi que fueras tu, gatito - sonrio de vuelta - creo que no habrá más secretos entre nosotros.

-No más secretos - mencionó el chico, citando como un juramento.

La chica lo miró una última vez y finalmente abandonó la habitación; minutos después la puerta volvió abrirse para revelar a un afanado diseñador de modas seguido por un par de doctores.

-Hijo –

-Hola papá – respondió Adrien encogiéndose un poco en su posición.

Gabriel se acercó rápidamente a la cama y abrazó lo más delicadamente posible a su hijo.

-¿en que estabas pensando Adrien? – no sonaba como un regaño o acusación, solo como un padre preocupado.

-Lo siento papá – fue lo único que pudo decir. Gabriel se alejó un poco de él para mirarlo fijamente.

-Adrien, tu y yo tenemos que confiar el uno en el otro ¿recuerdas? – Adrien asintió suavemente – no puedes ocultarme cosas como estas.

Adrien simplemente bajo su mirada aceptando las palabras de su padre, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió el amor y preocupación en sus palabras. Deseaba disfrutar de esa nueva sensación, pero simplemente esperaba que la situación fuera distinta.

-Señor Agrete, debemos realizar un análisis de Adrien y asegurarnos que los medicamentos estén obrando correctamente. – habló uno de los doctores al otro lado de la habitación.

Gabriel se retiro de mala gana – bien, pero no estoy abandonando esta habitación.

Los médicos asintieron resignados, sabían que no podrían contra la palabra del obstinado diseñador así que lo dejaron estar.

-Hola Adrien, Soy el Doctor Alan, y ella es mi compañera la doctora Cécile, lo primero que vamos a hacer es revisar que todo este funcionando bien e ir suspendiendo algunos medicamentos de intravenosas; después nos gustaría que respondieras algunas preguntas ¿te parece bien?.

Adrien asintió sin tener otra opción.

Los doctores comenzaron a trabajar en el paciente, hicieron los procedimientos que correspondían mientras tomaban apuntes en sus libretas, tambien hablaban sobre el suministro constante o cancelación de algunos medicamentos, pero Adrien no entendía casi nada del tema. Así que solo intentó relajarse y esperar que terminaran con sus exámenes antes de pasar a responder preguntas.

-Bien, vemos que los medicamentos y vitaminas están obrando muy bien. Sin embargo tenemos pensado mandarte algunas pastillas para cuando te demos de alta, será necesario para tener todos tus sistemas en un óptimo funcionamiento. – aclaró el doctor, mientras se hacía a un lado y daba paso a su compañera.

-Muy bien Adrien, ahora te vamos a hacer unas cuantas preguntas y vas a responder simplemente sí o no – anunció amablemente la doctora Cécile.

-¿sientes dolor frecuentemente?

-Si

-¿ha pasado más de 1 mes desde que empezaste a sentir esta clase de dolor?

-si

-¿el dolor va acompañado de nauseas, mareos, desmayos?

-si

-¿sientes que has perdido el apetito?

-si

-¿te desmayas frecuentemente?

-si

…..

La ronda de preguntas siguió por al menos 5 minutos, la mayoría de las respuestas de Adrien fue si, Gabriel parecía sumamente sorprendido con cada respuesta de su hijo, era notable que se preguntaba como no se había dado cuenta de esto antes.

-….Eso es todo por ahora, lo hiciste bien Adrien – dijo la doctora mientras se disponía a salir junto con su compañero.

-Espere – ambos profesionales se detuvieron y volvieron la mirada al chico que los miraba decidido - ¿podría conocer su dictamen de mi condición?

Los adultos se sintieron agobiados ante la petición, sin embargo fue el doctor Alan quien asintió y se acercó nuevamente al joven.

-Adrien, no es fácil decir esto para ninguno de nosotros, sabemos que eres un chico muy valiente y tu debes de confiar en que nosotros haremos lo que este a nuestro alcance para darte el bienestar que podamos.

Adrien no entendía a donde quería llegar con todas esas palabras de aliento, sin embargo no cuestionó nada.

-Los exámenes han arrojado que estamos lidiando con un caso de septicemia.

_¿Qué? Pero eso es imposible_ . Adrien intentó seguir calmado ante las palabras del doctor, sabía que su problema era algo relacionado con la magia de los miraculos, sin embargo ¿Qué tanta verdad podrían tener ellos?

-Mi madre sufrió tambien de eso ¿verdad? – preguntó el joven pero esta vez dirigiendo la mirada a su padre, que se encontraba parado cerca del ventanal.

-así es – fue su única respuesta.

-los dejaremos solos – anunció finalmente el doctor y salió de la habitación.

Por un momento todo permaneció en silencio, Adrien seguía dándole vueltas al asunto, preguntándose como un golpe causado por un sentimonstruo se podía convertir primero en una maldición mágica y después llegara a ser diagnosticada como una infección mortal.

Los pensamientos de Gabriel no eran tan diferentes, nunca imaginó que Adrien fuera diagnosticado con la misma infección que llevó a su esposa a un estado de coma; sin embargo había algo que estaba dejando pasar, Emilie cayó terriblemente enferma después de usar el miraculous del pavo real por cierto tiempo; la sepsis solo fue un dictamen médico y no tendría que relacionarse con algo hereditario.

Gabriel no entendia como Adrien pudo ser diagnosticado con eso, sabiendo que nunca hubo implicaciones reales en su familia. a menos …

A menos que… las implicaciones de Adrien fueran las mismas que se habían llevado a su esposa al coma.

...

**Hola nuevamente, tengo algunas cosas que aclarar.**

**1\. Gracias a por mencionar sobre el anillo, se me olvido aclarar sobre que pasó con el en el capítulo pasado, sin embargo pude copiar sobre eso esta vez. **

**2\. Lamento haber demorado tanto en actualizar, casi que no encuentro el momento indicado para sentarme a escribir; la verdad es que mi vida no esta muy diferente a la condición de Adrien en mi fanfic. (no , no tengo septicemia) , sin embargo mi salud no ha sido la mejor en este mes, he estado en muchos hospitales haciendome examenes y todo lo necesario. Resulta que termine con un caso severo de gastritis seguido de algo llamado disautonomia. No es nada mortal ni nada de eso, pero si es muy doloroso y molesto**

**3\. A parte de eso, mis vacaciones se terminaron y los profesores decidieron mandar demasiados trabajos y documentos para leer, así que tambien he estado tratando de ponerme al día con mis deberes universitarios.**

**Creo que esa es toda mi explicación, no se preocupen, no voy a abandonar el fic, intentaré actualizar cada semana como siempre, pero quizá me tome unos días adicionales.**

**Finalmente espero sigas encontrando interesante esta historia, todos los aportes y comentarios son bienvenidos. **

**Me alegra volver a escribir para ustedes, nos leemos pronto . bye bye.**


	17. Las cosas pueden mejorar

Espero disfruten el capítulo :) , feliz lectura.

...

Adrien se deleitó al sentir la suave brisa de la mañana en su rostro, inhaló y exhaló infinidad de veces para convencerse a si mismo de que no estaba soñando. El chico miró el hermoso cielo azul claro a través de su ventana, apoyando sus manos contra el ventanal y disfrutando cada momento de estar de nuevo en su casa.

El joven modelo había pasado dos semanas internado en el hospital, los médicos habían trabajado con él en gran manera, Adrien no podía recordar cuantas medicinas le inyectaron con el fin de ralentizar la infección; el chico los dejó hacer lo que tuvieran que hacer, después de todo que otra opción tenía.

Su padre había pasado la primera semana con él, sin embargo y para su desgracia la vida laboral exige una ardua dedicación y tiempo, de esa forma Gabriel había regresado a la mansión para cumplir su agenda con las nuevas tendencias y todos los diseños atrasados; sin embargo se aseguró de que Nathalie y su guardaespaldas estuvieran al pendiente de cualquier cambio por mínimo que fuera y se lo notificaran inmediatamente.

Adrien sonrío al recordar que en su tiempo en el hospital, recibió muchas visitas; casi todo el grupo escolar había venido a visitarlo, llevaron algunos regalos y cartas deseando su mejoría, el chico sintió en ese momento que era más feliz de lo que hubiera imaginado a pesar de estar en tan terrible condición.

Nino y Alya fueron todos los días después de la escuela a visitarlo, Nino compartía con el sus nuevas mezclas, mientras Alya lo ponía al corriente de todas las clases; Chloé tambien fue de visita junto a su padre, la chica se comportó tan formal y fue tan educada que Adrien no se lo creyó al principio, pero finalmente sonrió al saber que Chloé era una chica dulce a pesar de toda su arrogancia en público.

Finalmente Adrien recordó a Marinette; el chico se movió en su cama mientras suspiraba el nombre de aquella chica que le había robado el corazón; Adrien sonrió inconscientemente al recordar todos los momentos que compartió con ella y como su compañía hizo de sus días únicos.

_Flashback_

_-Buenos días Adrien , ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? – dijo Marinette entrando a la habitación de hospital. - ¿dormiste bien?_

_-He dormido mejor de lo que pensaba, siento que las pesadillas están dejando de ser un problema – dijo con una gran sonrisa._

_Marinette asintió, Adrien todavía no le había contado de que trataban sus pesadillas, sabía que era difícil para Adrien hablar del tema, así que simplemente no insistió con ello._

_-¿Qué tal la escuela? ¿Nino y Alya vendrán hoy? – preguntó Adrien invitando a Marinette a sentarse en la silla al lado de la cama._

_Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza, mientras un pequeño sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas; no pasó desapercibido para el rubio._

_-¿Qué pasa princesa? , ¿ocurrió algo?_

_-No, nada de eso – dijo rápidamente – Nino y Alya mandaron sus saludos, ambos tenían que cuidar a sus hermanos menores._

_Adrien asintió en entendimiento, sin embargo siguió cuestionando la extraña actitud de Marinette, no parecía asustada, ni nerviosa, era algo más como … ¿emocionada?_

_-Okay, me vas a decir que me estas ocultando princesa. – dijo Adrien regalándole una de sus sonrisas._

_-¿Qué? , ¿yo? ¿Por qué crees que te oculto algo? No estoy ocultando nada, si lo estuviera estaría divagando en estos momento y …. Ohh_

_-creo que el gato esta fuera de la bolsa – cantó el chico. – dime ¿Qué es?_

_-Bueno, la verdad es que – comenzó la chica, mientras se ponía en pie con una gran sonrisa en su rostro – fui a visitar al maest…._

_-Ahhhhhh, esto se está poniendo aburrido – se escuchó una voz que Adrien conocía bastante bien._

_-¡PLAGG! Te dije que era una sorpresa, tenías que esperar mi señal – refunfuñó Marinette viendo como el kwami salía de su bolso antes de tiempo._

_-No soy bueno con las sorpresas – dijo simplemente el gato negro, mientras volvía la atención a su elegido, lo detalló de pies a cabeza y negó suavemente – estos doctores no saben lo que hacen._

_Adrien había permanecido en silencio todo este tiempo, no había visto a su kwami desde la noche en que fue internado en el hospital, para él fue una eternidad el estar sin su compañero._

_-Plagg – finalmente habló , extendiendo los brazos a la criatura._

_El gato negro salió de sus pensamientos sobre la condición de Adrien e ignorando finalmente la presencia de Marinette y Tikki, se abalanzó a su elegido._

_-Adrien, no me vuelvas a asustar de esa forma – dijo el kwami mientras se aferraba al pecho del chico – no puedo perder a mi mejor gatito tan rápido._

_Adrien simplemente abrazó en lo posible a su kwami; Marinette y Tikki miraban enternecidas la escena; ellas tambien estarían así si fueran separadas aunque fuera por uno o dos días._

_Adrien y Plagg se separaron y la chica aprovechó la oportunidad para acercarse nuevamente._

_-gracias princesa – dijo Adrien – ha sido una de las mejores sorpresas_

_-bueno, Plagg daño el factor sorpresa._

_-Para mí fue perfecto – Adrien cogió su mano entre las suyas y le dio un suave beso, como solía hacer cuando era Chat noir. – gracias por todo._

_-No tienes que agradecer gatito – Marinette sacó de su bolso, el miraculous del gato negro y se lo entregó al chico – creo que esto es tuyo._

_Adrien se sorprendió al principio al ver el anillo, miró interrogante a Marinette._

_-¿el maestro estuvo de acuerdo con esto? –_

_-El maestro nunca quiso despojarte del anillo – respondió ella – dice que Plagg seguirá siendo un gran apoyo para ti. Te ayudará con lo ha venido haciendo, mientras él encuentra alguna cura._

_-sin embargo, el maestro cree que tu y yo nos merecemos unas vacaciones – intervino el kwami de la destrucción._

_-¿a qué te refieres?_

_-bueno, esas no fueron las palabras exactas del maestro Fú – habló Marinette – él cree que es prudente si no te transformas en Chat noir._

_Adrien quería refutar ante esto, pero fue interrumpido rápidamente por Marinette._

_-No esta diciendo que no vuelvas a ser Chat noir, es solo algo temporal; ya sabes, mientras buscamos una cura y te recuperas._

_-Mari, pero … – Adrien no sabía como sentirse al respecto, estaba agradecido con el maestro por permitirle tener el miraculous nuevamente, pero el no poder utilizarlo, iba a ser algo frustrante. – cuando haya un akuma…_

_-Ya hemos hablado de eso … Rena Rouge y Carapace estarán ahí para ayudarme._

_-¿y si me necesitan?_

_Marinette acunó el rostro del chico entre sus manos, detallando sus hermosos ojos verdes y dedicándole cada palabra._

_-Siempre te necesito – dijo ella casi en un susurro – pero no puedo correr el riesgo a perderte; tienes que confiar en mi ¿de acuerdo?_

_Adrien se dejó llevar por cada palabras y cada sensación al estar tan cerca de la chica, sus ojos azules hablaban más de lo que cualquier palabra pudiera expresar; el siguió su ejemplo y tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la acercó suavemente a él, tanto que podía sentir su respiración. Ella era la chica a la que le confiaría todo, ella era la chica en la cual creía, era su compañera, era su amiga, era su confidente, ella era … la chica a la que amaba._

_-Siempre confiaré en ti princesa – y selló sus palabras con un beso._

_Marinette sintió que su cara se ponía tan roja como un tomate, sin embargo se relajó al instante y se dejó llevar por la sensación de placer y confort que solo él le podía brindar. El lo era todo para ella, su compañero, su amigo, su confidente, el era el chico al que ella amaba._

_-Aggg, esto es asqueroso – dijo Plagg viendo la escena desde lo lejos._

_-A mi me parece hermoso – dijo Tikki uniéndose a él, y viendo a sus elegidos disfrutar del momento._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK._

-¿Otra vez pensando en eso? ¿verdad? – Plagg se acercó al chico con un gran trozo de queso en sus patas.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó inocentemente el chico.

-Pones cara de bobo enamorado

Adrien rodó los ojos mientras acariciaba al kwami – ella es especial Plagg.

-oh por favor, no empieces a hablar de cursilerías

Antes que Adrien pudiera responder, su puerta se abrió revelando a Nathalie seguida de Nino, Alya y por su puesto Marinette.

-Tienes visitas – dijo la secretaría antes de salir nuevamente.

Adrien se levantó de su lugar y fue a abrazar a cada uno de sus amigos, hoy sería un gran día

…..

-… Y luego Chloé salió corriendo llamando a su papá – terminó de contar Alya, mientras Nino, Marinette y Adrien se reían.

-Wow, realmente me he perdido de mucho en la escuela – dijo mientras limpiaba algunas lágrimas de risa.

-No lo creo amigo, ha sido la misma escuela, las mismas clases aburridas, bueno son aún más aburridas, desde que no estas con nosotros – mencionó Nino y las chicas asintieron estando de acuerdo.

Adrien sonrió un poco – gracias chicos, tambien ha sido algo aburrido para mí.

-No podemos imaginar – fue Alya quien hablo mientras tomaba el brazo de su novio – por cierto, ¿Cómo te has sentido sin la medicina? ¿Qué te han dicho los médicos?

-Nada nuevo, realmente ; desde que me dieron de alta vienen cada dos días a ver mi condición, pero no más – el chico les mostró algunas medicinas en su escritorio – ya que no tengo intravenosas, me dieron algunos medicamentos para el dolor y para el insomnio.

Nino se acercó y leyó la descripción de las capsulas – wow amigo, esto es una droga muy fuerte.

Adrien asintió – con solo una píldora, la persona cae en un sueño profundo por al menos 10 horas; los doctores dijeron que las usara cuando el dolor fuera muy fuerte. Por el momento no he tenido que tomar ninguna de esas.

-Me alegra escuchar eso – dijo Nino al tiempo que miraba la hora en su celular. – Oh, Nena será mejor irnos ahora, será mejor no hacer esperar a Mylenne e Ivan.

-Oh por supuesto, ya se me había olvidado.

-¿saldrán esta noche? – cuestionó Marinette

-Si, Iván tenía algunas boletas para el cine, así que tendremos algo así como una cita doble. – explicó Nino mientras se despedía de Adrien.

-Eso se escucha grandioso – dijo Adrien mientras correspondía al abrazo de su amigo – disfruten mucho la película.

-Lo haremos – respondió Alya, tambien acercándose al chico y dándole un rápido abrazo – y tu cuídate mucho, necesitamos que vuelvas con nosotros.

-Haré lo posible – sonrió Adrien mientras rascaba su cuello tímidamente.

-más te vale Agreste – Ambos se despidieron de Marinette y finalmente abandonaron la habitación.

-Pensé que nunca se irían –

Marinette y Adrien dirigieron la mirada a la voz que tanto conocían; Plagg salió de su escondite y se posó en el hombro de su elegido.

-Plagg, no seas grosero – reprendió Adrien a su kwami – sabes que me encanta tener la compañía de mis amigos.

El kwami asintió mientras disfrutaba de las caricias de Adrien.

-Es bueno tenerte de vuelta – agregó Adrien. después se dirigió a Marinette – me alegro que ambos estén aquí.

Adrien rodeó a la chica por la cintura y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios que fue correspondido inmediatamente; después solo se abrazaron.

-Espero que esto acabe pronto – susurró el chico

-¿a qué te refieres?

-me refiero a cuando el maestro encuentre la cura . si es que hay alguna.

-No seas negativo, estoy segura de que la encontrará.

Adrien asintió – cuando eso suceda, espero poder llevarte a una cita.

Marinette se sorprendió - ¿una cita?

El chico apartó un pequeño mechón de su rostro y beso su frente – se que hemos pasado por mucho en los últimos meses; tambien sé, que quizá hay cosas que no tendríamos que conocer en estos momentos.

-¿las identidades? – cuestionó y el chico asintió.

-pero creo en el destino, y se que las cosas pasan por un propósito; si esta maldición era la forma de darme cuenta que la chica tras la máscara es aun más hermosa, valiente, increíblemente cariñosa, dulce, de lo que cualquiera conoce, estoy agradecido con haber tenido esa suerte.

-No digas eso - dijo ella, sonrojada.

-y yo estoy feliz y me siento afortunado de poner conocerla realmente , y quiero seguirla conociendo, si tu me lo permites – Adrien la dirigió al sofá al lado, sujetó suavemente sus manos entre las suyas - Marinette Dupain-Cheng , ¿te gustaría ….. ser mi novia?

La chica se quedó atónita por unos segundos, pero reaccionó finalmente, vio la radiante mirada del chico mientras esperaba su respuesta. Apretando su agarre, ella se acercó a él una vez más y le beso.

-¿eso es un sí? – preguntó él cuando se separaron.

-definitivamente es un sí, gatito.

...

Fin de otro capítulo.

Bueno finalmente hay algo sólido entre estos dos, creo que era necesario tener este capítulo para por fin dejar que Adrien y Marinette se uniera, ya fue suficiente de hacerse los bobos y no admitir sus sentimientos. así que este fue el resultado.

Espero les haya gustado y que sigan apoyando la historia; a partir de aquí la trama se complicara un poco, Gabriel ha estado muy tranquilo últimamente, pero su desesperación solo esta esperando el momento indicado para hacer su jugada.

Finalmente, No puedo disculparme lo suficiente por haber demorado tanto en actualizar, ustedes son increiblemente paciente, gracias por todo su apoyo. Espero leerlos pronto. bye bye


	18. Algo sospechoso

-… Y nuevamente las cosas vuelven a la normalidad, gracias a Ladybug y sus increíbles aliados, Rena rouge y Carapace – anunció Nadja Chamack mientras veía como las catarinas milagrosas reparaban todo el daño de París.

-Sin embargo, hay algo que todavía nos tiene preocupados y es ¿Dónde está Chat noir? – dijo ella volviendo su atención a la cámara – ya ha sido casi un mes desde que lo vimos por última vez, y hasta el momento no hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Ladybug; pero eso cambiará hoy.

Y así Nadja y su camarógrafo corrieron en dirección a los héroes.

…

-¡Ganamos! – Exclamaron, mientras hacían el tan tradicional choque de puños.

-Buen trabajo a los dos, no lo hubiera logrado sin su ayuda chicos.

-No fue problema Ladybug – habló Rena rouge – aunque este era uno de esos villanos peligrosos, siento que lo hubiéramos derrotado más rápido con la ayuda de Chat noir.

Ladybug suspiró, era típico de Alya que indagara sobre la situación, era una futura reportera después de todo; hace más de dos semanas les había anunciado que los necesitaría más seguido, ya que Chat noir no estaba disponible por un tiempo; Nino asintió sin cuestionar nada, sin embargo Alya no era tan conformista y siempre que tenía la oportunidad intentaba sacar pistas de la heroína de la buena suerte, para dar con el paradero del super héroe.

Marinette amaba a su mejor amiga, pero algunas veces la volvía loca. A ella le hubiera encantado decirles la verdad sobre Chat noir, quería compartir con ellos que ella era Marinette y que Adrien era Chat noir y que en estos momentos está luchando contra un tipo de maldición de la que no se sabe la cura ( por el momento).

Pero no podía decirles eso, ya era muy peligroso que ella y Adrien conocieran sus identidades, lo mejor sería guardar el secreto.

-Chat noir no estará en servicio por un tiempo – dijo volviéndose a la peli roja – ya lo hemos hablado Rena.

-si, lo siento Ladybug – suspiró ella – se que hay cosas que deben de permanecer en secreto.

-es solo que, me gustaría ayudar aún más – terminó mientras bajaba la cabeza un poco, Ladybug puso su mano en su hombro haciendo que volviera su atención.

-Nos estas ayudando más de lo que crees Rena; tú y Carapace, están haciendo un trabajo increíble – dijo ella, sonriéndole a los héroes -se que las cosas no son iguales que cuando peleamos al lado de Chat noir; pero él en estos momento necesita tiempo, es una situación complicada y hay cosas que no puedo revelar.

-entiendo Ladybug – dijo Rena finalmente – estamos felices y agradecidos de ser escogidos para esta labor. – Carapace tambien asintió decidido.

-Gracias chicos. – ella comenzó a girar su yo-yo lista para abandonar el lugar, sin embargo antes de que alguno de los tres pudiera salir, fueron rodeados por Nadja y su camarógrafo.

-Ladybug, fue un gran trabajo el que hiciste, junto a Rena rouge y Carapace – comenzó Nadja

-Siempre es un placer defender la ciudad, Nadja – dijo la heroína cuando Nadja colocó el micrófono frente a ella.

-lo sabemos; tu y Chat noir han defendido la ciudad por mucho más de un año – Ladybug ya sabía a donde quería llegar con esta conversación

-Nos alegra mucho ver que el equipo de superhéroes a crecido, sin embargo todo París esta extrañando y se está preguntando mucho ¿Qué pasó con Chat noir? , ¿esta bien? , ¿va a volver a ser superhéroe? , ¿Dónde está ahora?.

-wow wow wow . tranquila Nadja – exclamo la chica moviendo los brazos frente a Nadja para que se detuviera – son muchas preguntas, y tu sabes que no puedo responder todas, hay identidades secretas de por medio y sería peligroso si Hawk Moth o Mayura llegaran a conocer más de lo que deben.

-Tienes razón Ladybug, pero al menos podríamos saber algo, cualquier dato sobre Chat noir – insistió la reportera.

-Solo puedo decir que él estará ausente por un tiempo, y que Rena rouge y Carapace estarán apoyándome en su ausencia. – señaló a los héroes mientras la cámara los enfocaba.

-Esta bien, Ladybug, lo entendemos – acepto Nadja – sin embargo cuando hables con Chat noir, dile que todo París desea que esté bien y que espera verlo pronto.

-de acuerdo, Nadja – dijo finalmente la chica, mientras saltaba fuera del lugar seguida de los otros portadores.

….

Adrien abrió los ojos lentamente, sentía que su cabeza palpitaba como nunca y que todo comenzaba a girar a su alrededor; parpadeó varias veces, tratando de enfocarse, duró unos cuantos minutos pero finalmente lo logró.

-Por fin estás despierto – la voz de su kwami lo despertó finalmente, Plagg voló a su lado rápidamente - ¿Cómo te sientes Adrien?.

-¿Plagg? … ¿Qué pasó? – Adrien no se acordaba de hacerse quedado dormido, miró por la ventana; dado los colores anaranjados supuso que eran alrededor de las 6 de la tarde.

-Tu padre te dio ese medicamento para el insomnio – explicó el kwami

-¿Qué? Y ¿Por qué hizo eso?

-realmente ¿no te acuerdas de nada?

Adrien cerro los ojos intentando que las imágenes aparecieran, pero no logró conseguir nada. Negó con la cabeza a su kwami.

-Está bien chico, esto pasó – comenzó Plagg – anoche no pudiste dormir muy bien, te movías mucho en tus sueños y por lo visto tambien sentías mucho dolor en el costado.

Adrien levantó la camiseta para ver el estado de su cicatriz ahora envolvía casi todo su abdomen. El suspiró e hizo señas a su kwami para que continuara.

-Intenté despertarte, pero no funcionó … no sabia que hacer. Te estabas poniendo muy mal, de hecho no te había visto así desde hace unos meses.

-¿Qué pasó entonces? – preguntó él intrigado.

-Por razones que desconozco tu padre entró a tu habitación.

-eso es extraño – mencionó Adrien – el casi nunca entra a mi habitación y menos a esa hora.

-Cuando vi que la puerta se abría me escondí y vi que tu padre se acercó a revisarte; sin embargo si expresión cambio drásticamente cuando sintió que no solo estabas inquieto en tu sueño, sino que al parecer tenías fiebre y dolor.

\- Intentó despertarte, pero fue inútil – continuó Plagg – lo que pasó después fue que utilizó una de las píldoras; fue difícil lograr que te tragaras la pastillas, pero finalmente lo consiguió. Después de eso, simplemente tu cuerpo se relajó casi instantáneamente, aunque la respiración seguía un poco agitada para mi gusto.

-¿él … la notó, notó la cicatriz?

-la verdad chico, no estoy seguro de que le dijeron en el hospital; estoy seguro que con tantos exámenes que te hicieron los médicos lo notaron… pero. Tu padre no ha dicho nada con respecto a eso.

-eso es extraño – mencionó Adrien, después cambio de pregunta - ¿así que he dormido por 10 horas?

-creo que fueron 12, ya me tenías un poco preocupado al ver que no despertabas.

-¿y mi padre? ¿ha venido?

-cada media hora, si no viene él, envía a Nathalie o tu guardaespaldas.

-mis amigos ¿han venido hoy? –

Plagg negó suavemente.

-¿Marinette , Ladybug?

-no, pero si se que hubo un akuma hoy

Ante la mención de eso, Adrien se preocupó

-¿Qué pasó? ¿ganaron?

-tú sabes la respuesta, esa chica es muy inteligente, además no está sola.

-si lo sé – suspiró Adrien – añoro mucho ser Chat noir.

-se lo que sientes muchacho – consoló Plagg poniendo una patita en su hombro – pero se que muy pronto las cosas volverán a ser como antes.

-¿crees que el maestro encuentre la cura?

-Intento ser positivo – mencionó el kwami, pero después bajó su mirada – aunque siendo sinceros ser positivo es más cosa de Tikki.

Adrien acarició al kwami – yo tambien seré positivo Plagg – aseguró mientras bostezaba.

-será mejor que vuelvas a dormir; es demasiado extraño ya que has dormido prácticamente todo el día, pero será lo mejor para recuperar algo de energía.

Plagg miró a su elegido, quien ya se había quedado dormido nuevamente. Plagg retiró tiernamente unos cuantos mechones rubios de su rostro.

Cuando se disponía a ir a su escondite de quesos miró a la ventana y una figura en lo alto de un tejado cercano llamó su atención.

Con una rápida revisión a Adrien, traspasó la ventana y se dirigió a la estructura.

…

-Hola Plagg – saludó Ladybug desde lo alto de una sotea.

-Ladybug ¿Qué haces aquí? Digo ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? – preguntó el kwami volando al frente de la chica.

-Creo que lo suficiente para saber que algo no esta bien. Adrien ha estado dormido todas las veces que he pasado aquí ¿sucede algo?.

-su padre le dio una de las píldoras – dijo simplemente el kwami. Pero sabia que la chica no estaba conforme con su respuesta. – el chico no tuvo muy buena noche.

-cuéntame todo, por favor Plagg.

Plagg le contó lo mismo que le había dicho a Adrien unos minutos atrás. Ladybug escuchaba atentamente y de vez en cuando dirigía su mirada a la mansión Agreste, específicamente a la ventana del cuarto de Adrien, para asegurarse que siguiera dormido.

-… finalmente después de casi 12 horas despertó, me dijo que no recordaba nada.

Ladybug suspiró pesadamente – es casi como hace unos meses.

-si, al parecer el dolor esta volviendo a intensificarse – estuvo de acuerdo Plagg. El voló a su lado y dirigió su mirada al cuarto de su elegido – se nos está acabando el tiempo... puedo sentirlo.

-El maestro encontrará una cura, confio en él e intento ser positiva

-eso fue lo mismo que le dije a Adrien hace unos minutos; pero todos saben que un poco difícil ser positivo cuando se es el kwami de la destrucción y mala suerte.

Marinette acarició a Plagg – no pierdas la esperanza Plagg, vamos a lograrlo, Adrien va a salir de esta.

-Espero tengas razón Marinette – dijo simplemente.

Ambos terminaron su conversación y estaban a punto de separarse cuando vieron algo que llamó su atención.

La puerta del cuarto de Adrien se abrió lentamente. El diseñador de modas seguido de su asistente entraron a la habitación y se posicionaron al lado de la cama donde Adrien dormía.

Gabriel se acercó a su hijo, primero comprobó su temperatura y pulso, le dijo algunas cosas a Nathalie, que ni Plagg con su increíble audición pudo escuchar. Y finalmente y para sorpresa de los dos, Gabriel levantó un poco la camiseta de Adrien revelando la cicatriz.

-entonces si lo sabe – susurró Plagg.

Vieron como ambos la detallaban y Nathalie tomaba algunos apuntes en su Tablet.

-¿Qué están haciendo? – cuestionó la heroína, Plagg simplemente se encogió de hombros. Algo le decía que aquí había gato encerrado.

Gabriel colocó un paño húmedo sobre la frente de su hijo y dando un gran suspiró abandonó la habitación seguido de su secretaria.

-Creo hay algo de lo que nos estamos perdiendo.

-concuerdo contigo Ladybug. ¿crees que Gabriel sepa algo?

-podría haber una posibilidad, pero será mejor asegurarnos antes de sacar conclusiones. – dijo la chica – por favor cuida mucho de Adrien, y no olvides en venir a mí, si algo sucede ¿de acuerdo Plagg?

-Sabes que haré lo necesario para cuidar de mi gatito.

La heroína asintió y finalmente y con una última mirada se dirigió a su casa . Plagg se volvió rápidamente a la mansión.

Después de inspeccionar minuciosamente a Adrien, comió un trozo pequeño de camembert y fue a su escondite, donde podría estar atento no solo de cada movimiento de su elegido , sino tambien de Gabriel y su secretaria.

...

**Entonces, al parecer Gabriel ya tiene algo en mente... supongo.**

**Espero hayan disfrutado mucho del capítulo, este va ser en parte el inicio del fin (por así decirlo) .**

**Por cierto, ¿ ya vieron los nuevos capítulos? Reflekdoll y Desperada . ¿Ustedes tambien se adelantan a verlos antes de que salga con cada doblaje? ; ¿que les pareció?**

**En fin, eso es todo por ahora. Como siempre espero hayan disfrutado el nuevo capítulo. Espero leerlos pronto. bye bye. :) **


	19. El plan comienza

**Se que he pasado casi dos semanas sin actualizar, pero finalmente estoy aquí.**

**Espero disfrutes del capítulo, feliz lectura.**

-… y entonces la señorita Bustier hizo una divertida dinámica utilizando uno de los videos de Kitty – Section , incluso Chloé se animó a participar. – concluyó la chica de coletas.

-Eso se escucha muy divertido mi Lady – mencionó él mientras acunaba las manos de ella entre las suyas.

Marinette y Adrien se encontraban sentados en el gran sofá en la habitación de Adrien, la chica había decidido ir a visitarlo en su receso de medio día como acostumbraba hacer cada día, Adrien como siempre estuvo más que feliz de recibirla y agradecido con la compañía.

-hubiera sido mucho más divertido contigo gatito – dijo ella mientras apretada un poco su agarre. – ya nada es lo mismo sin ti.

-yo tambien he extrañado mucho estar con ustedes – asintió Adrien mientras dirigía su mirada a la ventana – tambien compartir contigo como superhéroes.

Marinette asintió comprensiva a las palabras del chico, ella sabia lo mucho que significaba para él ser Chat noir.

Para ella ser una heroína significaba un nuevo estilo de vida, nuevos retos y una prueba de confianza, para Adrien significaba libertad; la libertad de la que estaba cohibido en su vida civil. Ella se acercó un poco más a él le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Se que con el tiempo podremos volver a correr juntos por París, volver a ser el dúo de superhéroes de siempre – dijo Marinette ganándose la encantadora mirada del chico, ella suspiró perdiéndose en sus ojos, pero a los segundos su expresión cambió a un semblante triste y posicionó la mano suavemente en su costado – pero primero tenemos que cuidarte.

Adrien tambien suspiró pesadamente mientras dirigía su mirada a su costado, donde la cicatriz casi lo estaba cubriendo por completo.

-¿crees que el maestro logre encontrar la cura? – preguntó suavemente

-El maestro es un hombre muy sabio, si alguien puede encontrar una solución es él.

-¿y si no lo logra? – cuestionó nuevamente.

-Lo lograra – dijo ella mientras apretaba nuevamente su agarre - solo hay que ser pacientes.

-siendo sinceros princesa, no creo que el tiempo esté a nuestro favor

\- Se que lo logrará – repitió ella, realmente Marinette no sabía que más decir, estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas mantener la fe en que el maestro encontrara la cura a tiempo, pero ¿y si no lo lograba? , ¿que pasaría con Adrien? , ¿realmente sería todo? , aunque no lo quisiera admitir Marinette se hacia esas mismas preguntas todo el tiempo, en su mente no había otra cosa que no fuera Adrien.

Marinette no se dio cuenta en que momento termino siendo atrapada en un cálido abrazo, ella dirigió su mirada al chico que ahora la estaba mirando un poco preocupado, sintió algunas lagrimas deslizarse por su rostro, no se había dado cuenta de en qué momento había comenzado a llorar; estaba intentando ser fuerte para Adrien, pero en estos momentos sus sentimientos reflejaban más que sus palabras; aceptó agradecida el abrazó y así permanecieron disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

…

-¿Está todo listo Nathalie? – preguntó el diseñador mientras miraba la pintura de su esposa.

-Si señor, el plan podrá ejecutarse sin problemas – dijo la secretaría mientras tomaba algunos apuntes en su libreta. Después se volvió nuevamente a su jefe - ¿esta seguro de esto señor? , no sabemos si podrá resistirlo.

Gabriel finalmente volteo para mirar a Nathalie, su rostro se intentó mostrar tan profesional como siempre, sin embargo se podía vislumbrar en sus ojos algo de inseguridad y miedo.

-No tengo otra opción – respondió él – será nuestra única oportunidad y necesitamos que valga cada segundo. ¿entendido?.

-sí señor

-Bien , ya sabes que hacer – dijo simplemente y así activo algunos botones secretos de la pintura antes de desaparecer a su habitación secreta.

Nathalie miró detenidamente la pintura de Emilie - _Espero que realmente funcione – _susurró a la pintura antes de dar vuelta y comenzar con su parte del plan.

….

Adrien y Marinette seguían en la habitación del chico, después de tener ese momento entre ellos, decidieron olvidarse de toda la amargura ante la situación y disfrutar de la compañía del otro.

Ambos se encontraban riendo como locos ante algunos videos de gatos en la web, Marinette limpiaba alguna de sus lagrimas de risa mientras Adrien intentaba desesperadamente conseguir algo de aire entre carcajadas. Todo iba perfecto hasta que sintieron que la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Nathalie entró con su particular rostro inexpresivo.

-Lamento informales, que el tiempo ha terminado, puede retirarse – dijo ella refiriéndose a Marinette.

-Pero Nathalie, Marinette casi siempre viene de visita en el receso antes de las clases de la tarde – refutó Adrien mientras intentaba que su voz volviera a su tono normal – Todavía tenemos algo de tiempo antes de que vuelva a la escuela.

-Esto no es por cuestiones de tiempo Adrien, es una decisión de tu padre

-¿Qué? – preguntó incrédulo el chico mientras se colocaba en pie y se situaba justo en frente de la secretaria, Marinette permaneció atrás de él – pero él siempre estuvo de acuerdo en que sería bueno tener algo de compañía mientras me recupero.

-Tu padre cambio de opinión – volvió a responder Nathalie, mirando a su libreta en lugar que a los sorprendidos adolescentes.

-esto no puede ser posible, iré a hablar con él – dijo Adrien dirigiéndose a la puerta, fue detenido por la secretaría inmediatamente.

-No puedes hacer eso Adrien

-¿Por qué no? , ¿ahora resulta que no puedo hablar con mi propio padre? – dijo Adrien comenzando a exasperarse.

Marinette vio el incómodo intercambio y colocó su mano sobre el hombro del chico.

-No hay problema Adrien, siempre puedo venir otro día …

-No habrá otro día señorita Marinette – interrumpió Nathalie – el señor Agreste me ha dado ordenes de que a partir de hoy Adrien estará oficialmente confinado a su habitación, sin visitas y preferiblemente sin ningún tipo de contacto.

-¡QUE! – sorprendieron ambos.

-pero ¿Por qué? , eso no tiene ningún sentido – exclamó Adrien intentando controlar sus emociones.

-Lo tiene para el señor Agreste, y es mejor no cuestionar sus decisiones. – dijo Nathalie mientras volvía su atención a la Tablet en sus manos y comenzaba a leer lo que parecía ser una lista– a partir de hoy están prohibidas las visitas, saldrás de la habitación únicamente por las comidas y algunas citas médicas en la cual serás acompañado por tu guardaespaldas y por mí, el señor Agreste tambien ha decidido que es mejor si permaneces sin tu teléfono celular. Por lo tanto lo tomaré a partir de ahora.

-No puede estar hablando enserio – dijo Adrien mientras apretaba los puños en un intento de calmarse - ¿Cuál es el objetivo de todo eso? ¿Qué gana él, quitándome todo contacto con mis amigos?

-Él espera una pronta recuperación, cabe recordar Adrien que estas en una condición muy vulnerable y cualquier tipo de alteración podría intensificar la enfermedad; él señor Agreste solo tomó medidas preventivas.

-¿medidas preventivas? ¿MEDIDAS PREVENTIVAS? , NO VEO DE QUE FORMA ESTO PUEDA BENEFICIAR MI PROGRESO, ANTES ESTA ESTROPEANDO TODO.

-Adrien cálmate- dijo la secretaría perdiendo un poco de su postura rígida.

-¿COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME NATHALIE? NO ES JUSTO – Expresó Adrien, mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no perder los estribos , pero supuso que era demasiado tarde. Comenzó a hiperventilarse, pero no importó siguió con su mirada fija en la secretaria – RESPONDE NATHALIE, ¿QUE GANA ÉL CON ESTAS ESTÚPIDAS REGLAS?.

Marinette se acercó a Adrien e intentó que se apoyara en ella, vio que la situación realmente estaba comenzando a afectar en la salud del chico. Ella lo agarró por los hombros a ver que estaba flaqueando su postura, solo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que el dolor volviera. Esto no era bueno.

Adrien intentó acumular todo el aire posible en sus pulmones, acepto la ayuda de Marinette mientras se esforzaba en mantener su postura. Volvió su atención a la secretaría quien no se había movido de su lugar – dime Nathalie, ¿enserio mi padre quiere terminar de estropear mi vida? – susurró.

Nathalie no esperaba tal reacción de Adrien, pasar de un momento completamente alterado a comenzar a hiperventilar e intentar recuperarse hasta el punto de simplemente susurrar con algo de veneno en cada palabra; definitivamente el chico no estaba feliz. _Todo va de acuerdo al plan._ Se dijo a si misma, pero siendo sinceros no sabía cuanto más podría soportar.

-él solo quiero tu bienestar – respondió ella recuperando su postura.

Ella vio como Marinette intentaba que Adrien tomara asiento, el chico se veía para este punto algo pálido y por lo visto el dolor en su costado volvía a aparecer; Adrien rechazó la oferta de Marinette y en su terquedad la alejó gentilmente y se acercó entre balanceos a la secretaría.

-No quise explotar de tal forma Nathalie – Nathalie soltó un gran suspiro que no sabia tenía guardado, ese era el chico que ella conocía , era realmente extraño ver a Adrien enojado, no era para nada agradable, la voz de Adrien volvió a traerla a la realidad – sin embargo, no puedo aceptar el razonamiento de mi padre. Iré a hablar con él.

Adrien comenzó a avanzar nuevamente a la puerta, pero una vez más fue detenido.

-Tu padre no esta disponible en este momento Adrien – anunció Nathalie, ganándose otro suspiró por parte de Adrien.

-él nunca lo está – aseguró con un auge de tristeza.

-Nathalie, tu puedes hablar con él – sugirió Adrien – todos aquí sabemos el diagnostico de los médicos; Nathalie ellos dicen que tengo septicemia, algo que si no recuerdas es altamente mortal.

A Nathalie le partía el corazón escuchar a Adrien en estos momentos, lo que más deseaba era perder todo profesionalismo y correr a abrazarlo, asegurarle de que todo saldría bien al final y que podía contar con ella; sin embargo la realidad era muy diferente y no podía darse el lujo de arruinar el plan que podría hacer la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

-Son órdenes directas Adrien – dijo simplemente mientras le daba finalmente la espalda a los jóvenes – ahora le pido que se retire joven Marinette.

-¡No! Ella no va ….. ¡Agh! – Adrien termino agarrando su costado fuertemente mientras Marinette se agachaba a su lado y le ayudaba a levantarse.

-Shh, no te esfuerces, tranquilo – habló ella finalmente, después vio nuevamente a la secretaría en la puerta, esperando a que las ordenes sean cumplidas. – ven, te llevaré a la cama.

Así entonces la chica ayudó a Adrien a su cama, después de establecerlo le beso la frente que ahora comenzaba a arder en fiebre.

-Marinette, no tienes que …..

-Será mejor seguirles el juego – dijo ella mientras apartaba algunos mechones de su rostro – tampoco quiero dejarte, pero ambos sabemos lo estricto que puede ser tu padre.

-Aunque no sea para nada justo – Añadió con un tomo amargo.

Adrien quería decir otra cosa, quería irse en contra de la orden de su padre y expresarle todos son puntos en contra; quería que Marinette se quedara a su lado, no era justo que lo alejaran de sus amigos. Nada de esto tenía sentido alguno.

Marinette pudo percibir el debate interno de Adrien, así que se acercó a él – No te preocupes, vendré a visitarte en la noche como Ladybug – susurró en su oído y después de darle otro tierno beso en la mejilla, salió de la habitación seguida de Nathalie.

Adrien finalmente había quedado solo, su mayor temor estaba comenzando a materializarse y los sentimientos de angustia, junto con la ira y la injusticia. El chico apretó con todas sus fuerzas sus manos en puños. _Todo era injusto._

…_.._

-Puedo sentir un sentimiento de ira y desesperación creciendo muy cerca, el deseo de justicia y libertad; es la victima apropiada para mi akuma – Hawk Moth atrajo una mariposa blanca entre sus manos y a los segundos la energía maligna se impregno a ella.

Gabriel bajo la mascara miró detenidamente su creación, suspiró pesadamente considerando el plan, viendo por los pros y en contras; apretó su agarre en su bastón y miró decidido el akuma. – Esto es necesario … Vuela pequeño akuma y suple el deseo de justicia de este joven.

La mariposa pasó el gran ventanal y no voló muy lejos antes de adentrarse a la habitación de la víctima.

…

-No lo entiendo Plagg , mi papá esta haciendo mi vida más miserable de lo que es … - Adrien enterró su cabeza en la almohada.

-No digas eso chico, todavía me tienes a mi – dijo el kwami mientras tragaba un gran pedazo de queso – no es extraño que tu papá sea tan extraño y exigente; quizá es parte de eso de lo que ustedes los humanos llaman preocupación paternal o algo similar a esas cursilerías.

-No tiene nada que ver con eso Plagg – refutó Adrien – si se preocupara por mí, entendería que tan importantes son mis amigos para mí, mucho más en estos momentos – Adrien se volteó en su posición y miró al techo de la gran habitación – se que te tengo a ti Plagg y que tengo a mis amigos aunque ya no los pueda ver. Pero … No puedo evitar sentirme tan solo como en los días después a que mamá se fuera. – una silenciosa lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

Plagg suspiró tristemente, odiaba ver a su chico así, sin embargo tampoco tenía idea de que decirle, ¿Cómo podía animar a alguien al que se le fue arrebatado más del 80% de su felicidad?. El kwami disponía a volar por otro pedazo de queso cuando lo vio… Un akuma se acercó rápidamente a su elegido.

-¡ADRIEN CUIDADO! – Advirtió; pero cuando Adrien levantó la mirada el akuma ya se había adentrado en su anillo. La máscara de Hawk Moth apareció inmediatamente sobre su rostro.

-No – susurró Plagg acercándose rápidamente a su elegido – Adrien no lo escuches, eres más fuerte que eso. Tienes que resistir.

-Hola Chat Blanc , yo soy Hawk moth … - Adrien intentó ignorar la voz del villano, pero cuanto más intentaba resistirse más comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza, la voz continuó – se que estas sediento de justicia, puedo sentir la ira y la tristeza en tu corazón; yo puedo cambiar eso, te daré los poderes de la destrucción, serás la versión de Chat noir mejorada. - Adrien sintió una extraña sensación de incomodidad ante el nombramiento de su identidad secreta.

-Podrás destruir todo aquello que te encierra, podrás buscar venganza , puedes obtener todo eso, tan solo pido una cosa; los miracul…..

-NO – Adrien cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras intentaba salir del poder del villano – no lo voy a hacer.

-No tienes opción Adrien Agreste – Adrien se congeló al escuchar su nombre completo – ahora estas solo, sin amigos, débil y limitado a tu habitación. No tienes muchas opciones, pero yo puedo hacer que eso cambie.

-No, no no no no. ¡SAL DE MI ANILLO AHORA! – Gritó el chico mientras seguía luchando contra el villano, su cuerpo estaba comenzando a flaquear; si el dolor de cabeza no fuera suficiente, los demás síntomas comenzaron a hacer presencia. - ¡VETE! NO VOY A AYUDARTE.

La mariposa finalmente abandonó el anillo, Adrien miró como volaba a través de la ventana hasta finalmente perderse de vista; no escuchó la desesperada voz de su kwami, ni sintió los pasos afuera de la puerta, lo único que sintió fue un dolor tan indescriptible por todo su cuerpo que solo dejó de sentir cuando la inconsciencia se hizo cargo de su mundo.

...

**final de otro capítulo. **

**Bueno, las cosas se estan poniendo aun más peligrosas para nuestros queridos protagonistas; como todos sabemos Gabriel no descansará hasta conseguir lo que quiere, y en este fic no es una excepción.**

**Por último pero menos importante, miles de agradecimientos a todos ustedes que siguen apoyando la historia, espero como siempre que la sigan disfrutando un montón y que podamos leernos muy pronto. :) siendo todo por ahora, me despido . bye bye.**


	20. Descubrimiento

**Hola a todos, bienvenidos nuevamente. Espero disfruten el capítulo.**

**...**

Gabriel Agreste camino rápidamente por el pasillo, giró a su izquierda y subió las escaleras que conducían al cuarto de su único hijo. Su rostro era indescifrable, dolor, remordimiento, angustia, ¿esperanza? . No sabría con exactitud que sentir.

El diseñador terminó de subir las escaleras y no perdió tiempo en tocar a la puerta de la habitación, se apresuró en el interior y se dirigió a la cama de su hijo, su secretaría estaba a un lado revisando al joven.

-Sus respiraciones junto con el pulso están acelerados – mencionó Nathalie mientras seguía inspeccionando el estado de Adrien, Gabriel se sentó a un lado y colocó su mano en la frente del chico.

-tambien tiene fiebre

-si; iré por unos paños y agua – dijo ella levantándose de su lugar, Gabriel asintió lentamente y volvió su atención a su hijo.

-Siento todo esto Adrien, es mi culpa que estés pasando por esto – Gabriel apartó algunos mechones rubios que caian sobre el rostro de su hijo – hay cosas que desconoces y son mejores dejar en secreto … por ahora.

-Solo quiero decir que haré lo necesario para que te recuperes, no te puedo perder … - era un poco extraño para el gran diseñador de modas Gabriel Agreste expresar sus sentimientos, así fuera frente a su hijo inconsciente. Sinceramente no sabía el porque estaba haciendo eso, solo creía que debería de dar una explicación de sus acciones - … No te puedo perder Adrien y mucho menos de la misma forma en que perdí a tu madre , Emilie.

Gabriel suspiró pesadamente y dejó de jugar con los cabellos dorados del chico, Nathalie entro no mucho después con los paños y el agua. Gabriel remojó un paño rápidamente en el agua y lo colocó sobre la frente del chico.

-Nathalie , ¿podrías traer ropa limpia?

-Si señor – la secretaría se apresuró al armario del chico y saco unos pantalones negros y una camiseta de algodón verde, después volvió a su lugar .

-Bien, me aseguraré de cambiarlo ; necesito que vayas por las vendas y por un poco más de agua – dijo Gabriel antes de comenzar a cambiar a su hijo, Nathalie asintió y volvió a salir de la habitación.

El diseñador se deshizo rápidamente de las sucias ropas que traía puesto su hijo, el volvió a vestir rápidamente a Adrien con los pantalones que había traído anteriormente Nathalie, después se dispuso a secar algo de sudor del rostro de su hijo, la camisa de algodón seguía doblada perfectamente a su lado, no sería necesaria por el momento.

Gabriel vio el torso desnudo de su hijo, suspiró pesadamente mientras se concentraba exactamente el la mitad inferior, todo su costado izquierdo y parte del derecho mostraban grandes cicatrices de un horrible color morado, algunas várices sobresalían más notablemente que las otras; el diseñador no pudo apartar la mirada, Adrien estaba cada vez peor, necesitaba hacer algo rápido.

-Aquí están las vendas – Nathalie mencionó volviendo entrar a la habitación.

-Bien ayúdame a mojarlas y envolverlas en el torso, eso le podrá ayudar con el dolor.

Nathalie asintió y comenzó a remojar algunos vendajes, después miró la figura de Adrien, sus ojos viajaron desde su rostro intranquilo hasta el estómago.

-Oh no – susurro ella, mientras detallaba fijamente las cicatrices; se veían muchísimo peor que hace solo un día. Nathalie decidió acercarse más, había algo en esas cicatrices que la tenía sumamente intrigada; algo que definitivamente no habia notado antes. Ella las detalló casi una por una, analizó el costado izquierdo que era el que se encontraba peor y después miró el derecho que ya comenzaba a tener horribles marcas; ella dejó caer la venda mojada que tenía en sus manos y decidió acercarse más al joven.

Gabriel miraba confundido al extraño comportamiento de su secretaria, sin embargo decidió no irrumpir, había algo en la mirada de Nathalie que no podía descifrar, quizá había algo que ella notara pero que él dejó pasar por alto.

Nathalie no sabía lo que estaba pasando, ella se acercó a Adrien y se concentró profundamente en las cicatrices, no sabía el porque le intrigaba tanto, no sabía porque no podía dejar de analizarlas; lo único que sabía era que había algo sumamente familiar en ellas y tenía que asegurarse que era. Nathalie dentro de su trance decidió que era necesario tocar la herida, ella acercó lentamente su mano y palpó el costado izquierdo. Sin embargo inmediatamente la retiró.

Nathalie cayó de para atrás, cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras agarraba su mano como si se hubiera quemado con solo el tocar a Adrien. Sintió una mano sobre su hombro que la agitaba un poco desesperado, pero no le prestó atención.

Ella cerró aun más fuerte (si es posible) los ojos, ambas manos agarraron su cabeza fuertemente, aunque una de ellas pareciera que todavía estuviera prendida en fuego. Había una sensación sumamente familiar , había algo en Adrien que ella conocía muy bien, había algo mágico, algo que le pertenecia.

-el pavo real

Nathalie abrió los ojos finalmente, Gabriel la miraba sumamente preocupado.

-Nathalie tienes que calmarte, ¿quieres que llamé al doctor?

-el pavo real – repitió ella, pero ahora dirigiéndose a Gabriel – es el poder del pavo real, puedo sentirlo.

Gabriel llevó a Nathalie hasta el sofá de la habitación, después se volvió por un vaso con agua y se lo entregó.

-entonces mis especulaciones eran ciertas – analizó Gabriel, aunque después refutó – pero no tiene sentido.

Nathalie terminó de beber el agua rápidamente, miró una vez más al joven inconsciente antes de volver su atención al diseñador.

-Fue una sensación extraña, pero definitivamente Adrien tiene algo que involucra al pavo real.

-pero Adrien nunca ha usado el pavo real; eso no tiene sentido. - Aseguró Gabriel, Nathalie simplemente negó con la cabeza, estando igual de confundida que él.

\- y ¿porque porque apenas lo sentiste? Adrien lleva mucho tiempo en esas condiciones. - volvió a replicar Gabriel.

Nathalie analizó un momento – fue un tipo de conexión diferente, puedo sentir cuando hay un senti - monstruo o cuando hay algún tipo de energía similar; sin embargo esta fue … diferente.

-¿diferente? ¿Cómo que diferente? – Gabriel intentó que la pregunta sonara lo más tranquilamente posible, pero a decir verdad su ansiedad lo estaba traicionando.

-era como si la energía del miraculous del pavo real estuviera combinada con otro tipo de energía, algo sumamente poderoso… era como una fuerza mágica.

-¿una fuerza mágica? – Gabriel intentó asegurarse de que escuchó bien.

-si señor, una fuerza mágica … y se sintió como algo …. – Nathalie cerro los ojos nuevamente intentando organizar sus pensamientos. Tenia que estar segura de lo que sintió.

-¿era algo como qué? , dime Nathalie.

Ella finalmente abrió los ojos – era una fuerza destructiva.

Gabriel miró fijamente a su secretaria esperando que dijera algo más, pero al parecer eso era todo. Después dirigió su mirada a la cama donde su hijo seguía inconsciente.

-¿será posible?

Él se levantó lentamente de su lugar ante la preocupada mirada de Nathalie, dio unos cuantos pasos tranquilos antes de llegar al lado de Adrien, seguía como lo había dejado antes de que Nathalie comenzara a actuar extraño; su torso seguía descubierto, mientras que las vendas estaban esparcidas alrededor de la cama; pero eso no era lo importante. La mirada de Gabriel se centró en un único punto que había esta ignorando todo este tiempo.

Sus ojos viajaron desde el rostro intranquilo de su hijo, hasta el costado y finalmente hasta su mano derecha exactamente en el dedo donde descansaba un anillo.

Él lo analizó detalladamente, a simple vista parecía un insignificante anillo plateado, pero si sus teorías eran correctas, uno de los miraculous más poderosos estaba frente a él y completamente a su alcance.

Esta era una oportunidad única y que estaba decidido a no desperdiciar.

...

**Así que finalmente tuve tiempo para sentarme y escribir . Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo; según mis calculos y mis ideas, solo nos quedan faltando tres capítulos o cuatro, para llegar al desenlace de esta historia.**

**Quería agradecerles como siempre por seguir leyendo este loco fanfic, sus reviews siempre me inspiran a seguir escribiendo. :) . Por cierto en respuesta a un invitado: "Si tengo cuenta en wattpad, pero casi nunca la abro, de hecho no he publicado ninguna historia ahí; creo que es solo porque me acostumbre a escribir y subir mis fics aquí en esta plataforma" y en respuesta a manu: " quizá escriba algo basado en el capítulo de desperada, me pareció un buen capítulo pero tengo que organizar primero mis idas, para así tener algo interesante" :) . **

**Ahora si, creo que eso es todo nuevamente espero que estén disfrutando esta historia y estén atentos al próximo capítulo. bye bye :).**


	21. Cada vez más cerca

HOLA , BIENVENIDOS NUEVAMENTE ... LO SE , HA PASADO PRACTICAMENTE UN MES . PERO SOLO QUERÍA RECORDARLES QUE SIGO VIVA. EN FIN MIS EXPLICACIONES ESTARAN AL FINAL DEL CAPÍTULO. ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN,

Plagg miró desde su escondite como Gabriel se acercaba a la cama donde estaba su hijo inconsciente; el kwami estaba intentando contenerse para no hacer nada estúpido, esta situación lo tenía al borde de la locura pero simplemente siguió vigilando atento cada uno de los movimientos de Gabriel.

El kwami se sobresaltó cuando vio como Gabriel analizaba atentamente el miraculous en la mano de su hijo, Plagg no lo podía creer; ya era suficientemente malo que Adrien estuviera a punto de ser akumatizado y aun peor de estar casi al borde de la muerte… Pero que su miraculous sea arrebatado por el loco , demente , sospechoso de su padre, eso definitivamente empeoraba las cosas.

-Hagamos que todo valga la pena – la voz del diseñador sacó al kwami de la destrucción de sus pensamientos, justo a tiempo para ver como el anillo estaba siendo arrastrado fuera de la mano de su joven elegido. Plagg no lo pensó ni un segundo más, era el momento de hacer algo estúpido y arriesgado por el bien de Adrien y de París.

-ALEJATE DE MI ELEGIDO – Plagg voló fuera de su escondite, y se dirigió a donde los adultos estaban con una expresión tanto de sorpresa como de satisfacción. El kwami voló a donde Gabriel estaba ya con el anillo en su poder, su objetivo era claramente quitarle el miraculous.

Gabriel sonrió satisfecho cuando vio al kwami salir de su escondite, le dio una rápida mirada de complicidad a su secretaria y procedió a poner el anillo del gato negro en su dedo anular justo antes de que el kwami se estrellara contra él.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOO – Gritó el furioso kwami al ver como el anillo se ajustaba al dedo del diseñador.

-Ahora soy tu dueño – mencionó el diseñador mientras caminaba tranquilamente por la habitación y llegando a donde el kwami flotaba con una expresión claramente molesta, Gabriel se rio en suficiencia mientras le mostraba el anillo en su posesión – ahora debes obedecerme.

-Preferiría comer Queso sin lactosa antes de seguir tus ordenes – dijo fríamente el kwami de la destrucción sin bajar la mirada.

El diseñador se molestó un poco por el irrespetuoso comentario del pequeño dios, sin embargo siguió con su porte completamente profesional y le dirigió una mirada igual de mortal a la criatura – veo que no eres tan fácil como Nooroo o Duusu. – Plagg se sorprendió ante la mención de sus compañero mágicos; nunca le había agradado el padre de Adrien y ahora entendía el porque.

-Sin embargo ambos sabemos que no tienes elección, ahora estas bajo mi poder y tendrás que cumplir todas mis órdenes. ¿entendido?

Plagg permaneció con la mirada fija en el diseñador , no flaqueó ni una sola vez, no iba a mostrar rendición ante ese monstruo.

-¿ENTENDIDO? –

\- Ladybug y los otros portadores acabarán contigo – dijo el kwami con gran veneno en cada una de sus palabras – te harán pagar por lo que le has hecho a París, por abusar del poder de los miraculous y sobre todo por dañar a mi Chat noir.

Jajajajajaja ¿Ladybug? Es solo una adolescente sin experiencia – escupió las palabras con amargura - ella y su patético circo de seguidores no serán rival para mi gran poder.

-si mal no recuerdo, ella y Chat noir han arruinado tus planes por más de un año.

-si, pero ahora las cosas son diferentes – Gabriel comenzó a caminar a la salida de la habitación, Plagg se quedó en su lugar con los brazos cruzados, la voz de Gabriel lo hizo girarse.

-Primero, ellos derrotaron a mis akumas no a mí; segundo ahora podré ser más poderoso y tercero y más importante , el anterior Chat noir es historia.

Plagg sintió que perdía su postura defensiva ante la mención de su verdadero elegido, él miró a la cama donde estaba postrado el chico.

-¿Por qué le hace esto? , Adrien es su hijo , y simplemente lo esta dejando morir.

-Al contrarió mi poderoso amigo, hago todo esto por él; mi propósito ahora no es solo recuperar a mi esposa, sino salvar a mi hijo.

-Esta no es la manera correcta – Refutó nuevamente Plagg.

-Quizá no lo sea – estuvo de acuerdo el diseñador antes de agregar – pero si es la más rápida. Ahora deja de hablar y obedece, ¿o quieres ser silenciado? .

-No te tengo miedo , soy mucho más poderoso que tú .

-No puedes irte en mi contra – desafío Gabriel mientras chasqueaba los dedos – desde ahora te prohíbo que te comuniques.

Inmediatamente la boca de Plagg fue sellada; él kwami intentó refutar contra el villano, pero solo podía dejar escapar unos cuantos murmullos.

-así está mejor – dijo Gabriel dando media vuelta – será mejor que aprendas a respetar, o si no, conozco otros cuantos trucos que podrían funcionar. – finalmente salió de la habitación con Nathalie siguiendo.

Plagg suspiró pesadamente y miró por ultima vez a su joven elegido.

_-No te preocupes Adrien, se que Ladybug acabará con tu padre … Pero tienes que resistir ._ – Plagg finalmente salió tristemente de la habitación y siguió al actual poseedor del anillo.

Ahora lo único que podía hacer era esperar algo de buena suerte.

…..

-Maestro , Maestro.

El maestro Fu se despertó sobresaltado ante la alarmada llamada de su kwami, el libro que supuestamente estaba leyendo cayó de su rostro mientras se levantaba.

-¿Qué sucede Wayzz? – preguntó rápidamente.

-Maestro, es el miraculous de Chat noir, siento un aura diferente. – dijo alarmado.

El maestro Fu inmediatamente se volvió a su kwami mientras sobaba su barba distraídamente - ¿diferente?

-Si maestro, alguien más tiene el miraculous de la destrucción, y siento una energia negativa.

El maestro asintió en comprensión mientras miraba fijamente el fonógrafo donde estaba oculta la caja de los miraculous; después se volvió decidido a su kwami.

-Esto es grave… Wayzz ve por Ladybug, tenemos que actuar rápido.

El kwami asintió mientras volaba a través de la ventana y desaparecía entre los colores del atardecer.

…..

-¿Estas segura chica? , casi toda la clase irá – La voz de Alya resonó por toda la habitación de Marinette – Además eso te ayudará a despejar la mente.

-Gracias Alya pero creo que prefiero descansar esta noche, de igual forma espero que disfruten mucho la película. – respondió Marinette mientras se acostaba boca abajo en su cama; Tikki comía una galleta tranquilamente a su lado.

-Esta bien, por cierto si tienes más noticias de Adrien nos avisas de inmediato … Nos veremos mañana .

-Claro, Adiós. – Marinette finalizó la llamada y dejó su celular a un lado; enterró la cabeza en su almohada, mientras suspiraba pesadamente.

La kwami de la creación terminó su golosina, y se acercó a su elegida.

-Marinette – comenzó ella, y se alegró un poco cuando vio que la chica levantaba su rostro y la miraba – se que estas preocupada por Adrien, yo tambien lo estoy; pero confió en que todo saldrá bien al final, él ha demostrado ser una persona muy fuerte.

-Lo se Tikki, pero incluso los más fuertes pueden caer . No puedo imaginar como se sentirá en estos momentos.

-Lo bueno es que puedes ir a visitarlo esta noche y asegurarte de que esté bien – anunció la kwami dándole una tierna sonrisa. Marinette asintió y la acarició en la cabeza.

-Claro que sí, esta noche Ladybug tiene una visita importante.

Tikki disfruto las caricias de su elegida y estaba comenzando a relajarse, hasta que una horrible sensación la invadió.

Marinette notó el inesperado cambio en su compañera, se quedó estática en su lugar y con los ojos cerrados. -¿Tikki? ¿estás bien?.

Tikki por otro lado se concentró en la horrible sensación, sentía que algo malo estaba pasando, como si una extraña energía invadiera su paz; abrió los ojos cuando la realización la golpeó.

-MARINETTE, ES PLAGG!

-¿QUE? – Marinette se sobresaltó inmediatamente.

-Algo malo esta pasando con el miraculous de Chat noir , puedo sentir un aura diferente, algo que esta destruyendo el equilibrio. – explicó ella rápidamente.

-Adrien – el nombre de su amado salió de sus labios al mismo tiempo que se ponía en pie - no tenemos tiempo que perder.

La chica llamó a su transformación y en cuestión de segundos Ladybug estuvo presente.

Cuando se disponía a salir de la habitación vio no muy a lo lejos un pequeño punto verde.

-¿es ese …?

-Marinette , debes de acompañarme, es urgente. – Wayzz había volado lo más rápido posible, su rostro no irradiaba más que preocupación y eso solo alarmo más a la chica.

-Guíame – dijo decidida antes de saltar y seguir al kwami de la tortuga.

….

Plagg voló lentamente siguiendo a su nuevo portador, él lo había guiado a través de un ascensor, unos cuantos túneles y finalmente llegaron a la guarida.

Gabriel se dirigió al centro de la habitación seguido por su fiel secretaria. Nooroo y Duusu se encontraban en un rincón esperando a sus dueños, cuando vieron a Plagg volaron rápidamente a su encuentro.

-Oh no, esto es malo – susurro Nooroo al ver al abatido kwami, el cual todavía estaba bajo el cruel hechizo de Gabriel.

Duusu simplemente voló al lado del gato negro y le dio un breve abrazo, algunas lágrimas comenzaban a amenazar con salir de sus ojos.

-se acabó la reunión – Anunció Gabriel malhumorado, después chasqueó los dedos y el hechizo de silenció de Plagg se deshizo.

-No tienes idea en lo que te estas involucrando – anunció Plagg con un gran veneno en cada una de sus palabras.

-No, Ladybug y sus patéticos ayudantes no tienen ni idea de en lo que se están metiendo – reprochó el diseñador. – ahora van a ser parte de mi plan.

Antes de que alguno pudiera decir alguna cosa, Gabriel llamó su transformación.

-Nooroo , ¡Alas oscuras! – Nooroo fue absorbido por el miraculous y donde estaba Gabriel Agreste ahora se encontraba el temido villano de París. El villano sonrió ante su plan, se volvió al kwami del gato mientras pronunciaba las palabras más temidas.

-NOOROO , PLAGG ¡UNIFIQUENSE!

A contra de su voluntad el kwami fue absorbido por el anillo; una gran luz verde y violeta se extendió por toda la habitación. Nathalie y Duusu cubrieron sus ojos ante la nueva transformación.

Duusu jadeó asustada mientras veía lo ocurrido; Nathalie por otro lado sonrió ante la nueva y poderosa imagen de su jefe.

El villano tambien sonrió ante su nuevo aspecto, su traje antes purpura ahora era negro con pequeños detalles morados y dorados en el cuello y las mangas, conservaba la mascara de mariposa en su rostro y unas orejas de gato se alzaban sobre su cabeza, el arma que llevaba era una combinación entre su antiguo bastón y el que comúnmente llevaba Chat noir.

-Prepárate Nathalie – dijo finalmente volviendo la atención a su secretaria – este es el día en que Ladybug caerá y nuestro propósito por fin se cumplirá.

Nathalie llamó a su transformación, mientras la risa siniestra del villano se hacia presente en toda la habitación.

La batalla final estaba a punto de empezar.

...

**En serio lamento mucho la demora, como dije al principio sigo viva al igual que esta historia. Solo no habia encontrado el momento adecuado para escribir, la universidad se está llevando todo mi tiempo libre :( , he tenido miles de trabajos, proyectos, ensayos , examenes etc etc. Así que mil disculpas por demorar tanto.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen pendientes de esta historia, hare mi mayor esfuerzo por públicar el próximo capítulo la próxima semana ( o quizá antes) . En fin, espero hayan disfrutado esté cap... espero leerlos y saber que piensan de este.**

**Nos leemos pronto... bye bye.**


	22. La noche de la destrucción

**Bienvenidos nuevamente a esta historia, espero disfruten el capítulo.**

Ladybug corrió por los tejados siguiendo al pequeño punto verde frente a ella.

-Ya casi estamos allí – anunció Wayzz mientras volaba sobre otro tejado y finalmente descendió en un pequeño callejón.

Ladybug aterrizó sigilosamente en el lugar y miró a todas direcciones buscando al kwami.

-Gracias a los antiguos sabios llegaste Ladybug.

La chica dirigió su mirada a una de las esquinas donde la figura de un pequeño hombre era apenas visible. -Maestro Fu, ¿Qué esta pasan….

-Ven conmigo, no tenemos mucho tiempo – interrumpió el anciano mientras le indicaba una vieja puerta en uno de los muros del callejón, él se adentró en ella seguido de la heroína.

El lugar estaba completamente oscuro, Ladybug entrecerró un poco los ojos para ayudar a su visión, sin embargo era inútil; después de todo ver en la oscuridad era más cosa de Chat noir que de ella. Ella simplemente siguió caminando con cuidado siguiendo los susurros del maestro Fú.

-Bien, aquí estamos – anunció el guardián, mientras abría otra puerta y le cedía paso a la chica.

Ladybug parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la luz que irradiaba una única bombilla en el techo, en el centró de la pequeña habitación o lo que parecía más bien un viejo cuarto de aseo se encontraba tendida una manta y dos almohadones , a un lado de ellos se encontraba una tetera y dos tazas y finalmente en el centro de todo y sobre la manta estaba la caja de los miraculous. Ella se volvió al maestro que estaba cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

-Maestro ¿Qué esta pasando? – Marinette intentó ocultar el afán en su voz, pero fracasó.

-Siéntate Marinette, tenemos muchas cosas que discutir y planear – Dijo el maestro señalando a uno de los almohadones, la chica obedeció mientras él tomaba asiento frente a ella. – puedes deshacer tu transformación, es seguro aquí.

La chica asintió y en solo cuestión de minutos Marinette se hizo presente mientras Tikki volaba a su lado, su expresión no mostraba nada más que preocupación.

-Maestro, es Plagg – anunció ella dirigiéndose al anciano.

-Lo se Tikki, Wayzz tambien lo sintió – El maestro comenzó a servir té en las dos pequeñas tazas, le dio una Marinette – temo que se nos acabó el tiempo; al parecer el miraculous del gato esta fuera de la posesión de Adrien Agreste y está … no se cómo… pero posiblemente en las manos de Hawk Moth.

-¿Hawk moth sabe la identidad de Chat noir? – Marinette se levantó de su lugar rápidamente – Maestro tengo que irme, tengo que asegurarme de Adrien. – El maestro la agarró suavemente por la muñeca antes de que la chica diera un paso fuera de la habitación.

-No puedes irte Marinette, me temo que nuestra prioridad ahora es enfocarnos en el villano.

-pero Maestro ¿Qué pasa con Adrien? No puedo dejarlo, necesito saber que esta bien, quien sabe lo que le habrá hecho a mi gatito por conseguir el miraculous, además él todavía se encuentra en un estado delicado, no puedo dejar que …..

-Tranquila Marinette, lo entiendo – el maestro la detuvo mientras la guiaba nuevamente al centro de la habitación – pero me temo que si Hawk moth tiene posesión del gato negro las cosas se podrían salir aun más de control y ni si quiera la poción más poderosa podrá salvar a Chat noir.

La chica apenas estaba digiriendo las palabras _"Hawk moth tiene posesión del gato negro" "ni si quiera la poción más poderosa podrá salvar a Chat noir" _, Marinette inconscientemente formó sus manos en puños. Hawk moth iba a pagar por todo, ella recuperaría los miraculous y salvaría a Chat noir, cueste lo que cueste.

-No me voy a rendir con Chat noir … haré lo que sea necesario para salvarlo , a él y a París de Hawk moth – habló decidida - ¿Cuál es el plan?.

El maestro miró el rostro decidido de la heroína y asintió antes de abrir la caja de miraculous.

-Marinette Dupain-Cheng escoge a tus aliados sabiamente, los necesitarás , pero recuerda que en esta ocasión la experiencia vale más que el simple deseo.

La chica asintió entendiendo las sabias palabras del anciano, no tuvo que pensar mucho para hacer su elección.

-¿Solo ellos? – preguntó el maestro viendo la decisión de la chica.

-Si, solo ellos . Como usted dijo la experiencia valdrá más que el deseo, y ellos dos nunca me han decepcionado

El maestro asintió en entendimiento y se levantó de su lugar mientras veía como la chica se aseguraba que su kwami hubiera recargado energias y posterior a eso se transformó lista para partir.

-Hawk moth ahora tiene el miraculous de Chat noir, será el triple de peligroso – el anciano sacó un pequeño frasco de su bolsillo y lo entregó a la heroína.

-¿Qué es esto? – preguntó ella viendo el pequeño frasco que contenía una sustancia morada.

-Es una de las pociones de curación más poderosas que tengo, solo tiene efectos en los portadores de los miraculous – explicó el maestro – úsalo con sabiduría.

-Gracias maestro Fu – finalmente la chica dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

El maestro la vio partir mientras sobaba su barba pensando en su siguiente movimiento.

-Será mejor que haga una pequeña visita – se dijo así mismo y apagando la bombilla salió de la habitación y comenzó su camino por las solitarias calles de París.

…

Adrien abrió los ojos lentamente, parpadeó un poco para enforcar la oscuridad de su cuarto, el joven se levantó lentamente, todo a su alrededor daba vueltas mientras sentía como si su cuerpo hubiera sido impactado por al menos 10 cataclismos.

El joven quedó senado al borde de la cama por unos momentos mientras esperaba que la sensación pasara, mientras tanto miró a la ventana , el cielo estaba completamente oscuro, no había ni siquiera estrellas, el chico volvió su atención a su reloj de noche . 10:00 P.M … ¿Cuánto tiempo había permanecido inconsciente? ¿Qué había pasado?

-¿Plagg? – Adrien dirigió su mirada a cada rincón de la habitación en busca de su kwami - ¿Plagg? Sabes que no es gracioso cuando te escondes. – todavía sin respuesta. Adrien inconscientemente comenzó a jugar con sus manos, era un vició que había adquirido desde que estaba niño y demostraba cuando estaba asustado o nervioso; Adrien intentó agarrar el anillo pero cuando su piel se encontró, el pánico comenzó a hacerse cargo.

¡EL ANILLO! ¡NO ESTÁ!

-No, no, no, no, no – Adrien sin importar su estado delicado o cansado se levantó de la cama, pensó en prender la luz de la habitación para hacer más fácil su búsqueda del anillo, sin embargo supuso que eso atraería a su padre y a Nathalie y en estos momentos no estaba de humor para discutir con ellos; el chico intentó coger su celular, pero a los segundos recordó que Nathalie se lo habia quitado, Adrien se apresuró a buscar entonces una linterna dentro de uno de los cajones, finalmente encontró una, la encendió y sin tiempo que perder comenzó a buscar en cada rincón de su habitación, susurrando el nombre de su kwami.

…..

-Es hora Nathalie

-Si señor Agreste – La secretaria se posicionó al lado de su jefe, mirando a la ventana frente a ellos.

-Por fin llegó el momento de nuestra victoria – El villano tenia una siniestra sonrisa en su rostro – Ladybug nunca se esperará esto.

-Estoy de acuerdo con usted señor, este plan es inquebrantable; ni si quiera Ladybug con todos los nuevos portadores será capaz de detener este poder.

Gabriel asintió y siguió su mirada hacía la noche de París – Nathalie –

-¿sí señor Agreste?

-He estado pensando que es mejor que no te transformes – dijo él en su tono serio.

-pe...pero señor, planeamos esto durante toda la tarde … tengo que estar ahí, para ayudarlo – exclamo la secretaria.

Gabriel sin embargo se volvió a ella y colocó las manos sobre sus hombros – Nathalie se que me has apoyado durante todo esto y lo seguirás haciendo sin importar las consecuencias. Pero … yo no puedo permitir que te sigas haciendo este daño.

Nathalie permaneció en silencio escuchando todo lo que Gabriel tenía que decir.

-Ahora no solo tengo en mi poder el miraculous de la mariposa, si no tambien uno de los dos miraculous más poderosos y por supuesto el más destructivo. Nada puede salir mal.

Nathalie intentó hacerse a la idea de que en serio en esta ocasión podría quedarse fuera y simplemente esperar a que el plan funcionara, Ladybug terminara rindiéndose y Gabriel pueda hacer su deseo para recuperar a Emilie y salvar a Adrien. Pero en su interior sabia que no podría quedarse de brazos cruzados, después de todo sentía que en parte era su culpa que Adrien estuviera muriendo.

-¿entiendes lo que quiero decir? – Preguntó el diseñador, sacando a Nathalie de sus pensamientos.

-Entiendo señor – comenzó ella.

-Bien - Gabriel se giró y estaba dispuesto a llamar su transformación cuando fue detenido por el agarre de Nathalie sobre su hombro

– pero con todo respeto señor, no puedo quedarse simplemente a esperar que las cosas sucedan.

-Nathalie ya lo discutimos.

-No estoy dispuesta a aceptarlo, necesito lograr esto tanto como usted, necesito asegurarme de que el deseo se pueda realizar y de que Adrien mejorará, siento que tengo esa responsabilidad… después de todo - añadió en un susurro - es mi culpa que esté muriendo.

Gabriel no dijo nada a cambio, no intentó contradecir a la secretaria, simplemente la miro preocupado, pero a la vez en agradecimiento.

-de acuerdo – el diseñador finalmente se volvió a los kwamis que habían permanecido en silencio todo el tiempo, Duusu y Nooroo tenían sus rostros agachados mientras Plagg permanecía de espaldas y con los brazos cruzados.

-Sabes que no puedes hacer nada para detenerme – anunció Gabriel.

-Quizá por ahora no, pero cuando Ladybug recupere los miraculous y esté libre de obedecerte, juro que desearás nunca haber tocado a mi Chat noir. – Habló Plagg con un gran tono de ira.

-eres muy positivo para ser el kwami de la mala suerte; pero por ahora basta de charlas.

-¡NOOROO, ALAS OSCURAS! – llamo Gabriel y a los segundos Hawk moth estaba en su posición. Despues dirigió su mirada a Nathalie quien tambien había llamado su transformación, Mayura estaba en su lugar.

-y por último y nuestra clave del éxito – anunció Gabriel, tocando el anillo en su poder y dirigiéndose a Plagg con una mirada de suficiencia - ¡ NOORO, PLAGG UNIFIQUENSE !

-lo siento mucho Adrien – fue lo último que alcanzo a susurrar el kwami antes de ser absorbido por el anillo.

Hawk Moth cambio de transformación y sonrió maliciosamente mientras miraba los detalles de su traje y conociendo todo el poder que poseía.

-A partir de ahora seré conocido como Le Papillon Noir , y esta noche por fin conseguiré mi deseo – después de eso inició su risa malvada y Nathalie sonrió en malicia. Todo iba a salir perfecto.

….

-Plagg , Plagg – Adrien continuó buscando en todos lados, no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado , hubo algunos momentos en los que se tuvo que sentar y esperar a que los mareos y nauseas desaparecieran, su cuerpo se sentía al borde del colapso, las cicatrices en su abdomen comenzaban a doler más de lo normal y las respiraciones desiguales no ayudaban mucho; tenía todas las razones para acostarse nuevamente en su cama y esperar al día de mañana a que con suerte todo su dolor desapareciera; pero sabia que no podía hacer eso, tenía que encontrar a Plagg y asegurarse de que no hiciera nada estúpido.

Adrien se sentó unos segundos en su cama y se restregó un poco los ojos y finalmente miró a la puerta, si Plagg ni el anillo estaban en su habitación entonces tendrían que estar afuera.

Con más esfuerzo del que creyó necesario Adrien volvió a ponerse en pie, se tambaleó mientras hacia su camino hacia la puerta y finalmente salió de la habitación. Adrien miró a todas direcciones, el primer piso estaba alumbrado solamente con una lampara, la casa se veía más solitaria de lo que normalmente era.

Adrien inhaló fuertemente mientras comenzaba a descender las escaleras, un paso a la vez , se dijo a si mismo al no poder ver bien por donde iba; tardó más de lo planeado llegar al primer piso. -Plagg … ptss! – Adrien buscó en todos lados, la cocina, el comedor, la sala de estar, incluso tuvo el coraje de adentrarse a la oficina de su padre. No había nada ni nadie allí. Adrien frustrado comenzó a salir nuevamente cuando algo en el escritorio que le correspondía a Nathalie llamó su atención.

-Al menos encontré algo – se dijo así mismo, mientras recogía su teléfono celular. Adrien inmediatamente lo desbloqueó y husmeo en el Ladyblog por posibles akumas o indicios que dieran respuesta a la desaparición de su kwami.

-Vamos, vamos … necesito solo una pista – Adrien comenzó a recorrer páginas de noticias y videos, pero no había nada fuera de lo normal. Adrien comenzó a salir de la habitación cuando un gran estruendo hizo temblar todo el lugar, el chico cayó sobre sus rodillas aturdido.

_-¿Qué fue eso? –_ Como si fuera una respuesta a su pregunta, una gran explosión se mostró desde las afueras de la mansión. Adrien se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la ventana solo para ser testigo de la colisión de la torre Montparnasse y algunas otras explosiones e incendios que comenzaban a presentarse a lo lejos.

El joven un poco aturdido encendió nuevamente su teléfono y sintonizo rápidamente las noticias.

-Esta es Nadja Chamack, desde la alcaldía . Un nuevo villano esta aterrorizando a Paris, hasta el momento no conocemos su identidad, pero por lo que hemos presenciado, es muy , muy peligroso; al parecer el poder del villano es destruir todo, lo cual es extraño ya que como todos sabemos nuestro héroe Chat noir es el único que puede causar este tipo de destrucción – un temblor hizo que la cámara se desestabilizara, Nadja se encogió en su puesto, pero continuó con la grabación – pero nosotros sabemos por boca de la misma Ladybug que Chat noir ha estado ausente por este tiempo por cuestiones importantes – otro temblor se sintió - Recomendamos a todos que busquen un lugar seguro, estén alejados de las grandes estructuras y mantengan la fe en nuestro héroes. – una gran explosión sonó al fondo y la pantalla quedó en negro.

Adrien quedó mirando la pantalla negra mientras las palabras de Nadja se repetían en su mente " _como todos sabemos nuestro héroe Chat noir es el único que puede causar este tipo de destrucción_ " algo hizo clic en la mente del joven y no pudo evitar que un leve temblor se apoderara de su cuerpo; sin importar su débil condición Adrien corrió hacia la salida, con o sin poderes necesitaba salir y ayudar a Ladybug a luchar contra el que fuera que haya robado a Plagg.

Adrien giró con brusquedad la manija de la puerta y empujó con todas sus fuerzas, pero la gran puerta no se abrió.

_Papá debió haber activado el sistema de seguridad. – _Adrien gruño para si mismo y en su mismo estado desesperado volvió a subir las escaleras hacia su cuarto. Si no podía salir por la puerta entonces tenía que recurrir a otros medios.

Llegando a su cuarto y sin perder tiempo el chico se empinó y utilizó toda su energía para escalar el vidrio del gran ventanal, cuando se montó tuvo que agarrarse con fuerza, no era como las veces en que era Chat noir y tenía el equilibrio de los dioses. Adrien suspiró pesadamente y miró la caída que le esperaba. Esto le iba a doler y probablemente era una de las ideas más estúpidas que podía tener; pero no tenía de otra.

El chico hizo una pequeña cuenta regresiva y sin pensarlo más soltó su agarre y saltó.

...

**Fin de otro capítulo, asi que ¿que les pareció? , creo que me emocioné mucho escribiendolo.**

**Por cierto me sentí muy inspirada para escribir este nuevo capítulo gracias al capítulo de Chat blanc , no comentaré al respecto para no spoilear a aquellos que no lo han visto. Pero los que lo vieron sientanse libres de escribir sus comentarios :) .**

**Finalmente y como siempre gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me alegra mucho que estén disfrutando de la historia y sobre todo estos últimos capítulos. Con respecto al comentario de Manu, gracias por la recomendación, le daré un vistazo a los fics de tu amiga; en cuanto a escribir otras historias podría tomar alguna de tus recomendaciones, claro, cuando me sienta inspirada y tenga animos para comenzar otra historia.**

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y como siempre espero poder leerlos pronto... Bye bye**


	23. La cura se revela

**Han pasado 20 días desde que actualicé, me disculpo por eso. Pero finalmente logré escribir otro capítulo, espero lo disfruten mucho y sigan curiosos por saber que pasara con nuestro gatito y con todo París.**

**Feliz lectura.**

-¡LADYBUG ES HORA DE QUE TE RINDAS DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS, DAME TU MIRACULOUS Y TODO ESTO PODRÁ LLEGAR A SU FIN! – Grito Le Papillon noir desde lo alto de la torre Eiffel.

Gabriel Agreste observó todo París desde su punto de vista, la heroína no se veía por ningún lado, quizá solo fuera cuestión de tiempo o quizá solo necesitaba un poco más de destrucción para llamar su atención.

El villano agarró una de las tantas mariposas que volaban a su alrededor, la encerró en sus manos y segundos después la liberó – Causa todo el daño posible mi pequeño akuma. – La mariposa de alas negras se alejó volando rápidamente para posarse sobre uno de los puentes que cruzaban el rio, inmediatamente este se derrumbó haciendo un gran estruendo y dejando solo partes oxidadas de metal.

-Excelente estrategia señor – Mayura atribuyó posicionandose a su lado

\- Solo dejo que la destrucción se haga cargo – susurró Gabriel sin mirarla – y continuaré así hasta que consiga lo que quiero. – diciendo esto Gabriel señaló a otra estructura y de su mano enguantada salió una rayo destructivo que dejó la casa solo en cenizas. - El poder de la destrucción es infinito, es lamentable que Adrien nunca aprovechara su máximo poder.

Nathalie parpadeó sorprendida ante esto, al principio se dijo a si misma que el plan podría ser un éxito, sin embargo, viendo todo a su alrededor y el rostro indiferente de su jefe ante tanta destrucción, comenzó a cuestionarse si realmente era correcto continuar con el plan.

-Prepárate Mayura – Habló el villano , sacándola de sus pensamientos. – esta noche podre conseguir mi deseo, enmendar el pasado.

-sí señor – dijo ella mientras cogía una de las plumas de su abanico – este es nuestro momento gran Amok, es hora de redimirnos. – después de eso Nathalie sacó un lápiz de su bolsillo e introdujo la pluma.

-Mi querido Amok, resurge y causa tanto daño como puedas – Frente a ella comenzó a surgir una gran criatura, Nathalie sonrió un poco al ver de nuevo su creación; un gran lagarto con su cuerpo cubierto de espinas y una aterradora mirada se alzaba frente a ella, Nathalie lo miró por unos segundos recordando su última experiencia hace unos meses.

-No creí que volviera a crearte – susurró ella, únicamente a su monstruo – no después de enterarme de que Chat noir, el héroe que salió herido la última vez, es Adrien; no es mi hijo, pero lo quiero como si fuera uno, y en estos momentos esta en un estado muy delicado.

La criatura miraba a Nathalie, esperando únicamente la orden de atacar, era un ser creado después de todo, no podía entender los sentimientos… Nathalie sabia bien eso, pero simplemente decirlo le hacia vaciar un poco su consciencia.

-Espera mi orden para atacar – dijo finalmente y volvió a mirar el caos que crecía en París, al lado de su jefe.

…..

No muy lejos de la torre Eiffel, Ladybug se encontraba vigilando desde uno de los tejados, ella intentó contener su asombro cuando presenció como la bestia que había causado todo este caos en primer lugar, volvía a resurgir.

-Esto no es bueno – alguien a su lado susurró.

-No, no lo es … pero no podemos perder la fe, hay mucho en juego en estos momentos.

-Cuenta con nosotros Ladybug, haremos nuestro mayor esfuerzo – habló otra voz decidida. Ladybug se dio vuelta finalmente para ver a sus aliados y comenzar con la batalla.

-Gracias Rena Rouge, Gracias Carapace, se que siempre puedo contar con ustedes.

Ambos héroes asintieron decididos.

-ya conocen el plan – volvió a hablar la heroína – tengan mucho cuidado, ese amok es el mismo que hirió gravemente a Chat noir. Tienen que estar atentos a sus espinas, son mortales.

-¿estas segura que es buena idea separarnos? Es decir no es como cualquier par de villanos – preguntó Carapace.

-Por desgracia, se que es una pésima idea, pero por ahora es la única opción. – Ladybug volvió la vista a la torre Eiffel y presenció como otro puente se hundía en el Sena – tenemos que detener esto, por el bien de París, de los miraculous y por sobre todo por la vida de Chat noir.

Y así el trio de super héroes saltó a la acción, Rena rouge y carapace contra Mayura, mientras Ladybug iba por el premio mayor: Le papillon noir.

…

-Adrien … Adrien … Despierta.

Adrien abrió los ojos lentamente, parpadeo un par de veces para aclarar su visión, estaba en el patio trasero de la mansión, el chico llevó una mano a su cabeza sintiendo que esta podría explotar en cualquier momento; cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando recordar que había pasado.

A su mente llegaron imágenes del momento en que se despertó y de como había buscado a su kwami por toda la mansión, después recordó el gran temblor y el desastre en París, había un gran villano, que al parecer era el mismo que habia secuestrado a su kwami… Adrien suspiró pesadamente mientras más imágenes llegaban a él, recordó buscar la salida y finalmente saltar por la ventana para ayudar a Ladybug …. ¡LADYBUG!

El chico se incorporó rápidamente, su mundo todavía daba vueltas, pero después de un momento finalmente se detuvo, él miró a su derecha, donde se encontraba una persona que conocía y que realmente estaba feliz de ver.

-Maestro Fu

-Me alegra que por fin despertaras Adrien, soy un hombre viejo pero lograste darme el susto de la vida – dijo el anciano suavemente, mientras ayudaba a que Adrien se sentara. – cuéntame muchacho. ¿Qué te pasó?

-Maestro es importante, Plagg desapareció, creo que lo tiene Hawk Moth, vi las noticias, hay un villano , dice que tiene el poder de la destrucción y mire a su alrededor, Ladybug podría necesitar ayuda, tengo que encontrarla y …

-Tranquilo muchacho, necesitas respirar – habló el maestro Fu, mientras intentaba que Adrien volviera a recuperar el aliento – muy bien respira despacio , inhala por la nariz y suelta por la boca.

Adrien siguió el consejo del anciano por unos cuantos segundos, después se volvió a mirarlo , su rostro no mostraba nada más que preocupación.

-Maestro necesito ayudar a Mi lady , no puedo permitir que le pase algo.

El maestro sonrió ante la petición del muchacho y le colocó la mano sobre su hombro.

-Se que quieres ayudar Adrien, tienes la pasión por el servicio a los demás y tu corazón definitivamente te dicta una gran labor. No puedo estar más que complacido de saber que escogí un gran Chat noir. – el maestro le sonrió por un momento, pero después comenzó a sobar su barba distraídamente – sin embargo, es muy peligroso Adrien. sabes que estas en un estado muy delicado, se que las cicatrices ya rodean casi todo tu cuerpo y los dolores se hacen cada vez más frecuentes y fuertes.

\- ¿ha encontrado la cura maestro? – preguntó Adrien esperanzado, sin embargo el maestro solo lo miró con ojos de disculpa.

Adrien suspiró pesadamente mientras pasaba distraídamente la mano por su pelo rubio - Los doctores me han colocado en una serie de tratamientos, seguros de que están tratando con una septicemia; se que nada de eso es la solución, ellos no saben nada de magia, bueno siendo lógicos, tampoco deberían de saber de magia. – Adrien respiró profundamente mientras continuaba – usted es él único que podría ayudarme, pero si no hay cura . entonces yo .. yo..

-he estado haciendo lo posible Adrien – aseguró el maestro mientras reconfortaba al chico – he buscado en todos los libros y he experimentado con cada ingrediente existente.

Adrien volvió a mirar al maestro – si no hay poción que me cure maestro, entonces lo aceptaré – las palabras del chico sorprendieron al anciano – pero entonces, quiero dejar mis últimas fuerzas luchando.

-Quiero ayudar a mi señora a derrotar al villano y ponerle fin a esto. – continuó él, mientras se ponía en pie lentamente - Solo quiero liberarme de esta sensación de dolor y destrucción, y si la muerte es la forma de liberarme de esto y salvar a París, entonces no podría estar más que agradecido. – Adrien miró a lo lejos donde otra nube de polvo e incendios comenzaban a surgir – al parecer mis pesadillas se volvieron realidad.

El maestro lo miró rápidamente y se colocó en frente del muchacho

-¿Qué dijiste muchacho?

-Que prefiero ir y luchar junto con m….

-No, después de eso … algo sobre unas ¿pesadillas?

-Oh, si – Adrien cayó en cuenta de que nunca le había hablado al maestro o incluso a su señora sobre las pesadillas que algunas veces rondaban sus sueños. – después de ser golpeado por el senti - monstruo comencé a tener cierto tipo de pesadillas.

\- ¿Qué clase de pesadillas? – el maestro sobaba su barba distraídamente mientras le daba a Adrien toda su atención.

-Bueno, todas trataban sobre Ladybug y yo luchando contra Hawk moth y Mayura…

-continua …

-Mayura siempre creaba una gran bestia para derrotarnos, ella y Hawk moth siempre nos lograban acorralar – Adrien intentó concentrarse en que más veía en sus pesadillas – en todas las pesadillas, Ladybug y yo luchábamos hasta el final, no puedo recordar muy bien todas las batallas… pero lo que si recuerdo es que todos terminan conmigo usando el Cataclismo. – Adrien terminó su anécdota y volteó a mirar al anciano que seguía concentrado con sus pensamientos, el chico realmente no entendía de que forma podía ayudarle recordar sus espantosos sueños - ¿pasa algo maestro?

-dame un momento – dijo apresuradamente el anciano, mientras sacaba un antiguo libro de la bolsa que llevaba consigo, Adrien ya estaba muy curiosos con todo ese misterio.

El maestro comenzó a pasar rápidamente las páginas, llegando a una en especial , la página del miraculous del gato negro. El maestro leyó rápidamente algunas líneas y finalmente se volvió a Adrien.

-Como no me di cuenta antes – susurró más para sí mismo. Adrien estaba completamente perdido.

-ehhhh , yo… no entiendo nada maestro

-Tu, muchacho – dijo señalándolo – las pesadillas eran una premonición para la cura.

-¿a que se refiere? , todos mis sueños terminan conmigo usando el cataclismo, no sé qué pasa después.

-Todavía falta completar la historia hijo – dijo el maestro sin ánimo de ocultar su emoción – hemos encontrado nuestra cura.

El rostro de Adrien no tenía precio, estaba entre emocionado, adolorido, feliz y confundido, muy muy confundido.

-déjame explicarte – el maestro extendió el libro a él y señalo cierto párrafo, obviamente Adrien no tenía ni idea que decía ahí, por el antiguo lenguaje. El maestro comenzó a leer – Solo la verdadera fuerza de la destrucción puede curar.

-eso no tiene mucho sentido – dijo Adrien muy confundido.

-Si no lo analizas bien, no va tener sentido. Sin embargo, hay que enfocarse en los pequeños detalles. El verdadero poder de la destrucción podrá curar.

\- Pero Hawk moth tiene el miraculous, y estoy seguro de que ya ha usado miles de veces el cataclismo.

-Si, pero Hawk moth no es el legítimo propietario del miraculous – El maestro dejó el libro en su lugar y agarró algo de su bolsa mientras volvía nuevamente al joven – tu eres el verdadero Chat noir, y solo tu podrás encontrar la cura dentro de la destrucción. Tienes que confiar en ti mismo y en el poder que alberga el miraculous; Recuerda siempre : la destrucción significa cambio y verdad.

Adrien asintió – Hare todo lo que pueda maestro.

-Esa es la actitud – finalmente el maestro dijo a conocer el objeto en su mano – Adrien Agreste, te estoy otorgando el miraculous de la serpiente; se que ya has trabajado anteriormente con Sass y has tenido éxito. Esta ocasión no será diferente, úsalo sabiamente.

Adrien aceptó el miraculous y colocó la pulsera en su mano mientras veía como el kwami se materializaba.

-Saludos, Chat noir … es un placer volver a trabajar a su lado – dijo la serpiente al reconocer al portador.

-Es un honor verte nuevamente Sass – dijo Adrien al kwami y finalmente se volvió al maestro Fu – Se lo agradezco maestro , no lo decepcionaré.

-Se que no lo harás hijo . – dijo sonriente el anciano.

Adrien sonrió antes de mirar al kwami - ¿listo Sass?

-Siempre que tu lo estés Adrien Agreste.

-¡SASS, ESCAMAS ACTIVAS! – y así donde antes estaba Adrien, se materializó Aspik.

El joven se miró nuevamente – esta es la segunda vez que me transformo en Aspik; las otras veces fue más una combinación del miraculous de chat noir con el de la serpiente. – recordó Adrien.

-Haras un buen trabajo Adrien – El chico asintió y se dispuso a partir, dio su primer salto y al final y antes de perderse entre los edificios escucho gritar al maestro – EL VERDADERO PODER DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN REVELA LA CURA Y DA PASO A LA CREACIÓN.

"Tiene que haber destrucción para que haya creación, la destrucción significa cambio y verdad" .Con ese pensamiento en mente Adrien, siendo Aspik, se dirigió a donde transcurría la gran batalla. Era hora de que el verdadero Chat noir volviera a la luz.

...

**Me tomó tiempo pero finalmente lo escribí, espero lo hayan disfrutado... el próximo capítulo será el final.**

**Les agradezco por continuar leyendo y por apoyar a cada paso esta historia. Nos leemos pronto. (mucho más pronto - lo prometo) bye bye**


	24. Destrucción total parte 1

BIENVENIDOS A TODOS A LA PRIMERA PARTE DEL DESENLACE DE ESTA HISTORIA; ESPERO DISFRUTEN MUCHO LA LECTURA.

...

París se encontraba rodeado por un aura oscura, las nubes grises y las primeras gotas de lluvia eran testigos del destino fatal en el que se encontraba la ciudad; sin embargo, también era evidente que habían ciertas personas con poderes especiales que luchaban con todas sus fuerzas para salvar la ciudad y sus habitantes.

Las estructuras cayendo junto con explosiones, golpes, ilusiones y una gran bestia dispuesta a destruir todo a su paso era el escenario donde se libraba la batalla final. Rena Rouge y Caparace contra Mayura y su senti-monstruo , en el otro extremo de la torre Eiffel Ladybug encontraba su destino luchando contra Le papillon - noir o antes conocido como Hawk moth.

-Ríndete Mayura, somos dos contra uno – grito Rena rouge desde su posición.

-jajajaja, no me hagas reír, pueden ser dos superhéroes jóvenes e inexpertos, pero yo tengo un senti-monstruo , renuncien a sus miraculous antes de que sufran el mismo destino que Chat noir – Mayura se tuvo que pellizcar mentalmente por su comentario a Adrien, no se sentía bien utilizar su debilitado estado para una amenaza, pero era lo único que tendría que hacer por el momento; todo lo que importaba era conseguir el miraculous de Ladybug, pedir el deseo y salvar a Adrien y su madre Emilie.

-¡ATACA , MI PRECIADA CREACIÓN! – Y con eso la gran bestia se lanzó contra la pareja, disparando sus espinas y rugiendo.

Rena rouge y Carapace se miraron decididos, como si ya tuvieran una estrategia contra la bestia.

-¿Estas lista Rena?

-Nací lista, vamos a demostrarle lo que puede hacer una pareja de superhéroes. – Afirmo ella, mientras saltaba a otra edificación.

-Realmente amo a esta chica – se dijo Carapace a si mismo, saltando en la dirección contraria a su compañera; iban a rodear a la bestia, encontrarían el objeto donde se encontraba el Amok, y derrotarían a Mayura. No sonaba tan complicado en su mente, pero eso estaba por verse en el campo de batalla.

….

-Es hora de que tome lo que es mío – aseguró Le papillon noir , mientras disparaba hondas destructivas a la heroína con motas.

Ladybug saltaba, esquivaba y corría tan rápido como podía, le brindó una mirada fulminante al villano - ¡LOS MIRACULOUS JAMÁS HAN SIDO TUYOS! , RINDETE HAWK MOTH.

-no mi pequeña Ladybug, eres tú la que debería rendirse – amenazó él ,mientras seguía disparando, algunos de sus dispararon seguían impactando en las estructuras que ahora estaban comenzado a ceder o que ya era un montón de escombros.

Ladybug siguió saltando con el fin de acercarse al villano y así poder atacar, pero las múltiples explosiones solo la hacían alejarse. La chica se dispuso a saltar a otro edificio mientras el edificio a sus espaldas ardía en llamas.

La chica aterrizó ágilmente en su destino, pero cuando sintió que estaba lista para saltar otra vez, la estructura a sus pies comenzó a agrietarse, ella miró desesperada a todos lados, de la grieta salió una mariposa negra; ella jadeó mientras retrocedía, no podía tocar ese akuma, estaba infectado con un poder altamente destructivo.

Ella siguió esquivando la pequeña mariposa maligna al mismo tiempo que se esforzaba por seguir firme y no caer cuando las grietas comenzaron a ser más grandes.

-NO TIENES A DONDE HUIR LADYBUG, PUEDES AHORRARTE LA PENA SI SOLO TE RINDES Y ENTREGAS EL MIRACULOUS. – Gritó Le papillon noir, desde su posición.

-JAMÁS ENTREGARÉ EL MIRACULOUS – Ladybug se agachó evitando el akuma – NO VOY A RENDIRME, AL FINAL TE DERROTARÉ Y VENGARÉ LO QUE LE HICISTE A CHAT NOIR. – siguió esquivando.

Gabriel se tensó bajo su máscara ante la mención de su hijo. Si Ladybug solo supiera cuál era su verdadera razón, quizá ella misma lo reconsideraría y podría tener la joya. El diseñador sacudió ese pensamiento, no podía dejar que Ladybug supiera sus motivos, podría correr peligro su verdadera identidad; la única forma de terminar con esto y conseguir su deseo, era terminando con ella y recuperar el miraculous.

-EN ESE CASO, TENDRÉ QUE TERMINAR LO QUE COMENCÉ – Respondió Gabriel a la heroína, mientras enviaba otra honda, la cual terminó parando en la estructura donde se encontraba la heroína. – ENCONTRASTE TU FIN LADYBUG.

Y con eso, la estructura comenzó a colapsar, las grietas finalmente cedieron y el gran edificio comenzó su descenso.

-no – exclamó Ladybug mientras intentaba huir de la inminente caída, no quería ser sepultada bajo los escombros, no podía perder de esa forma. El akuma que la estaba persiguiendo, finalmente voló lejos de ella. Ladybug se armó con su yoyo y se preparó para saltar, pero, su suerte no fue la mejor cuando hubo otra explosión a su lado. Todo lo que sintió fue que comenzaba a caer y caer, mientras la destrucción seguía haciéndose cargo de su alrededor.

Ladybug siguió luchando por liberarse del destino fatal, pero no tenía muchas oportunidades de escapar; inhalando fuertemente simplemente cerró los ojos, cubrió su rostro y se preparó para el impacto.

-¡SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD! – Logró escuchar ella antes de que todo fuera negro y encontrarse nuevamente en la cima del edificio retando a Le papillon noir y huyendo de la mariposa negra.

…..

Aspik miraba todo a su alrededor, el caos envolvía completamente la escena, edificios, autos, grandes estructuras simbólicas de París, puentes, todo estaba completamente destruido. El superhéroe con temática de serpiente se volvió a la torre Eiffel donde dos grandes batallas se desarrollaban, Rena rouge y Carapace contra Mayura y su senti-monstruo; a Adrien le recorrió una horrible sensación por todo su cuerpo al detallar que el monstruo era el mismo que había causado todo esto en primer lugar, el chico respiró profundamente intentando aliviarse de la horrible sensación, Rena y Carapace parecían defenderse bien, sin embargo, Mayura tenía una bestia potencialmente peligrosa de su lado.

Después de unos momentos, el héroe se volvió a la otra pelea; el villano antes conocido como Hawk moth y portador actual del gato milagroso continuaba disparando a todos lados sin percatarse de sus consecuencias, mientras su querida Ladybug intentaba esquivar todos los ataques; en definitiva, estaba buscando la oportunidad perfecta para atacar; así como Adrien, tenía que esperar el momento adecuado para actuar "Mis instintos felinos me dicen que es mejor rastrear y observar antes de atacar" , Adrien sonrió ante el pensamiento, una vez le había dicho eso mismo a Ladybug. La sonrisa del chico cayó al mismo tiempo que se daba una gran paliza mental; ese día le había pedido consejo a Marinette para salir con Kagami, en teoría le había pedido al amor de su vida que lo ayudara con otra chica; Cuando terminara todo esto y si salía vivo le debía una gran disculpa a su señora por todos los malentendidos, pero por ahora era hora de entrar en acción y salvar a una damisela en apuros que caía precipitadamente de una gran estructura.

-Llego la hora ¡SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD!

Y así fue como Ladybug volvió a estar sobre la gran estructura con una akuma destructivo persiguiendo sus espaldas y el villano causando un caos a su alrededor. Nuevamente las grietas comenzaron a formarse en el edificio y solo era cuestión de minutos antes de que la estructura colapsara (nuevamente) . Adrien escucho nuevamente los intercambios de amenazas del villano y su lady y cuando finalmente la estructura comenzaba a descender (nuevamente) , él salió de su escondite y se dirigió rápidamente a donde ella comenzaba a caer, tenía que llegar a tiempo y salvarla.

Aspik se deslizó ágilmente por los edificios y corrió a través de los escombros, dio un gran salto y extendió los brazos en el aire atrapando a la heroína que tenía los ojos cerrados y sacándolos a ambos del peligro.

….

Ladybug se sorprendió cuando sintió que alguien la atrapaba y la llevaba en brazos, abrió los ojos y sonrió ampliamente y a la vez sorprendida de encontrar a la persona por la que estaba luchando en esos momento.

-Aspik? Ehhhh Adrien – Preguntó ella, todavía intentando asimilar que su amado estaba allí y que evidentemente le había salvado la vida.

Aspik siguió corriendo unas cuantas cuadras más, finalmente se detuvo en un callejón lo bastante alejado y oscuro para que ni Le papillon noir o sus malvados akumas los pudieran encontrar. El héroe se aseguró de que estaban completamente solos y deposito a Ladybug en el suelo.

-si, soy yo mi señora , ehh ¿estás bien? – preguntó el chico mientras intentaba detectar alguna herida en ella. Sin embargo, fue atrapado en un gran abrazo que con gusto devolvió . _ohh cuanto extrañaba esto._

-No sabes cuánto me alegra verte, pero... – Ladybug se alejó de su abrazo y ahueco su mano en su mejilla – ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo es que Hawk mot…..

-Tambien es una gran duda para mí – dijo él interrumpiéndola – Solo recuerdo haber visto un akuma en mi habitación y luché para no ser akumatizado … después de eso todo lo que puedo recordar es que me desperté en mi cama sin mi anillo y definitivamente sin rastros de Plagg.

-¿Cómo logró conocer tu identidad? – Preguntó Ladybug

-No lo sé – suspiró él mientras miraba preocupado a la chica – pero no dejo de pensar que Hawk moth siempre estuvo lo bastante cerca si logró burlar el sistema de seguridad de la mansión y conocía sobre mi condición.

Eso colocó a pensar a la heroína, se llevó las manos al mentón mientras recordaba algunos sucesos de hace más de un año, que le daban la pista sobre la identidad de Hawk moth, ella cerró los ojos mientras recordaba sobre lo que había pasado cuando el libro de los miraculous se había perdido y Gabriel había sacado a su hijo de la escuela, después de eso Marinette devolvió el libro y ante el sospechoso comportamiento del diseñador, él le aseguro que lo había encontrado en un viaje con su esposa.

-¿estás bien mi Lady?

La suave voz la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, ella miró sus hermosos ojos verdes cubiertos por el antifaz que le brindaba el miraculous de la serpiente; ella suspiró pensando en lo que iba a decir a continuación, Adrien iba a estar devastado, sin embargo no había otra opción.

\- Creo que se quién es Hawk moth – Susurró ella, pero supo que su compañero la había escuchado perfectamente.

-¿Enserio? ¿Quién es? – preguntó el chico decidido, por otro lado, Ladybug se solo lo miraba con un poco de tristeza.

-Creo que es …. Él es tu padre – dijo finalmente.

Adrien sintió como todo su cuerpo comenzaba a colapsar, sintió como unas manos se envolvían a su alrededor de forma protectora, pero todo lo podía pensar era en esa revelación … _Mi padre es Hawk moth, mi propio padre es … es el enemigo._ Adrien no quería creer, pero algo en su interior decía que la corazonada de su señora era correcta, después de todo su padre Gabriel Agreste era el hombre más misterioso y frio de todo París.

-¿Co…como lo sabes? – Logró preguntar.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando luchamos contra Volpina?

-Si

-Ese fue el día en que el libro de los miraculous había sido robado por ella; al final yo logré conseguirlo y lo lleve a petición de Tikki donde el maestro Fú, esa fue la vez que lo conocí; entre el maestro y yo llegamos a una hipotesis de que el portador del miraculous de Mariposa era el mismo que había tenido el libro en su poder, y ya que tú eres Chat noir y definitivamente no harías algo tan malo como convertirte en villano, eso se resume a …

\- …Mi padre – Adrien bajó la mirada, encontrando de un momento a otro el suelo a sus pies interesante – él tambien se había comportado de una manera muy extraña últimamente, supongo que ya sabía sobre la maldición y así de mi identidad.

-Lo siento mucho Adrien – ella colocó una mano en su hombro en confort.

Adrien suspiró pesadamente, mientras intentaba ordenar ese caos en su mente, él colocó su mano sobre la de la chica y la apretó suavemente.

-Si mi padre es Hawk moth y Hawk moth tiene una ayudante al igual que en su vida civil, eso significa que Nathalie es Mayura

-sí, yo también estoy segura de eso … Lo que no tiene sentido es porque está haciendo todo esto; Gabriel Agreste es la sensación de la moda, su nombre es conocido en toda Europa, tiene todo el dinero que puede desear y a un hijo que lo ama , " a pesar de todo" … él lo tiene todo.

-No todo –

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Falta mi madre – dijo Adrien, uniendo las piezas del gran rompecabezas – supongo que su desaparición es la razón por la que hace todo esto.

-Pe…pero incluso si llegase a pedir el deseo de devolverla, eso podría significar …

-algo muy malo – concluyó el chico mientras acogía las manos de la chica entre las suyas – aunque volver a ver a mi madre sea uno de mis sueños más fuertes, no puedo permitir que mi padre se haga con ambos miraculous, el equilibrio se rompería.

Ladybug lo miró sorprendida ante la declaración, Adrien perfectamente podría cambiar de bando, unirse a su padre y recuperar a su madre, pero también sabía que su gatito era el chico más desinteresado de todo París y sabía perfectamente todo el daño que podría causar ese deseo; enfrentar a su propio padre sería lo más difícil para él, pero ella se aseguraría de estar a su lado a cada segundo.

Un fuerte rugido, hizo que ambos salieran de sus ensoñaciones, cuidadosamente se asomaron por el borde, vislumbrando la torre Eiffel casi en su destrucción absoluta, en una de las vigas más altas Le papillon noir, se arrodillaba junto a Mayura que al parecer estaba debilitada y estaba arrodillada en la viga apretando su mano contra su pecho.

-Nathalie también ha estado muy enferma últimamente, el miraculous del pavo real de seguro la ha afectado – exclamó Adrien.

-Tenemos que recuperar esos miraculous y devolverlos al maestro Fu , necesitamos restaurar el orden… pero ¿Cómo?

-Yo … tengo una idea -dijo el chico ganando toda la atención de su señora – hablé con el maestro Fu antes de venir acá, al parecer hay una cura para la maldición.

-Quee, eso es genial y ¿Cuál es? – Preguntó la chica sumamente emocionada y feliz de que el maestro encontrara la cura para su gatito, finalmente podrían salvar a Adrien, después de todo, no podía imaginar su vida sin él.

-Destrucción.

-¿Qué?

-La cura es la destrucción – aseguró nuevamente Adrien ganándose la mirada confundida de su señora, el procedió a explicar – La destrucción no se resume en solo caos; también significa cambio y verdad. Necesito conseguir mi miraculous nuevamente y utilizar el poder de la destrucción para remediar esto.

Ladybug intentó asimilar todo lo que estaba revelando su compañero, al final solo logró asentir.

Una nueva explosión volvió a llamar su atención, Rena rouge y Carapace seguían luchando contra el descontrolado Senti-monstruo.

-¿Estas lista mi Lady?

-Claro que si – ella entrelazó sus dedos con él – hagámoslo.

…..

Mayura jadeaba pesadamente, su visión comenzaba a ser borrosa, mientras sentía como su cuerpo perdía casi toda su fuerza.

-MAYURA , NO, NO NO, - Le papillon noir se acercó a ella y la sostuvo fuerte en sus brazos – creo que es suficiente Nathalie.

-Cof! Cof! … no señor, no puedo renunciar Cof! Cof! , no ahora.

Gabriel la miró intentando decidir entre que era lo correcto, sin embargo sabia que no tenía muchas opciones, gruñendo fuertemente depositó a Nathalie en el frio metal.

-Terminaré con esto de una vez y pediré el deseo , solo resiste.

-No se preocupes Cof! Cof! Por mi señor – Gabriel la miró una última vez antes de volver a donde había desaparecido su enemiga.

-Muéstrate Ladybug, terminemos con esto de una vez por todas – Le papillon noir observó todo el caos en París, todo se estaba reduciendo a escombros y ceniza, no había ni un solo habitante por los alrededores, la suave lluvia que comenzó a caer hace unos momentos ahora se había intensificado a tal punto de convertirse en una gran tormenta, los truenos y relámpagos pronto se hicieron notar.

...

**NOTA: Se que había dicho en el capitulo anterior que solo faltaba uno; bueno en realidad si escribí todo el capítulo y todo se llevó 12 hojas en word, así que decidí dividirlo en dos partes.**

**Tambíen queria informarles que en esta semana, una gran escritora me informo que esta historia junto con la de ella estaban siendo plageadas por otra cuenta en Wattpad, ya ambas denunciamos al usuario que al parecer no tiene nada de creatividad para realizar sus propios fics y no robar el trabajo de los demás. Solo les quería comentar para que estén atentos. Si son escritores, no dejen que nadie les robe su trabajo; a los que disfrutan leer más que todo, si detectan alguna cuenta que esté cometiendo este acto, ayuden a difundir para así respetar los derechos de autor de otros escritores. Muchas gracias por todo.**


	25. Destrucción total parte 2

PARTE 2... DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA.

...

Ladybug y Chat noir se escabulleron hasta llegar a una de las vigas superiores de la torre Eiffel, habían contado con la ventaja del pequeño descuido del villano para poder pasar inadvertidos; ambos superhéroes se arrodillaron y observaron a Le papillon noir mandar más akumas y lanzar más ondas destructivas.

-Esto acaba ahora – susurró Aspik para sí mismo, mientras salía de su escondite seguido por Ladybug.

Gabriel comenzaba a desesperarse y estaba preparando otra ola de destrucción, cuando sus increíbles instintos felinos lo alertaron. Él giró sobre sus talones para finalmente quedar frente a frente no solo con Ladybug, si no tambien con la persona que menos quería involucrar en esta pelea, Aspik , o en otras palabras su único hijo Adrien Agreste.

Adrien como Aspik fue el primero en avanzar, su mirada no reflejaba nada más que ira, traición, dolor y por sobre todo tristeza.

-Se que eres tú … Padre – las palabras salían con cierto veneno en su voz – termina con esto ahora.

Gabriel no cambio en lo absoluto su expresión fría – vuelve a casa Adrien, esto no es asunto tuyo –

-Creo que me concierne más de lo que crees, es mi miraculous el que robaste y estas usando para causar toda esta destrucción.

-Todo esto es necesario … lo estoy haciendo por ti, por tu madre ; Adrien podemos salvarla, podemos curarte si tan solo obtengo el miraculous de esta estúpida joven.

-No te atrevas a insultar a mi lady – La furia en el chico ahora era completamente perceptible.

-¡La estas poniendo a ella, por encima de tu padre… de tu familia! – siseó Gabriel sin bajar la guardia.

-mi propio padre es un villano, no es correcto lo que haces y no permitiré que consigas el miraculous de la creación; así sea para volver a ver a mi madre, siempre habrá un precio que pagar.

-Veo que has tomado tu decisión – dijo finalmente Le papillon noir, antes de disparan contra los héroes , ellos evadieron sus ataques – prepárate a sufrir la consecuencias. ¡TODO EL PODER DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN ESTA A MI ALCANCE, TÚ NUNCA SUPISTE UTILIZARLO CUANDO ERAS CHAT NOIR, ERES UN INUTIL!

-Quizá yo si sabía controlarlo, no utilizo la destrucción para propósitos egoístas, lo utilizo para ayudar a los demás, ese es el objetivo de los miraculous. – Aspik esquivó otro ataque y procedió a lanzar su arpa para atacar al villano.

Gabriel lo evadió por poco, se volvió furioso disparando sin control, sin tener en cuenta de que todavía estaban luchando sobre una estructura que estaba al borde del colapso.

Le papillon noir se concentró tanto en disparar a su propio hijo que bajó la guardia contra la heroína; Ladybug aprovechó su oportunidad y lanzó su yoyo golpeando al villano en la cabeza; Gabriel se volvió furioso y continuó disparando a ella, su cordura estaba perdida completamente, ahora lo que quedaba era un hombre desesperado que solo actuaba sin pensar en lo que sus actos podían causar.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se extendió por su rostro cuando consideró una nueva opción de conseguir el miraculous. Dejando de disparar como loco, el villano les dio una última mirada antes de crear una gran esfera de destrucción.

Los héroes se paralizaron al presenciar lo que estaba a punto de suceder, Gabriel Agreste podría destruir toda Francia o inclusive todo el continente si seguía acumulando destrucción.

-NO LO HAGAS , NO SABES LO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO – gritó Adrien, Ladybug se protegía a su lado.

-SE PERFECTAMENTE LO QUE ESTOY HACIENDO – La esfera de energía negativa siguió creciendo en su poder – ESTOY UTILIZANDO COMO SE DEBE EL GRAN PODER DEL MIRACULOUS DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN; ALGO QUE TU NUNCA SUPISTE APROVECHAR.

Gabriel cerró los ojos con satisfacción, el poder destructivo comenzaba a correr por sus venas, podía sentir todo el poder envolviéndolo por completo. Su consciencia comenzó a alejarse mientras volvía más gran su poder; no había vuelta atrás.

En medio del caos Ladybug y Aspik se sujetaban fuertemente de la viga que comenzaba a ceder.

-VA A DESTRUIR TODO – Exclamó Ladybug.

Adrien analizó todo a su alrededor, tenía que actuar ya, o si no … bueno, no quería pensar en eso.

-Sass, escamas fuera – ordenó Adrien ante sorpresa de la heroína.

-¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO? , ES PELIGROSO DETRANSFORMARTE.

-Es la única opción mi Lady – Dijo el chico mientras sostenía al agotado kwami – Te lo agradezco Sass, me permitiste llegar muy lejos.

-Ha sido todo un honor – dijo el pequeño kwami, que en instantes fue absorbido por el miraculous cuando Adrien se quitó la pulsera.

-Se que lo cuidarás bien – Afirmó Adrien entregándole el miraculous a Ladybug. Ella lo aceptó , pero en su rostro había una mirada confundida.

-¿tu que harás?

-Terminar con esto – y así, Adrien salió de su escondite y con todas las fuerzas que pudo recoger corrió hasta la gran masa de energía; solo tenía un objetivo, uno solo … Recuperar su miraculous.

Aprovechando el estado inconsciente de Gabriel, Adrien cogió un buen impulso y saltó encima de él, logrando derribarlos a ambos haciendo que Gabriel recibiera un fuerte golpe en la cabeza contra la estructura, la oscuridad se hizo cargo rápidamente de él. Mientras la gran esfera destructiva seguía creciendo más y más aun si su fuente estaba fuera del juego.

Adrien se levantó tambaleante de su posición, para estos momentos se sentía terriblemente enfermo, sabía que podía desmayar en cualquier momento, las cicatrices en su cuerpo comenzaban a doler, mientras su visión comenzaba a ser un tanto borrosa. El chico intentó hacer respiraciones lentas para recuperarse un poco, finalmente logró acercase a Le papillon noir, agarró su mano derecha y deslizó el anillo fuera de su poder; inmediatamente la transformación del villano volvió a ser la de Hawk moth.

El chico apretó con todas sus fuerzas el anillo contra su cuerpo, por fin tenía su miraculous y no iba a dejar que volviera a caer en malas manos; después de eso el joven modelo procedió a quitar el broche de la mariposa, dejando ante su presencia la debilitada figura de su padre. Adrien lo miró con tristeza mientras se volvía a donde estaba Ladybug, le entregó el miraculous de mariposa y le sonrió antes de poner el anillo en su dedo.

No pasó ni un minuto antes de que una pequeña y completamente agotada figura apareciera ante ellos; Plagg parpadeó un par de veces mientras perdía vuelo y caía rendido en las manos de su portador.

-A…Adrien – susurró el kwami

-Oh Plagg, no sabes cuanto me alegra verte – Adrien acercó a su kwami y lo abrazó.

-Sabia que lo lograrían – dijo él antes de que su estómago gruñera. Inmediatamente Adrien sacó un pedazo que queso que llevaba consigo y lo entregó al kwami que lo devoró como si no hubiera comido en siglos.

-Sabia que lo lograrían – Plagg flotó nuevamente al lado de su portador, pero su mirada se dirigió a la gran masa de destrucción que se alzaba sobre ellos – ohhh no.

-Plagg, tu y yo podemos detener esto, el maestro me explico la cura para la destrucción, me enseño que todo puede ser restaurado y todo puede cambiar para bien si se usa el poder sabiamente.

-El guardián tiene razón, pero …. – el kwami bajó su orejas – es muy peligroso, el estúpido de tu padre utilizó mucha energía negativa para causar todo esto, si lo detenemos significaría que tu podrías cargar con ella y si algo sale mal ... podría ser … el fin.

-estoy consciente de eso Plagg – Adrien acarició a su kwami debajo de las orejas – pero tenemos que intentarlo . ¿estás conmigo?

-Te apoyaré en todo lo que consideres correcto Adrien.

-Bien, ¡PLAGG, LAS GARRAS! – Adrien nunca imaginó que extrañaría tanto decir eso, dejó que la transformación lo envolviera por completo y disfrutó de esta nueva energía.

Chat noir se posicionó y le dio una última mirada confiada a su señora.

-Creo que es mejor que te alejes de aquí mi Lady

-pe..pero no puedo dejarte, no puedo perderte – se interpuso la chica, Chat noir se acercó a ella su mano acariciando su mejilla mientras limpiaba algunas pequeñas lagrimas que comenzaban a salir.

-No lo harás, lo prometo – y así el héroe se acercó a ella y la beso, Ladybug aceptó inmediatamente sus manos sobre las de él y sus ojos cerrados, disfrutando completamente de la sensación; era un beso lento, suave que significaba mucho más que mil palabras, significaba una promesa.

Chat noir se separó lentamente de ella, y la miró decidido antes de volver a su destino – sácalo de aquí – dijo refiriéndose al villano fuera de lucha – reúnete con Rena y Carapace, tienen que quitarle el miraculous a Nathalie, así el senti-monstruo desaparecerá , llévenla a ella junto a mi padre a un lugar seguro.

Ladybug asintió y con una última mirada de amor, agarró a Gabriel y salió del lugar.

Chat noir la vio desaparecer antes de volver su atención a la enorme masa sobre él; el chico inhaló y exhaló unas cuantas veces antes de extender sus manos.

"El verdadero poder de la destrucción podrá curar"

"La destrucción significa cambio y verdad"

"Tiene que haber destrucción para que haya creación"

Y así Chat noir se posiciono sobre la gran masa destructiva; el chico podía sentir todo el poder negativo incrustado en ella, y en poco tiempo comenzó a consumirlo, Adrien gruño cuando sus heridas comenzaron a doler más, sus pies estaban a casi nada de ceder y su cabeza podía explotar en cualquier momento.

El joven héroe se concentró mucho más, decidiendo alejar todo el dolor y concentrándose solo en la destrucción, una destrucción que puede curar, que puede restaurar. La gran esfera en su poder comenzó a cambiar de color, algunos destellos blancos y amarillos comenzaban a resplandecer y a devorar toda la oscuridad en ella.

Adrien no abrió los ojos ni un segundo, toda su mente y cuerpo estaban concentrados en esta labor, París dependía de ello, los miraculous dependían de ello, su propia vida dependía de ello, su futuro dependía de esto, y no iba a dejar que nada saliera mal.

La esfera ya era casi blanca, una gran bola de energía cubría casi la mitad del cielo de la ciudad, Adrien sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse, sintió que las heridas ya no dolían más, su cuerpo comenzaba a tener más fuerza y sabía que este era el camino correcto.

-Restaura todo – dijo antes de bajar sus manos a la superficie, era como en sus sueños, sus manos en el suelo mientras la destrucción se hacía cargo de todo, ahora por fin podría conocer el final de estos. Adrien se concentró y dejó que la energía lo rodeara, haciendo así que la destrucción consuma todo.

…..

-Wow – exclamó Rena rouge desde su posición en lo alto de uno de los pocos edificios en pie, Ladybug y Carapace miraban igualmente asombrados la escena; Gabriel y Nathalie se encontraban esposados y todavía desmayados.

-No sabía que Chat noir pudiera hacer eso – dijo Carapace mientras veía como la luz de destrucción se extendía por todo su alrededor.

-Los miraculous son un gran misterio y solo un verdadero elegido puede hacer que sucedan cosas … milagrosas – Dijo Ladybug al ver como todo a su alrededor comenzaba a tener un aspecto diferente, no era como su poder de restauración, era algo mucho más profundo que podía reparar y cambiar, era una energía pura que destruía toda la energía negativa y la transformaba en bien.

-Esto debería estar en mi Ladyblog – suspiró derrotada Alya, al saber que no había forma de poder grabar el acontecimiento. Nino entrelazó su mano con la de ella y ambos volvieron a vislumbrar el espectáculo.

Ladybug observó todo el tiempo a su gatito, este podía marcar el final de una etapa y el comienzo de una mucho mejor.

…..

La destrucción cubrió todo París llevando consigo todos los daños que había causado Le papillon noir, toda la oscuridad comenzó a desaparecer, los incendios y daños mayores fueron reparados, sin embargo, no todo volvió a su estado original, Adrien lo sabía, esto era todo lo que podía curar, ahora era hora de dar paso a la creación.

Haciendo un leve movimiento con la mano, toda la energía se disipó en todas direcciones, la lluvia dejó de caer y las nubes grises comenzaban a desaparecer.

Chat noir abrió lentamente los ojos y vislumbro todo a su alrededor, todo había cambiado y con suerte todo podría ser reparado, se sentía muchísimo mejor, una nueva ola de paz lo consumió por completo dejando al chico en un estado medio consciente, las rodillas del Chat noir finalmente cedieron, su cuerpo se sentía tan relajado que supuso que podía dormir tan tranquilo como un gato durante días. El chico no sintió como su cuerpo había caído cerca de la orilla de la estructura y finalmente comenzó a caer.

…..

Ladybug se apresuró a recuperar a su gatito cuando vio como perdía sus fuerzas y comenzaba a descender a velocidad alarmante desde la torre Eiffel. Su yoyo se enrosco en algunos postes y techos y antes de que Chat noir hiciera contacto con el cemento lo atrapó y lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo.

Ella se dejó caer ágilmente y depositó a Chat noir en el suelo con sumo cuidado, aunque el rostro del chico se veía tranquilo y no mostraba ninguna señal de dolor fue imposible no preocuparse, ese control de destrucción ciertamente lo debió agotar por completo.

Ladybug ciertamente no era una chica muy paciente, cada vez que pasaba más tiempo y el chico no se despertaba era como una tortura, ella necesitaba asegurarse de que estuviera bien, necesitaba ver esos hermosos ojos verdes, su brillante sonrisa, necesitaba sentir sus brazos alrededor de ella, incluso quería escuchar uno de esos tontos chistes de gatos. Solo quería estar segura de que todo había terminado y que la maldición había pasado a un recuerdo.

La bombilla sobre Ladybug se prendió cuando recordó la poción que el maestro Fu le había dado, el mismo le había asegurado que era un poción muy poderosa, tanto que quizá podría hacer sentir muchísimo mejor a su gatito; ella utilizó su yoyo y de ahí sacó el pequeño frasco con sustancia morada.

-Te sentirás mejor con esto gatito, solo quiero que vuelvas conmigo – y así la chica vertió el contenido en la boca del héroe.

Solo fue cuestión de minutos antes de que sus parpados comenzaras a abrirse, el verde se encontró con el azul.

-Hola – dijo él en un tono adormilado.

-Hola – ella acarició su rostro suavemente. – lo hiciste.

-si , supongo que si … aunque todavía faltan algunas cosas por restaurar, creo que ahora es tu turno mi Lady.

-Me encargaré de eso – dijo ella viendo como los ojos del agotado superhéroe volvían a cerrarse, no sin antes volver a ella.

-te dije que cumpliría mi promesa – dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa –

-lo sé – ella depositó un pequeño beso en su frente y corrió algunos mechones rubios que caían sobre su rostro, sonrió al ver que sus parpados se cerraban nuevamente – te amo gatito… mi Adrien – susurró ella a su oído.

-y yo a ti princesa, mi Marinette – y así el chico cayó en la inconciencia, la primera sin dolores o pesadillas. Su cuerpo finalmente se relajó, lleno de paz y tranquilidad, era una sensación indescriptible, era mágico , algo muy poderoso.

La destrucción era algo a lo que no debía temer, después de todo el verdadero poder nace de un alma noble y un espíritu decidido; la destrucción significa fuerza y grandeza así como también significa cambio y verdad.

**FIN**

**Finalmente y después de 8 meses, esta historia llega a su fin; como es costumbre y siempre lo hago en cada fanfic que doy por terminado, me gustaría agradecer a todos los que siguieron la historia; a Manu, alejg, laurenlmprincess, Rebeca. sz y a todos ustedes que tomaron su tiempo para hacerme saber siempre que pensaban sobre la trama.**

**Respuesta a manu: puede que quizá después de este fic, me tome un tiempo libre ... (los que ya me conocen saben que en cualquier momento puedo volver con algo nuevo) ; sin embargo y viendo como esta avanzando la serie puede que me sienta inspirada a escribir algun que otro disparo rápido. vamos a ver que sucede ...**

**Por otra parte, también me gustaría escribir para otros fandoms, llevo un buen tiempo dedicandome a Miraculous así que pienso en expandirme un poco más y probar ideas con otras series o peliculas como : Avatar: la leyenda de Aang o Como entrenar a tu dragón ... Se que hay personas aquí que también disfrutan de alguna de estas dos, así que si desean y tienen ideas para un nuevo escrito sobre alguno, no duden en hacermelo saber.**

**Último, pero no menos importante haganme saber si desean un epílogo, ustedes deciden. **

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora, espero leernos muy pronto. Bye bye. /Daniela123/**


	26. Epílogo

Marinette observó por la ventana pacientemente, su mirada se posó en los pequeños infantes que jugaban en el parque con sus padres, algunos corrían detrás de sus mascotas mientras otros disfrutaban en el carrusel.

La mayoría de los adultos se encontraría trabajando, sin embargo, otros como por ejemplo el señor Ramier que se encontraba feliz alimentando a los pichones que volaban de un lado a otro o tambien como André el heladero que repartía felizmente el amor por medio de sus deliciosos helados.

Para ser sinceros todo parecía perfecto, el cielo azul, las aves volando, un gran sol de verano y por sobre todo los parisinos felices y a salvo. La chica de coletas suspiró pesadamente, si tan solo todos estuvieran a salvo, todavía había algo o más bien alguien que inundaba todos sus pensamientos, la razón de que París no hubiera sido destruida y que ahora todos puedas vivir nuevamente tranquilos. Una mano se posó en su hombro irrumpiendo en sus pensamientos.

-Oye – Alya, su mejor amiga se acercó a ella tranquilamente – no te preocupes, sabes que él va a estar bien.

Marinette sonrió ante las palabras de confort y se volvió a la pequeña habitación de hospital donde se encontraba junto con Alya, Nino y su querido Adrien, quien se encontraba todavía inconsciente desde los eventos de hace apenas tres días.

La chica le dio una pequeña sonrisa a Alya, mientras caminaba hacía la cama donde descansaba el joven héroe; pasó su mano delicadamente por sus mechones rubios mientras analizaba su estado, su respiración era tranquila y constante, su temperatura era normal a simple vista pareciera que estuviera dentro de un sueño apacible.

-Todavía no puedo creer que todo este tiempo Adrien haya estado pasando por todo esto – habló Alya mientras se sentaba junto a su novio.

-Bueno, las personas dicen que los mejores secretos son los mejor guardados – dijo Nino mientras tomaba su mano y vio su atención a su mejor amigo – y realmente fue un buen secreto.

-y el tuyo también amiga – concluyó Alya dirigiendo su atención a Marinette – todavía no sé cómo no vi las pistas.

\- Mi intención nunca fue dejar ninguna pista - afirmó ella mientras seguía acariciando el chico – después de todo, ya vieron todo lo que puede pasar si un villano conoce tu identidad.

-y mucho más si ese villano es tu propio padre – dijo Alya con gran ira en su voz – argg, ¿Cómo se le ocurre hacerle eso a su propio hijo?

-Adrien no merecía nada de esto – Fue Nino quien habló después – pero, no podemos cambiar lo que pasó, ahora solo debemos de estar ahí para él. Somos sus amigos.

-Tienes razón – estuvo de acuerdo Alya, mientras Marinette asentía en afirmación.

Hubo un pequeño silencio reconfortante después de eso, todos los jóvenes concentrados en cualquier mínimo indicio de que su amigo despertara, hasta que el teléfono de Alya comenzó a sonar.

-¿si? … ah hola mamá – contestó, mientras se alejaba un poco para hablar con su madre.

-¿le vas a decir? – comenzó Nino

-¿Qué cosa?

-ya sabes … Gabriel, Nathalie … todo sobre el plan sobre su madre ¿crees que logre recordar lo que pasó?

-Yo … no lo sé – admitió Marinette, en ningún momento alejó su mirada de su compañero – pero creo que si no lo recuerda, él más que nadie debería de saber que fue lo que pasó.

-Si, tienes razón – concluyó Nino mientras miraba preocupado a su amigo - ¿y sobre nosotros?

-¿de que son Rena Rouge y Carapace?

Nino asintió, ganando una pequeña sonrisa de la chica de coletas.

-creo que sería justo, después de todo ustedes saben quien es él y ahora que Hawk moth se ha ido, no habrá peligro con las identidades.

-es verdad - En ese momento Alya volvió a ellos - ¿Qué te dijo tu madre?

-Me llamó a recordarme de que tengo que cuidar a mis hermanas, ¿te importaría si me acompañas?

-no hay problema – aseguró Nino mientras se levantaba de su lugar.

-Mari, avísanos de cualquier cosa con Adrien – dijo Alya mientras le daba un pequeño abrazo a su amiga.

-tenlo por seguro - aseguró ella mientras se despedía de la pareja; finalmente ambos salieron de la habitación dejándolos solos.

-Ahh gatito , por favor despierta pronto – dijo ella mientras recostaba su cabeza sobre la cama, cerró los ojos lentamente y pronto se quedó dormida, su mano junto la de él.

…

Marinette se despertó con su suave toque sobre su rostro, una sensación cálida se apoderó de ella, se sentía tan bien que deseaba simplemente relajarse ante ese toque y volver al mundo de los sueños.

Estaba comenzando a quedarse dormida cuando cayó en la cuenta … ¿Quién? . Inmediatamente abrió los ojos y se incorporó hasta posicionarse ante unos bellos ojos verdes que la miraban con todo el amor del mundo.

-Buenos días princesa – dijo el chico con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Adrien … estas despierto – afirmó, mientras rodeaba inmediatamente al joven en un gran abrazo que al instante fue correspondido. – no sabes cómo me asustaste.

-No te preocupes princesa – dijo él mientras sobaba su cabello – sabes que los gatos tenemos nueve vidas.

Marinette dio una risita ahogada mientras se separaba y quedaba frente a él. se miraron fijamente por un buen tiempo, ninguno de los dos tuvo las agallas para romper el tan cómodo silencio que se formo entre ellos. No fue hasta que Adrien vio como una silenciosa lágrima se resbalaba por el rostro de su novia.

-¿estas bien mi Lady? - preguntó mientras limpiaba la pequeña lágrima.

-si, si … es solo que me alegra verte despierto – Habló Marinette, mientras se deshacía de las otras lágrimas que comenzaban a salir. – pasaron muchas cosas y yo no estaba segura de …

-Lo sé – afirmó Adrien, mientras se incorporaba de la cama – para ser sincero yo tampoco estaba muy seguro de si funcionaria. Pero supongo que todo salió bien.

-Casi mueres. – Reprochó la chica.

-Pero no lo hice … ahora lo que me preocupa es mi padre y Nathalie – Marinette cambió el semblante inmediatamente Adrien pronunció al dúo de villanos. – dime mi Lady ¿ qué pasó con ellos? ¿ que pasó después de que me desmayé? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Están bien Rena Rouge y Carapace?

Marinette suspiró mientras miraba a su pareja, debatiéndose mentalmente como sería la mejor forma de explicarle la situación y como responder a las otras preguntas. Supuso que lo mejor sería comenzar con lo más fácil e ir subiendo de a poco.

-Rena y Carapace están bien, ellos estuvieron hasta hace poco aquí con nosotros, estaban muy preocupados por ti.

-Son Nino y Alya ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Lo acabaste de confirmar princesa – aseguró Adrien con una gran sonrisa, viendo como Marinette comenzaba a sonrojarse, después decidió añadir – además de conozco y se que no habrían dos amigos más indicados para el trabajo que ellos dos.

-Me conoces muy bien gatito – dijo ella mientras se sentaba a su lado y entrelazaban sus dedos. – ellos lo hicieron muy bien, me ayudaron a poner en orden a tu pad…. A Hawk Moth y a Mayura.

Adrien suspiró pesadamente, una parte de él quería saber que pasó con ellos, mientras otra solo quería olvidarse de todo y pesar que su padre seguía preocupándose por él. Sin embargo, no se puede tapar el sol con un dedo, tenía que saber la verdad.

-Dime princesa ¿Qué pasó ese día?

-Bueno, después de que te desmayaras utilicé mi poder para terminar de restaurar la ciudad, todo volvió a quedar como nuevo… Alya y Nino se encargaron de trasladar a los villanos hasta la estación de policía; allí le tuvieron que explicar casi toda la historia a los oficiales, ellos inmediatamente los llevaron a la cárcel municipal, los dos seguían inconscientes hasta hace poco. Ayer fui a hablar con el policía encargado y le expliqué un poco mejor la situación, les dije sobre los planes de Gabriel, la posesión de los miraculous y el abuso de poder. Lo único que no les confesé fue sobre tu identidad, ellos creen que tu escapaste de la mansión y quedaste atrapado en todo el caos.

-gracias mi lady, supongo que aun puedo conservar mi identidad – afirmó Adrien dando paso a que continuara.

-Los policías quedaron conformes con la versión y hasta donde sé, ahora están revisando la mansión para obtener más información sobre su guarida o cosas que pudiera ocultar durante su tiempo de villano.

-Creo que Plagg podría ser de utilidad; ese pequeño conoce mejor que nadie la mansión – Afirmó Adrien, hasta que cayó en cuenta de algo – espera ¿Dónde está Plagg?

-Oh no te preocupes, el esta a salvo con el maestro, Tikki tambien está con él. El maestro Fu consideró apropiado que tuviera un buen descanso junto a los otros kwamis.

-creo que es justo …

-así es – Marinette le dio un breve apretón de mano a su compañero – y tu tambien necesitas un buen descanso, después de todo terminar con una maldición no es muy relajante que digamos.

-Creo que ya he descansado lo suficiente – rio Adrien, mientras alzaba un poco su camiseta para mirar a donde antes estaba cubierto por la gran cicatriz, ahora solo había un minúscula marca - por cierto ¿Cuánto tiempo?

-tres días para ser exactos.

-¿y me extrañaste? – preguntó en su característico tono juguetón

-oh no tienes idea – afirmó Marinette, mientras se acercaba poco a poco . Hasta que sus rostros quedaron tan cerca que podían sentir perfectamente la respiración del otro.

\- Creo que estaré muy ocupado estas próximas semanas, con todo eso de mi padre y Nathalie … no se si yo … - En ese momento el joven se vio interrumpido cuando sus labios fueron atrapados en los de ella, él se dejó llevar por la cálida sensación mientras compartían ese momento entre ellos. Él acarició su mejilla mientras ella envolvía sus manos por su cuello, solo disfrutando de ellos y lo que sería el inicio de su relación. Continuaron con el beso hasta que se vieron sin aire.

Inhalando profundamente su apoyaron el uno en el otro.

-Prométeme una cosa gatito – Marinette fue la primera en hablar.

-Cualquier cosa mi señora.

-Prométeme que lo que sea que venga a continuación lo afrontaremos juntos. Prométeme que vendrás a mi cuando sientas que tus fuerzas fallan.

-Lo prometo – afirmó Adrien, mientras plantaba un pequeño beso en sus labios - y justo en estos momentos pienso cumplir otra promesa que te hice hace unos meses.

-¿y que sería eso?

\- Te prometí, que cuando todo esto terminara te llevaría a una cita … y eso haré – dijo Adrien feliz de ver como la expresión confusa de su chica cambiaba a estar supremamente feliz.

Ella lo envió en un fuerte abrazo y finalmente susurro.

-Se que cumples tus promesas – ella suspiró feliz al sentir como él le devolvía el abrazo , feliz de estar a su lado y ella al suyo – siempre cumples gatito.

**Finalmente aquí está el epílogo, espero como siempre que hayan disfrutado leyendo esta historia; yo me despido por ahora ...**

**FELICES FIESTAS Y FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS ... BYE BYE.**


End file.
